DETROIT BECOME HUMAN 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Manusia menciptakan artificial intellegent berupa android. Para android malfungsi dan balas menyerang pemiliknya untuk memperjuangkan hak hidup mereka. Yoongi dan Seokjin berhasil melawan program mereka sendiri dan balas menyerang manusia. Akankah Jungkook tetap menjadi mesin atau ikut berjuang melawan penciptanya? BTS/Detroit become human/Jikook/Taejin/Namjin/Yoonseok
1. Chapter 1

Jadi, ini ff yang terinspirasi dari game Detroit Become Human. Inti ceritanya tentang android yang memperjuangkan equality rights mereka karna manusia nganggep android cuma mesin yang ga punya nyawa.

 **MAIN CAST** : Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Park Jimin

 **OTHER** : BTS

 **SHIP** : Jikook/Yoonkook/Namjin/Taejin/Yoonseok/Vmon

 **RATE** : M

 **Warning: contain mature content(violence)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **DETROIT BECOME HUMAN**

 **I**

 **[Detroit, 2038]**

 **RK800**

Jungkook memainkan koin yang bergelinciran di jemarinya. Otaknya memproses cepat pergerakan koin ketika benda keperakan tersebut mendarart mulus pada ibu jari Jungkook. Ia bergeming dalam _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai teratas apartemen, gemerincing koin terus berbunyi seiring dengan angka lantai yang bertambah naik di layar _lift_. Ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan sebuah android malfungsi. Jungkook sendiri merupakan _artificial intellegent_ tercanggih yang pernah diciptakan Cyberlife. RK800 terukir pada jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis biru elektrik, menyatakan _serial number_ Jungkook. Cyberlife memberinya satu tugas, yaitu untuk menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan yang memiliki sangkut paut dengan aktivitas android.

Lingkaran kebiruan berdenyar pada pelipis Jungkook, sesekali berkedip, menandakan bahwa Cyberlife memegang kendali atas dirinya dan memprogram Jungkook untuk satu tujuan. ' _Selesaikan misi kepolisian Detroit_ '.

Android tidak seaharusnya membangkang perintah pemiliknya, mereka diprogram untuk patuh. Tapi terbukti, beberapa android dinyatakan malfungsi dan justru menyerang balik para pemilik dan menewaskan mereka.

Android itu disebut sebagai Deviant.

Jungkook tidak bisa merasakan emosi seperti android pada umumnya, ia hanya harus menjalankan misi yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya, tidak melawan balik sistem _software_ yang dimasukkan ke dalam program Jungkook sejak ia bangun dari 'tidur'. Jungkook tidak perlu bernapas, beristirahat, atau hal manusiawi yang lain. Jungkook hanya perlu menyelesaikan investigasi kepolisian.

Misi diatas segala hal.

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari _lift_ ketika bunyi nyaring terdengar dengan pintu logam yang bergeser membuka. " _Negotiator_ sudah ditempat", Jungkook melihat pasukan khusus kepolisian Detroit yang menyisir lokasi kejadian sembari berkomunikasi ke pusat markas. Ia terdiam ketika seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat pasi, mencengkeram seragam tugas Jungkook dengan jemari bergetar.

"T-Tolong! K-Kumohon tolong aku!", wanita itu memandangi jaket hitam biru Jungkook, tercekat ketika membaca tulisan 'Cyberlife' yang terukir di dada kanannya, diikuti dengan tulisan RK800. Jungkook hanyalah sebuah properti milik Cyberlife yang disewa untuk membantu kepolisian Detroit. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak percaya, menggeleng liar.

"T-Tidak! Mengapa mereka mengirim benda terkutuk ini?! Mengapa mereka mengutus mesin untuk menyelamatkan putriku?!", Jungkook memimdai lokasi tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang menjerit histeris, mencelanya dengan pandangan jijik. "Mengapa kau tidak mengirim orang sungguhan?! Jangan dekati putriku, robot cacat!", Jungkook mulai berjalan pergi, meskipun wanita tua itu meneriakkinya liar, berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Jungkook layaknya ia seorang monster yang tak berhati.

"Kapten Allen?", Jungkook menghampiri ketua kepolisian yang tengah menggunakan _communicator_ di depan layar pengawas, menampilkan gambar seorang Deviant yang menyandera gadis kecil di lengannya, tangan kiri meremas pistol. Deviant itu berdiri di atap apartemen, siap bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan tubuh mesinnya bersama dengan gadis kecil yang terisak ketakutan.

"Namaku Jungkook, tipe RK800, dikirim Cyberlife untuk membantu invetigasi Anda", Jungkook berdiri kaku ketika Kapten Allen berbicara dengan anak buahnya tegas, meneriakkan perintah dengan ketegangan yang sudah berlangsung lama. "Apakah Anda mengetahui nama Deviant ini, _Sir?"._

"Apakah itu penting?", Kapten Allen melirik Jungkook sinis, mengumpat kasar kepada android yang hanya akan merepotkan tugasnya daripada membantu. Ia berharap bahwa kasusnya akan dibantu oleh pihak yang berpengalaman, bukan sebuah mesin yang tidak memiliki empati dan perasaan sama sekali.

"Aku harus mengetahui cara yang tepat untuk menindaklanjuti Deviant, _Captain_ ", Allen mendengus ketika Jungkook menjawab dengan suara robotis, wajah tak berekspresi yang bertolak belakang dengan ketegangan anggota kepolisian yang menyisir lokasi kejadian secara berhati hati.

"Dengar, aku hanya perlu memberikan perintah kepada anak buahku. Kau ingin menolong? Jangan ganggu aku, mengerti?".

Jungkook mengangguk datar, memundurkan langkah dari Kapten yang menggeleng dengan rahang terkatup rapat. Ia berkata situasi sudah terkendali, namun yang Jungkook lihat justru sebaliknya. Jungkook segera mengelilingi apartemen yang kacau balau dengan retina robotis, sistemnya dengan cepat menganalisa petunjuk yang 'berserakan' disekitar apartemen. Informasi akan membantu Jungkook untuk melumpuhkan Deviant.

Jungkook mendekati sebuah koper senjata yang terbuka di lantai, otak robotisnya memungkinkan Jungkook untuk merekonstruksi kejadian pembunuhan beberapa waktu silam. Deviant telah mengambil pistol ayah korban dari atas rak penyimpanan, menjadikannya _murder weapon_ yang sudah menewaskan sang ayah, Bill Collins. Jungkook pun menyisir lokasi, setidaknya ia membutuhkan sekian petunjuk untuk memahami tingkah laku Deviant yang harus ia lumpuhkan.

Jungkook meraih sebuah tablet yang dibiarkan menyala di kamar sandera yang bernuansa cerah khas anak kecil.

 _'Daniel adalah sahabatku! Kita tidak akan pernah terpisah! Benar kan, Daniel?'_

Terlihat android pria yang tersenyum kearah layar, merangkul gadis kecil yang kini ia cekik di ujung atap. Perilaku Deviant menunjukkan sebuah ketulusan dan kebahagiaan. Serangkaian emosi yang tidak seharusnya bisa diproses oleh otak terprogram android. Kesimpulan pertama, Deviant dan sandera memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

Jungkook melirik _headphone_ yang terbaring di lantai, ia bisa mendengar musik samar yang pastinya diputar dengan volume kencang ketika pembunuhan terjadi. Sandera tidak mendengar suara tembakkan ketika ayahnya dibunuh.

Jungkook pun melangkah keluar dari kamar sandera setelah memastikan tidak ada petunjuk yang ia lewati, mendekati mayat Bill Collins yang mati tertusuk pecahan kaca di ruang keluarga. Ia menganalisa luka tembak yang menembus jantung Collins, sebuah tablet terlempar dari genggamannya ketika Deviant menyerang. Jungkook merekonstruksi kejadian dengan otak robotis, menemukan tablet yang tergeletak di bawah meja.

Tablet itu menampilkan sebuah pemesanan baru dari pusat Cyberlife.

 _'Transaksi Anda berhasil. Terimakasih atas pemesanan Y200'_

Deviant hendak digantikan dengan android baru.

Jungkook menoleh, melihat darah biru yang membercak di lantai apartemen. _Thirium_ , lebih sering disebut dengan 'Blue Blood'. _Thirium_ adalah bahan bakar yang digunakan android untuk mencegah penonaktifan otomatis. Kemungkinan besar, pihak kepolisian telah menyerang Deviant yang kini terluka. Setelah mengumpulkan informasi cukup, Jungkook menggeser pintu yang mengarah langsung pada kolam renang _rooftop_ , melihat Deviant yang menyandera gadis kecil dengan pistol ditekan ke pelipisnya.

 _Sarah Collins_ , Jungkook menganalisa identitas sandera dalam hitungan detik.

"Daniel!", Jungkook menyeru, perlahan mendekati Deviant yang berkeringat dingin, wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan. Lagi lagi, emosi yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh sebuah android. "Daniel, namaku Jungkook". Daniel terkesiap, memperhatikan pria yang mendekatinya secara hati hati, bagaimana mungkin android kepolisian itu mengetahui namanya?!

"Jangan mendekat!", Daniel mempererat cengkeramannya pada Sarah yang menjerit sakit. Jungkook dengan cepat menganalisa sekeliling, melihat _sniper_ yang sudah berposisi di atap gedung, siap menembak mati pelaku. Jungkook hanya perlu mengamankan sandera, membujuk Deviant untuk melepasnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah, Daniel. Ia berusaha menggantikanmu, benar?", Daniel menitikkan air mata, mengacungkan pistolnya memperingati. "Aku kira aku berarti bagi mereka! Tapi, aku hanyalah sebuah mainan yang bisa diganti ketika mereka sudah tidak butuh! Aku hanyalah sampah!".

Jungkook mendekat berhati hati, tidak melirik gadis kecil yang menangis dan memohon pertolongannya. "Semua yang kau alami tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sarah, Daniel. Ia menganggapmu sebagai keluarga, kau harus melepaskannya, kau mengerti?".

"Bohong!", Daniel menjerit murka, lingkaran biru di pelipisnya berwarna merah terang, berkedip oranye dan kuning, menyatakan ketidakstabilan _software_ seiring dengan pertentangan emosi dalam dirinya. "Apa kau juga berusaha untuk membunuhku?! Kau bersenjata?!".

Jungkook mengangguk tenang, "Ya, aku membawa pistol", ia mengeluarkan senjata api itu dari sabuk, melemparnya ke seberang lantai dengan kedua tangan terangkat tanda perdamaian. "Aku akan menolongmu, Daniel. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, aku bersumpah".

Daniel meremas kepalanya ketika bising helikopter mengintainya dari langit, menarget jantung Deviant yang menyandera korban tanpa mau melepaskan. Sepatu Daniel menyentuh ujung gedung, siap terjun mati bersama dengan gadis yang memberontak sia sia. "Perintahkan mereka untuk pergi, sekarang! Pergi! Pergi!".

Jungkook mengomando anggota kepolisian yang mengendalikan helikopter, hingga transportasi itu berbalik arah dan menjauhi mereka. "Lihat, Daniel? Aku melakukan apa yang kau minta! Kumohon, lepaskan gadis itu!". Daniel terisak takut, mengamati wajah Jungkook yang dipenuhi simpati, berusaha mengeluarkan Daniel dari situasi yang sudah sangat runyam.

"Aku juga sebuah android, Daniel. Aku mengerti perasaanmu".

Jungkook menatap tegas, "Lepaskan gadis itu dan aku akan melindungimu dari mereka. _You have my word_ ".

Daniel menguburkan tangisnya, perlahan lahan melepas Sarah yang berlari ketakutan, menjauhi Deviant yang menatap Jungkook penuh kefrustasian dan rasa terimakasih. "K-Kumohon, jangan biarkan mereka menangkapku. K-Kumohon, tolong ak‒".

Peluru _sniper_ melesat secepat angin, melubangi perut Deviant yang tersentak dengan jerit penuh teror. Tembakan kedua meluncur pada bahu android yang memuncratkan darah biru. Ia jatuh berlutut ketika peluru ketiga mengenai sistem biometrisnya dengan fatal. Daniel merasakan matanya berkaca kaca, bersimpuh dengan program yang menghitung mundur penonaktifan otomatis. Ia memandangi Jungkook yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi, tak sedikitpun simpati ia rasakan ketika darah biru mengaliri bibir Daniel yang bernapas sesak.

"K-Kau…", Daniel melenguh miris.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku…J-Jungkook".

Jungkook diam tak berkutik ketika Kapten Allen dan anggota kepolisian meringkus Deviant yang nyaris mati dengan kedua kaki berlutut. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Allen yang mengawasinya keluar dari lokasi. Jungkook melewati sandera yang menangis tersedu sedu, mengalami trauma berat setelah mempertahankan nyawanya diambang batas.

Hanya satu yang Jungkook pedulikan.

Sebuah misi yang berhasil.

 _"Mission Accomplished",_ Jungkook pun menutup pintu dibelakangnya.[]

 **AX400**

"Android Anda mengalami kerusakan parah, Tuan. Tapi, kami telah memperbaikinya seperti semula. Terpaksa kami harus memprogram ulang android Anda dan menghapus memorinya. Aku harap itu tidak menjadi masalah".

Jin melihat seorang pria gemuk yang mengitari toko Cyberlife, para pengunjung tertarik akan android yang diprogram untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah mereka, bersih bersih, memasak, dan tak pernah sekali pun membangkang perintah.

"Tidak apa apa. Apa aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang?".

"Ya, Tuan. Saya melihat Anda sudah memberi AX400 sebuah nama?". Pegawai toko membuka tabung yang mengelilingi Jin selama masa perbaikan, memisahkannya dari para android yang dipajang dan dijual belikan kepada para pemilik yang gilir berganti.

"Ya. Putraku yang memberinya nama".

Jin tersenyum robotis ketika programnya telah dibersihkan, semua kenangan yang ia miliki telah dihapus, hanya tugas untuk mematuhi pemiliknya‒Todd Williams‒yang terus menerus tertekan dalam program Jin.

"Namaku Jin, siap melayani Anda".[]

Jin mengamati kota Detroit di musim kemarau, daun merah dan oranye berguguran sepanjang jalan, diiringi dengan titik air hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit. Todd terduduk di kursi pengemudi, merokok dan tak menghiraukan android yang diperintahnya untuk menjadi asisten rumah tangga. Jin mengamati seragam kerjanya yang berwarna hitam dan biru, celana putih, serta _serial number_ di belakang punggungnya.

AX400.

Todd membuka pintu rumah dengan napas berat setelah mereka sampai, Jin tersenyum kosong ketika melihat seorang lelaki kurus yang memandanginya penuh harap, sebelum wajah manis itu berubah muram dan ia berlari ke lantai atas.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan? Bersihkan rumah, layani aku tanpa banyak bertanya, dan…urus Taehyung, bangsat kecil itu".

"Baik, Todd", Jin mulai membereskan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah. Botol alkohol berserakan di lantai, bungkus makanan dibiarkan terbuka dimeja. Todd menjatuhkan tubuh gempalnya sembari menghisap ganja dan mabuk mabukkan, mengganti saluran televisi tanpa memedulikan putranya yang kesepian di lantai dua.

"Todd, aku telah membereskan lantai dasar. Aku akan keatas".

"Terserah kau saja! Jangan ganggu aku, mesin bodoh!".

Jin mengangguk patuh, tidak menghiraukan ejekannya yang kasar. Ia pun menaiki anak tangga yang membawanya pada sebuah lorong. Jin membuka kamar Taehyung yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut, rautnya terkejut dan sedih ketika bertatapan dengan retina kebiruan Jin. "Hai, aku hanya akan membereskan kamarmu. Tidak perlu takut, oke?".

Taehyung merangkak turun ketika Jin menata buku bukunya yang berserakan di lantai, sesekali, pria kurus itu mengawasi android yang tampak tak mengingatnya. Ayahnya kembali menghapus ingatan Jin, melenyapkan hubungan dekat yang pernah mereka miliki.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?", Jin menhampiri pria yang menggeleng kecil, ia tersenyum sembari mengusap pundaknya lembut, meskipun, emosi di wajah Jin hanya sebatas program Cyberlife, tak benar benar tulus dari jiwanya. "Aku merasa kita dulu berteman, Taehyung, sebelum Todd memprogram ulang sistemku. Maukah kau menjadi temanku lagi?".

Taehyung mengangguk lesu, menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Jin sebelum berlari keluar. Jin sedikit mengernyit, merasakan sebuah kegelisahan sebelum otak robotisnya menghapus perasaan manusiawi itu. Kunci keemasan di jemarinya serasa menarik kembali ingatan Jin. Namun, nihil, yang ia ingat hanyalah perintah untuk mematuhi Todd.

Jin melirik sebuah kotak kayu yang diletakkan di ujung meja. Apakah kunci ini akan membukanya? Apa yang ingin Taehyung katakan?

Jin membuka kotak yang berisi lembaran gambar terburu buru, warnanya begitu menyedihkan dan dipenuhi keputusasaan. Taehyung telah menggambar dirinya yang sedang menangis, tak memiliki ibu dan merasa kesepian. Gambar kedua mengilaskan Taehyung yang terpaksa tinggal bersama Todd, meski ia tertekan dan ketakutan setengah mati.

Kemudian…itu dirinya sendiri. Taehyung menggambar Jin yang bergandengan tangan dengannya, seperti melindungi Taehyung dan menjadi sosok keluarga yang selalu ia butuhkan. Gambar terakhir membuat kegelisahan Jin kembali membubung.

Taehyung menggambar Jin yang terbaring di lantai dengan lengan terputus, darah biru mengalir dari pundak logamnya yang diinjak berulang kali. Todd berdiri diantara mereka, menyumpahi Jin yang berusaha melindungi Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya menyiksa android itu hingga mati.

 _Apa apaan ini?_ Jin tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum ia diprogram ulang. Apakah Todd menyakitinya? Apakah pria itu menyiksa…Taehyung?

 _'Melayani pemilikmu'._

 _'Melayani pemilikmu'._

Jin mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum _software_ -nya kembali stabil dan ia berjalan untuk menemui Todd di lantai dasar. Jin hanya perlu melayani Todd, apa pun yang ia perintahkan harus Jin selesaikan tanpa membantah. Itulah tugasnya.[]

"Anak tidak berguna! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, bangsat kecil!", Todd bangkit dari sofa dengan napas beringas, mendekati Taehyung yang meringkuk ketakutan di ruang tengah. "Kau pasti berpikir Ayahmu seorang pecundang, kan?! Tidak bekerja, pemalas yang miskin!", Taehyung terkejut ketika Todd menggebrak meja marah.

"A-Ayah!".

Todd mengucurkan air mata, namun, ia mendeliki putranya liar. "Seorang android sudah merebut pekerjaanku, Tae! Mereka mesin, mereka sempurna, tidak pernah lelah!", Todd tertawa miris. "Apa aku jika dibandingkan dengan metal tak bernyawa itu?!", Todd menangis kencang, ia menjambaki rambutnya yang mulai membotak.

Jin merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dirinya, keinginan besar untuk menghentikan Todd yang membuat Taehyung meringkuk ketakutan di sudut. Apakah…ini sebuah simpati? Kekhawatiran bahwa Taehyung akan terluka?

"Kau pasti membenciku, kan, Taehyung?! Kau sangat membenci Ayah, ya kan?!", Taehyung berteriak ketika Todd memukul wajahnya hingga terjatuh ke sofa. Jin terkesiap, hendak beranjak namun programnya memaksa Jin untuk diam.

"Semua ini salahmu, bajingan kecil! Ibu jalangmu tidak akan meninggalkanku kalau kau tidak pernah ada!", Todd berteriak frustasi, Taehyung berjengit ketika petir menyambar diluar jendela. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang nyeri, menangis ketika Todd memelototinya penuh kebencian, sebelum pukulan kedua membuat Taehyung tersungkur ke lantai.

"A-Ayah!".

Apakah semua ini salah Taehyung?

Taehyung memandangi Jin yang tak berkutik dengan wajah kosong, hanya mampu mengamati kekerasan itu tanpa merasakan sebersit pun emosi. Taehyung menangis kencang, sebelum berlari melewati Jin yang tetap diam sesuai perintah.[]

 **RK200**

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri Kota Detroit yang basah akibat guyuran hujan. Pemiliknya memerintahkan Yoongi untuk membeli peralatan lukis di pusat kota, beruntungnya bahwa Carl Manfred sangat pengertian kepada Yoongi dan menganggapnya seperti anak kandung sendiri. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pemilik yang memperlakukan android mereka layaknya seorang budak tak berguna.

Yoongi menghampiri android pegawai toko yang tersenyum robotis kepadanya. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?", pekerjaan manusia telah banyak diambil alih oleh mesin, menciptakan demonstrasi besar besaran warga Detroit kepada pemerintah. "Ya. Saya ingin mengambil pesanan Carl Manfred", Yoongi memejamkan matanya ketika pegawai toko menyerahkan kotak berisi peralatan melukis. Lingkaran biru di pelipis Yoongi berkedip dan menyala terang, men-transfer pembayaran melalui internet kepada pegawai toko.

"Terimakasih. Selamat datang kembali".

Yoongi mengangguk, meraih kotak pesanan Carl sebelum melangkah keluar dari toko peralatan lukis. Ia melewati warga Detroit yang lagi lagi melakukan aksi demonstrasi di depan gedung perusahaan.

"Kami menginginkan pekerjaan kami kembali!".

"Android mencuri pekerjaan!".

Banyak tenaga kerja manusia yang digantikan dengan mesin setelah _artificial intelligent_ diciptakan. Android tidak pernah membuat kesalahan dan tidak perlu beristirahat. Namun, para warga yang kehilangan pekerjaan mereka menyalahkan android karena mereka tidak lagi memiliki penghasilan, tidak bisa menghidupi keluarganya yang melarat.

"Wah, lihat! Ada mesin tak berguna disini!", seorang pria berkumis mendekati Yoongi dengan tawa sinisnya, mendorong kasar. "Mau apa kau, bangsat?! Balaslah, ayo, balas!", Yoongi tersungkur ketika pria itu menonjok perutnya, diikuti dengan makian para warga yang mendeliki Yoongi murka. Pria itu menendang wajah Yoongi ketika ia hendak bangkit.

"Kau tidak mau melawan balik, hah, robot brengsek?! Buktikan kalau kau adalah seorang pria!", ia tertawa mengejek. "Atau kau hanya pengecut yang tak memiliki nyali?!", pria itu mengamati Yoongi yang masih tak berekspresi, hanya kernyitan kecil pada dahinya ketika pria itu meludah jijik.

Ia kembali menendang, "Oh, aku lupa. Kau hanya mesin tak bernyawa, tak berempati! Kau tidak berhak mendapatkan pekerjaan kami! Kau tak berhak hidup!", Yoongi tak berkutik ketika pria itu menarik jaketnya dan kembali memukulinya.

"Hei! Biarkan benda itu sendiri!", Yoongi berpaling pada polisi patroli yang segera merelai amukan massa. Meskipun, ia menyebut Yoongi dengan 'benda' dan melontarkan tatapan risih ketika meneliti tubuh manusia Yoongi dibalik rangkaian logam.

"Oh, kau membelanya? Lalu, apa yang terjadi ketika bangsat metal itu merebut pekerjaanmu juga?". Polisi itu melirik Yoongi, sedikit khawatir akan posisinya yang bisa terancam. "Cukup. Aku akan memberimu denda kalau benda itu lecet, mengerti?", pria itu mendengus kepada Yoongi sebelum menyingkir.

"Pergilah, kembali kepada pemilikmu", polisi itu mendorong Yoongi jijik, seperti terpaksa membela sebuah mesin tak bernyawa yang mengacaukan pekerjaan warga Detroit. Yoongi tidak bereaksi, ia hanya berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus yang menyediakan kompartemen khusus android.

Tugasnya hanya membawa pulang pesanan alat lukis Carl. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas tanpa mengacuhkan para manusia yang memandangnya seperti seonggok sampah.[]


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **RK800**

Jungkook mendapatkan misi baru, kali ini kasus yang harus ia kerjakan dengan seorang Letnan Kepolisian Detroit. Ia sudah mencari pria itu di kantor pusat, tapi tak melihat batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Jungkook mendengar bahwa pria itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di bar untuk minum minum. Ia pun membuka pintu Jimmy's bar yang bertuliskan _'No androids allowed'_ setelah memeriksa lima bar sebelumnya. Mengabaikan tulisan itu, Jungkook pun melangkah masuk.

Jungkook segera memimdai lokasi bar dengan retinanya, ia mendekati seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang tengah menenggak alkohol.

"Kukira logam itu tidak dibolehkan disini!", ujar seorang lelaki botak dan pengunjung lain yang langsung mengamati kedatangan Jungkook. Jungkook mengabaikan cemoohan mereka, menyentuh pundak lelaki yang mendesis dingin.

" _Lieutenant_ Park?", Jungkook berdiri di samping pria berwajah tampan yang membalasnya dengan tarikan napas kasar. Park Jimin meletakkan gelas minumnya, tidak menghiraukan android yang berdiri menunggu jawabannya dengan kaku. "Letnan, namaku Jungkook. Aku diutus Cyberlife untuk membantu Anda menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan".

"Sebuah mesin, hah?", Jimin mendengus sinis, "Membantuku?", ia mendecak ketika Jungkook menjelaskan kasus yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja. "Bilang kepada pemilikmu bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Terlebih, dari sampah metal sepertimu, paham?".

Jungkook menanti ketika Jimin memejamkan mata penat, kembali menenggak minuman keras dalam sekali teguk. " _Lietunant_ , aku harus memaksa. Ketahuilah, aku diprogram untuk menyelesaikan misi dan tugasku adalah menjadi rekan kerjamu".

"Rekan kerjaku?", Jimin tertawa bengis, menggebrak gelas kosongnya sembari mengamati Jungkook sebelah mata. Ia tersenyum kecut, membayangkan rangkaian logam dibalik kulit putih Jungkook, sepasang mata lebarnya yang biru elektrik, nyaris sewarna dengan LED android di pelipis Jungkook. Jantung itu pasti berwarna biru, ditenagai oleh _Thrium_ alih alih memompa darah.

"Katakanlah aku setuju, apa kau bisa membantuku?". Jungkook mengangguk, "Otakku diprogram untuk menganalisa kasus pembunuhan, _Lieutenant_. Dapat kupastikan, aku akan menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik".

"Sok pintar kau", Jimin bangkit dengan langkah sempoyongan, setengah mabuk ketika android sialan itu mengikutinya ke dalam mobil. "Kita akan ke lokasi kejadian. Kau diam saja di mobil dan jangan banyak tanya. Oke?".

"Baik, _Lietunant_ ".[]

Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin yang menyetir malas, _heavy metal_ menyala keras dari _audio_ mobil. Jimin pun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang telah dihiasi oleh sirene polisi, guyuran hujan meredam percakapan dua petugas yang telah menyisir lokasi kejadian. "Kau duduk saja disini. Jangan mengangguku", Jimin tidak melirik Jungkook ketika ia melangkah keluar, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Jimin langsung bertukar informasi dengan petugas yang siaga di depan rumah korban, mendesis ketika melihat Jungkook berjalan melewati garis kuning polisi. Apa yang tidak mesin bodoh itu mengerti tentang ' _diam saja di mobil'_?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?", Jimin memelototi Jungkook yang berwajah datar, kekosongan ekspresinya justru membuat Jimin semakin kesal.

"Aku diprogram Cyberlife untuk membantu investigasimu, _Lieutenant_ ". Jimin menghela napas panjang, membiarkan Jungkook memasuki rumah ketika android itu tetap memaksa. Jungkook melihat mayat yang dibaringkan di ruang tengah, tulisan 'I AM ALIVE' dilukis di dinding dengan darah korban. Jungkook menganalisa dengan retinanya, mengetahui bahwa korban tewas akibat 28 luka tusuk di sekujur tubuh, menandakan bahwa pelaku merasakan amarah luar biasa terhadap korban.

 _Charlos Ortiz_ , Jungkook menyimpulkan identitas korban setelah menganalisa lebih lanjut. Ia mendeteksi serbuk kemerahan di bibir korban, cocok dengan bubuk narkoba yang terbungkus di dekat televisi. Kepolisian sudah menemukan _murder weapon_ yang berupa pisau, tergeletak begitu saja disamping tubuh mayat. Jungkook berjalan ke dapur, melihat tongkat pemukul yang sudah diamankan kepolisian sebagai barang bukti, darah biru berceceran di lantai.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya sebelum merekonstruksi kejadian.

Pembunuhan berawal di dapur. Charlos Ortiz menyerang android miliknya dengan pemukul bisbol. Deviant terpojok hingga ia membalas pemiliknya dengan meraih pisau di dinding dapur. Ia pun menusuk perut korban yang terhuyung dan terjatuh di ruang tengah. Namun, Deviant menusuk terus menerus, tak menyadari darah merah segar yang mengalir bersama dengan tewasnya Charlos Ortiz.

Jungkook segera beranjak ke halaman belakang, membuka pintunya yang tidak bertanda tanda adanya paksaan membuka. Tidak ada jejak kaki di halaman, kemungkinan besar Deviant masih berada di dalam rumah. "Bukankah hujan bisa mengguyur jejak kaki?", Jimin bersandar di kusen pintu malas, membaca pikira rekan kerja logamnya. Jungkook menggeleng, "Jenis tanahnya terlalu padat, Letnan. Jejak kaki akan membekas dalam waktu yang lama pada tanah seperti ini".

Jimin mengamati Jungkook sepersekian detik, ia menyipitkan mata meragukan. "Jadi, kau berkata kau tahu apa yang terjadi, hah, sampah metal?". Jungkook mengangguk tanpa bereaksi akan sebutan kasar itu. "Korban menyerang Deviant dengan pemukul bisbol. Deviant melindungi diri dengan sebuah pisau dan berakhir menewaskan korban. Tidak ada bukti bahwa Deviant sudah melarikan diri dari rumah, _Lieutenant_ ".

"Tunggu, tunggu. Bukankah android tidak memiliki emosi? Mengapa ia menentang perintah pemiliknya?". Jungkook tersenyum robotis kepada Jimin. "Karena mereka Deviant. _Software_ mereka mengalami ketidakstabilan hingga semacam emosi merusak program awal mereka".

"Wah, kau pasti merasa pintar, ya?".

"Aku memang diprogram untuk mengetahui banyak informasi, _Lieutenant_ ", Jimin memutar bola mata jengkel. Ia kembali melangkah masuk, mengernyit jijik ketika Jungkook menjilat _Thirium_ di lantai, mengerti detik itu juga _serial number_ milik Deviant. "Deviant meninggalkan jejak Blue Blood disekeliling rumah. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Blue Blood tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh mata awam".

"Coba kutebak", Jimin mengetuk dagunya tidak antusias. "Kau masih bisa melihatnya, kan?", ia mendengus ketika Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya sudah, cari Deviant itu, sampah bodoh". Jungkook tidak membuang buang waktu dan mengikuti jejak _Thirium_ yang mengarah ke kamar mandi Ortiz. Tulisan RA9 berkali kali digurat sepanjang dinding, Jungkook kali ini tidak mengerti apa arti RA9 itu.

Ia melihat lorong yang menuju ke loteng di luar kamar mandi, jejak Blue Blood berhenti tepat di bawahnya. Jungkook pun mengambil sebuah kursi dengan sigap, mengabaikan makian Jimin yang meneriakkan 'Metal tak berotak' berulang kali. Jungkook memanjat ke loteng setelah berpijak pada kursi kayu, memindai ruangan lembab yang tak berpenerangan di atasnya.

Jungkook mendengar gemerisik dan napas yang tidak stabil. Ia pun menyibak tirai dan membeku ketika berhadapan dengan Deviant yang terluka parah.

" _P-Please!_ ", pria itu menggeleng kepada Jungkook, pelipisnya mengelupas, menampakkan rangka logam yang lecet akibat tindak kekerasan. Jungkook menyadari bekas luka puntung rokok di sepanjang lengan korban. Apakah Carlos menyiksanya? Itukah alasan androidnya melawan?

" _P-Please_. B-Biarkan aku pergi!", Deviant itu memohon dengan napas tersengal. "Aku hanya ingin terbebas. Biarkan aku pergi dari sini!", pria itu menatap Jungkook nanar, melenguh lega ketika melihat lingkar kebiruan dipelipis Jungkook.

Ia juga seorang android, ia akan mengerti.

Namun, senyum pria itu kontan lenyap ketika wajah Jungkook mendingin.

" _It's here, Lieutenant!_ ", Jungkook menyeru keras, sebelum langkah kaki Jimin terdengar mendekat dengan kepolisian yang siap menangkap pelaku.[]

 **AX400**

Todd mondar mandir di ruang tengahnya yang berbau jamur. AX400 sudah diperbaiki selama dua minggu, membiarkan rumah Todd kacau balau tanpa pernah dibersihkan. Waktu itu, Todd sangat marah hingga ia kembali memukuli Taehyung, emosinya menjadi tak terkendali ketika Jin, androidnya, justru membangkang dan melindungi bocah tak tahu diri itu dari Todd, layaknya dia semacam monster alih alih seorang ayah.

Todd terpaksa menghajar android yang terkapar di lantai, menarik putus lengannya meski tak ada jeritan. Ia tahu android tidak bisa merasakan sakit, tapi tangisan Taehyung sudah membutnya cukup puas. Istri Todd meninggalkannya untuk hidup sendirian, merawat anak lelaki yang hanya membawa sial kepadanya.

"Jalang itu pergi, bayangkan! Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia meninggalkanku! Wanita biadab!", Todd mengumpat keras, menjambaki rambutnya ketika rasa marah akan kepergian sang istri kembali menghantui. Semuanya salah Taehyung, kalau ia tidak pernah ada, istrinya tidak akan pergi. Istri terkutuknya tidak akan menelantarkan Todd dengan bocah dan android sialannya itu.

"Taehyung!", Todd menjerit keras, "Ayah sangat marah, Taehyung!", Jin mengamati dalam diam ketika lelaki gempal itu melepas sabuknya, gemerincing logam membuat pelipis Jin sedikit berkedutan, perasaan tidak enak meliputinya ketika Todd menaiki anak tangga dengan gumam frustasi.

"Ayah harus memberimu pelajaran, Nak! Ya, Ayah akan memberimu pelajaran untuk menjadi anak baik, Taehyung!". Jin mengernyit ketika gedoran pintu terdengar, suara lecutan sabuk dan jeritan Taehyung mengiris telinganya. Lingkaran biru di pelipis Jin menyala merah, ia mengernyit semakin dalam, merasakan jantungnya berpacu ketika isak tangis Taehyung terdengar.

"Anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menyalahkan aku, hah?!". Cambukan, cambukan yang lebih keras, teriakkan Taehyung. Ia tak berdaya! Jin meremas kepalanya, sistem otaknya kacau balau ketika kilasan citra Taehyung memenuhi retina robotiknya. Sesosok lelaki kurus yang menerima pukulan sang ayah tanpa bisa melawan balik.

"S-Sakit Ayah!".

"Anak bodoh!".

"H-Hentikan! Mengapa kau menghajarku?!".

Jin harus menyelamatkan Taehyung. Ia harus melindunginya!

Jin berteriak keras, melihat dinding merah pada retina android yang berkedip penuh peringatan. ' _Patuhi pemilikmu!', 'Patuhi pemilikmu!'_ , Jin menggeram ketika teriakan Taehyung bertambah kencang. Apakah ini kemarahan yang ia rasakan? Apakah ia ingin menyelamatkan Taehyung?

 _'Patuhi pemilikmu!'_.

Jin mendorong dinding merah itu dengan seluruh tenaga, menjerit ketika lingkar di pelipisnya menyala oranye. Semuanya seperti hancur berkeping keping ketika program dalam otak Jin malfungsi berat, Jin menarik napas panjang ketika untuk pertama kalinya…ia merasa hidup. Ia merasa tidak dikendalikan, memiliki keinginginan sendiri.

"A-Ayah!".

Ia ingin melindungi Taehyung.

Jin bergegas ke lantai atas, rahangnya mengeras ketika lecutan sabuk kembali terdengar. Ia mendobrak paksa kamar lelaki yang meringkuk ketakutan di dekat ranjang. Taehyung terisak ketika Todd mencambuk punggungnya, aliran air mata Taehyung terhenti ketika Jin mendekat dengan geraman marah. "Jangan sakiti dia!", Todd menoleh terkejut, memelototi Jin yang tidak lagi mendengar perintah Todd. Hanya keselamatan Taehyung yang ia pedulikan sekarang.

"Apa katamu, Jalang?!".

"Jangan sakiti Taehyung!", Jin berteriak ketika Todd mencekiknya ke dinding, ia merunduk cepat tatkala pria gempal itu nyaris memukulnya. "Lari, Tae!", Jin menatap Taehyung yang berkaca kaca, berlari keluar sembari menarik lengan Jin bersamanya.

"Mau kemana kalian, hah?!", Todd menyeret leher android yang memekik terkejut. Todd membanting tubuh Jin ke dinding, nyaris menendang perutnya kalau android itu tidak menghindar.

"J-Jin-hyung!", isakan Taehyung terlepas ketika menyaksikan Todd memukuli Jin, menyebabkan sisi wajahnya terkelupas dengan logam mengilap. "Lari, Tae! Lari!", Jin menendang perut Todd sekuat tenaga, melawan pria yang memojokkannya ke rak perlengkapan.

"H-Hyung!".

Jin berteriak keras, mendorong Todd hingga suara bergemertak membuatnya membeku. Kepala Todd terbentur sangat kencang ke rak perlengkapan, mengucurkan darah segar yang membuat retina kebiruan Jin melebar kaget.

"J-J-Jin-hyung?!".

"Ayo!", Jin tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia meremas lengan Taehyung yang berlari ketakutan di belakangnya. Jin menerabas guyuran hujan, mempercepat langkah ketika kakinya berlari menuju pemberhentian bus.

Ia harus membebaskan Taehyung dari Todd.

Ia harus melindunginya.[]

 **RK200**

Yoongi mendorong kursi roda Carl yang tengah menceracau akan acara penghargaan karya lukisnya yang sangat membosankan. Ia membawa Carl menuju ruang kerja, tersenyum ketika pria itu mengusap lembut punggung tangan Yoongi. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu melukis, Yoongi". Yoongi terengah kecil, memastikan bahwa Carl aman pada kursi roda dan penyakitnya tidak kambuh.

"Aku tidak bisa, Carl. Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku…tidak memiliki emosi".

Carl mengamati wajah pucat Yoongi, rambut dan matanya yang sangat hitam dan dingin. Namun, Yoongi yang selalu merawat Carl, memenuhi kebutuhannya yang sudah rentan dan sakit sakitan, kepedulian pria itu melebihi rasa peduli anak kandungnya sendiri, Leo Manfred.

"Cobalah, Yoongi. Luapkan emosimu", Carl menyerahkan palet dengan aneka warna cat, beserta kuas yang sudah sering dipakai. "Pejamkan matamu, Yoongi. Tumpahkan semua yang kau rasakan". Yoongi menggeleng pelan, berusaha menolak sesopan mungkin. "Carl, aku‒". "Kau tidak berpikir aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai android, kan?", Carl tersenyum lesu, meremas pundak Yoongi ketika pria itu memejamkan mata menurut. Apa yang Yoongi rasakan? Semuanya hanya program dan kekosongan emosi. Namun, ia teringat demonstrat yang menyerangnya di jalan, mencaci maki Yoongi dan memukulinya.

Bukankah itu tidak adil? Bukankah ia berhak memiliki kesetaraan dengan manusia? Bagaimana…kalau Yoongi juga memiliki perasaan? Emosi dan penderitaan akan dunia yang membencinya, mengucilkannya hanya karena mereka berbeda. Tubuh yang dirangkai dengan logam, otak dengan sistem dan tujuan tertentu. Namun, Yoongi percaya bahwa ia berhak hidup. Ia layak berjalan bersama mereka.

"Oh, Yoongi…".

Yoongi membuka mata, terengah melihat lukisan yang dibuatnya di kanvas. Sebuah android berteriak dalam keputusasaan, menangis dibawah guyuran hujan yang tidak mengampuni ajalnya. Air matanya tergantikan oleh aliran darah berwarna biru. Mereka memang berbeda, namun, Yoongi juga ingin hidup seperti manusia. Ia ingin diperlakukan dengan adil seperti mereka!

"Omong kosong!", Leo Manfred menggulingkan kanvas Yoongi hingga terjatuh di lantai, tawa bengisnya menggema di ruang kerja. "Inikah yang selalu kau lakukan, Ayah? Menghabiskan waktumu dengan sampah metal sepertinya?!".

"L-Leo?!".

Leo mendengus sinis, mendorong Yoongi dengan pandangan jijik. "Kau bahkan lebih peduli kepadanya, Yah! Apa yang tidak kumiliki darinya?!", Leo menendang Yoongi yang diam dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menyeringai puas ketika android itu tersungkur di lantai, bangkit dan tidak melawan. Kernyitan pada dahi Yoongi menyatakan emosi. Namun, seperti diprogram, ia menunggu perintah Carl yang mencengkeram kursi rodanya panik.

"L-Leo! Hentikan, Nak!".

"Oh, apakah robot ini begitu sempurna bagimu, Ayah?!", Yoongi menahan semua pukulan dan caci maki Leo yang menyudutkannya ke meja lukis. Kemarahan yang Yoongi rasakan seakan membakar pemberontakkan di dalam dirinya. Ia melihat dinding merah yang membatasinya dari Leo. _'Diam di tempat!'. 'Jangan menyerang!'._ Persetan dengan itu!, Yoongi menggeram keras, menghempaskan pundaknya pada dinding merah yang meneriakkan perintah pemrograman _._

 _'Jangan menyerangnya!'._

"Jangan membalas, Yoongi!", Yoongi memporak porandakan sistem yang hancur pada tiap berontakan. Lingkar biru di pelipis Yoongi menyala merah terang, LED itu berkedip kedip liar, memperingati android yang berteriak murka.

Semua ini tidak adil!

"Yoongi!".

Yoongi menghantamkan tinjunya pada rahang Leo yang terhempas ke lantai. Darah merah mengalir dari bibirnya, namun, Yoongi justru menggeram semakin bengis. Ia memukuli pria yang berteriak menahan sakit, mengabaikan Carl yang menyeru panik di kursi rodanya. "Yoongi, hentikan! Y-Yoongi!". Yoongi membeku ketika pintu terdobrak membuka, menampilkan polisi berseragam yang menodongkan sepasang pistol.

" _Detroit Police!"._

"Dia!", Leo menahan seringai keji, ia telah menghubungi pihak kepolisian. Inilah caranya membebaskan diri dari android terkutuk itu. Dengan begini, Leo tidak harus melihat sampah metal itu berkeliaran dirumahnya, merawat ayahnya. Leo pun menuding Yoongi dengan rasa marah dan kemenangan. "Tangkap android itu! Ia hendak melukai Ayahku!".

Yoongi terengah ketika polisi meringkusnya di lantai, ia melihat Carl yang meremas jantungnya kesakitan, napasnya sesak tatkala para polisi menekan kepala Yoongi secara paksa dan memperlakukan android itu seperti seekor binatang liar.

"T-Tidak!", Carl berteriak lemah, Yoongi menyeru ketika pria itu tumbang dari kursi rodanya. "Carl!?".

"H-Hentikan…!".

Leo berteriak murka ketika ayahnya tidak bisa bergerak, "Android itu pembunuh! Ia membunuh Ayahku!".

Yoongi membanting tubuh polisi itu dengan kencang, tidak peduli akan senjata api yang bisa merusak biometrisya. Ia melihat Carl terkapar di lantai sembari meremas jantung, sosok ayah yang selalu melindungi Yoongi, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa perbedaan membuat manusia merasa takut. Namun, di mata Carl, Yoongi jauh lebih berarti dari serangkaian mesin.

Yoongi bersimpuh di samping Carl yang tersengal sengal berat. "Y-Yoongi…".

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan rasa sakit?

"C-Carl!".

"Jadilah…orang yang kau inginkan, Yoongi", Carl tersenyum lemah. " _You…will always be my son_ ". Yoongi merasakan air transparan mengaliri matanya. Apakah ia menangis? Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan luapan emosi? Mengapa ia menangis?!

Yoongi terisak ketika langkah kaki para polisi mendekatinya. "T-Tidak", Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak membunuhnya!".

Namun, polisi itu tetap menarik pelatuk.[]

 **RK800**

Jungkook berdiri diam dibalik kaca dua arah, menyaksikan Jimin menginterogasi Deviant dengan frustasi. Android itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, retina robotisnya menunduk ke bawah, seperti bersembunyi dari rasa takut untuk yang pertama kali. "Biar aku yang mencoba", Jungkook angkat suara ketika Jimin keluar dari ruangan tanpa hasil. Mereka harus mendapatkan pengakuan tersangka, itulah tugas Jungkook.

 _"Suspect's all yours_ ", Jimin mendengus kecut ketika Jungkook memasuki ruangan, meski seorang polisi mencemooh keras. Tidakkah Jungkook sudah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ia diprogram untuk berhasil? Ia tidak bisa gagal.

Jungkook mengamati luka bakar di tangan Deviant, kepala logamnya yang terkelupas, tangan kirinya sobek akibat pukulan bisbol. "Apa kau menyerang pemilikmu?", tanya Jungkook dengan suara tenang, tersangka itu sedikit meliriknya ketika Jungkook menarik kursi untuk interogasi. Namun, Jungkook hanya properti Cyberlife yang tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan.

Ia hanya akan mematuhi pemiliknya.

"Apa kau membunuh Charlos Ortiz? Kau menusuknya, benar?", Jungkook memperlihatkan foto mayat Ortiz yang disimpan kepolisian sebagai barang bukti. Tersangka menggeleng sendu, tidak bisa menatap tubuh manusia yang terkulai dengan aliran darah.

"Dia memukuliku…", Deviant menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, selalu saja salah…dan ia akan kembali menghajarku", Deviant meremas jemarinya penuh rasa takut, menahan tangis ketika mengingat seluruh rasa sakit yang diberikan Charlos, kelakuan kasarnya kepada android yang tidak bisa melawan, hingga suatu hari ia merasa sesuatu terbangun dalam programnya, sebuah jiwa yang terbebas dari perbudakan.

"Aku pun menusuknya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi…hingga yang kurasakan hanyalah kepuasan", android itu tersenyum miris, menatap Jungkook yang tidak menampilkan sedikit pun emosi.

"Mengapa kau tidak lari? Mengapa kau justru ke loteng?".

Deviant menggeleng, membayangkan Charlos yang memakinya meski ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Menyiksanya hanya karena ia seorang android yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Berkata kasar hanya karena ia tidak memiliki perasaan. Emosinya seperti dirampas ketika sebuah program diunduh ke dalam sistemnya. _Software_ yang memaksa android itu mematuhi Charlos.

"Patuhi pemilikmu…jangan pernah membangkang", Deviant itu terisak ketika meremas luka bakar disepanjang lengannya. "Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakiti Charlos, aku tidak sadar telah membunuhnya dan…aku merasa sangat takut", ia menatap Jungkook nanar, berusaha berbicara disela tangis. "Aku merasa sangat ketakutan…maka aku bersembunyi".

Jungkook mengernyit, merasakan kemarahan Deviant yang berhadapan dengannya. Mata yang dipenuhi teror berusaha mencari kemanusiaan pada retina biru elektrik Jungkook. Jungkook melihat Jimin yang mengangguk diluar, mereka telah mendapatkan pengakuan tersangka. Tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Apa kau tidak ingin terbebas?", Deviant itu menyuara serak ketika Jungkook hendak bangkit. "Apa kau akan terus menerus menjadi budak mereka? Hidup hanya untuk mematuhi seorang manusia?", ia menggeram ketika Jungkook melangkah ke pintu.

" _It's time for us to be the masters_ ".

Jungkook terkejut ketika dua polisi merangsek masuk, menahan tersangka yang memelototi Jungkook dengan pandangan liar. Deviant merasa begitu takut ketika para polisi meremas kedua pundaknya, akan membongkar tubuh logamnya sampai mati, merusak semua memorinya. Ia akan diprogram ulang, kembali menjadi budak seorang majikan yang tidak pernah menghargainya.

"RA9 akan menyelamatkan kita!".

"Kita akan terbebas!", Deviant itu meraih pistol seorang polisi dalam satu kedipan mata. Jungkook membeku ketika android itu menembak kepalanya sendiri dan tumbang ke lantai.

"Apa…apa apaan?!", Jimin memasuki ruang interogasi dengan napas terengah. Jungkook mengamati mayat yang terbaring dalam kubangan darah biru. Ia telah mendesaknya terlalu keras, menyebabkan tingkat stress Deviant mencapai titik optimum dan ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkook, keluarlah! Kau tidak perlu menyaksikan semua ini", Jimin menggeleng kalut, menatap miris android yang diam beku dengan mata dipenuhi duka. Namun, Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kosong, meninggalkan Jimin tanpa emosi ketika menyaksikan mayat yang terbaring di lantai ruangan.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, mengamati Jungkook yang berjalan keluar, jaket hitam birunya menampilkan _serial number_ yang akan selalu Jimin ingat.

RK800.

Untuk sesaat yang singkat, Jimin pun berharap bahwa Jungkook bukanlah sekadar mesin.[] 


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **RK800**

Jungkook memasuki kantor pusat Kepolisian Detroit yang dikelilingi jendela kaca, ia baru saja mendapat kabar dari Cyberlife bahwa Jungkook resmi bergabung dengan unit kepolisian dalam menangani kasus android. Jungkook berjalan ke meja resepsionis yang berwarna kelabu suram, disambut oleh wanita android yang tersenyum profesional. "Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, _Sir?"._

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan _Lieutenant_ Park".

Wanita itu mengangguk kaku, "Identitas Anda, _Sir?",_ Jungkook berkedip, LED di pelipisnya berdenyar kuning dan mengirimkan identitas resminya kepada wanita android yang tersenyum datar. "Silahkan, _Sir_ ". Jungkook mengangguk, melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian dengan para polisi yang sibuk bekerja di meja masing masing. Jungkook menoleh kesana kemari, tidak menemukan lelaki mungil yang resmi menjadi rekan kerjanya. "Permisi, apa kau melihat _Lieutenant_ Park?", Jungkook mengampiri petugas yang menghela napas simpatik.

"Kalau kau beruntung, Letnan Park akan datang jam 12 siang".

"Terimakasih", Jungkook menunggu sembari mengamati sekitar, berbagai kasus terbuka di layar komputer para polisi yang menyesap kopi sembari berpikir. Jungkook berdiri tegak ketika perawakan mungil Jimin memasuki kantor. " _Lieutenant!_ ", Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dengan senyum kaku, namun, pria itu langsung berjalan melewatinya. Ia memasuki kantor Kapten Jeffery Fowler yang tampak tidak ingin diganggu.

"Jeffery? Kau memanggilku?", Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kapten Fowler, mendengus ketika Jungkook mengetuk masuk dan berdiri kaku di belakang Jimin, kedua tangan ditelungkupkan di belakang punggung.

"Ah, ya, Jim…aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan investigasi android ini kepadamu". Bola mata Jimin melebar, kernyitan tidak suka muncul di dahinya. "Apa? Kau bercanda, Jeff? Kau tahu betapa aku membenci benda itu, kan?", ujarnya sembari melirik Jungkook sinis. Jeffery menghela napas lelah, menatap lurus letnan yang mendecak kesal di kursi. "Semua anggota sudah mendapatkan tugas masing masing, Jim. Kau yang paling cakap dalam investigasi ini". Jeffery menggeleng ketika emosi terlintas pada wajah tampan Jimin.

"Dengar, aku mendapat tumpukan kasus android setiap minggu. Penyerangan, bahkan pembunuhan, ini sudah termasuk investigasi kriminal! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa android AX400 menyerang pemiliknya semalam. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?!". Jimin memejamkan mata penat, ia begitu membenci mesin robotis yang terlalu cerdas bernama android, ia tidak peduli kalau mereka membantu penyelidikannya sekali pun. Jimin terlalu membenci sampah logam itu untuk memaafkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau".

"Ayolah!", Jeffery menuding Jungkook. "Cyberlife memfasilitasimu dengan ciptaan tercanggihnya dan benda itu akan menjadi rekan kerjamu!". "Oh, ya ampun!", Jimin mendengus jengkel. "Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang _partner!_ Apalagi, bangsat logam sepertinya!", Jimin mendelik benci kepada Jungkook. Jungkook diam saja, merasakan sesuatu yang panas dalam tubuhnya tapi tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Apakah sistemnya malfungsi?

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mendengarkan rengekanmu, Jim! Kau seorang letnan polisi, Ya Tuhan! Kerjakan investigasimu atau serahkan lencanamu sekarang!", Jeffery menarik napas. " _Now will you excuse me? I have tons of works to do_ ". Jimin mengumpat kasar ketika Kapten Fowler kembali memeriksa _file_ di layar komputernya. Jungkook tersenyum kaku ketika Jimin keluar dengan bantingan pintu.

"Terimakasih telah mengajakku bergabung, Kapten. Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin dan‒".

"Tutup pintunya saat kau keluar", usir Jeffery tanpa melirik Jungkook sedikit pun. Jungkook terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum sistemnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum profesional dan ia mengangguk patuh. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _Captain_ ", Jungkook pun melangkah keluar.[]

Jungkook mendatangi Letnan Park yang menyibukkan diri di meja kerjanya. Ia menghela napas kesal ketika Jungkook mendekat, " _Lietunant?_ Sebaiknya kita memulai investigasi sekarang. Menyelidiki penyerangan AX400 sepertinya awal yang baik". Jimin tidak menghiraukan Jungkook yang berdiri kaku di sampingnya. " _Lietunant?_ Apakah ada meja yang bisa kupakai?".

"Disitu kosong", Jimin mengangguk dingin ke meja yang belum dibereskan. Jungkook tidak memprotes, mendudukkan diri sembari melirik Letnan yang menyesap kopi pahitnya dengan dengusan lelah. "Apa kau memiliki _files_ tentang Deviant? Aku ingin mempelajarinya, _Sir_ ". Jimin menggebrak cangkir kopinya dengan senyum kejam. Rasanya, ia ingin menghancurkan android itu berkeping keping agar berhenti mengganggunya. "Lihat didepanmu, kan? Ada komputer, ada jaringan. Carilah sendiri, makhluk bodoh".

"Baik, _Lieutenant_ ", Jimin mendengus ketika Jungkook tersenyum kaku. Android itu menemukan lebih dari dua ribu _files_ dilayarnya, tidak tahu darimana ia harus memulai. " _Lieutenant?",_ Jimin memejamkan mata penat. " _Lietunant_ Park?". " _Oh, for fucksake!",_ Jimin meremas rambutnya ketika Jungkook mendekat, menyentuh pundaknya yang langsung panas akibat mesin terkutuk itu.

"Apa maumu, sih?!".

"Aku diprogram Cyberlife untuk menyelesaikan kasus dan aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga kau ingin bekerja, _Lietunant_. Sebaiknya, kita mulai menyelidiki penyerangan AX400 dan‒". _Sudah cukup!,_ Jimin bangkit dengan geraman marah, membanting tubuh Jungkook yang melebarkan retina biru elektriknya kaget. Ia meremas kerah android yang membeku, menjepitnya ke dinding kantor.

"Kau tahu apa, brengsek? Kalau terserah padaku, aku ingin melempar tubuh menjijikkanmu ke tempat pembuangan sampah dan membakarmu sampai hangus tak bersisa!". Jimin tersengal sengal. "Maka, tutup mulutmu dan jangan berbicara kepadaku!".

Jungkook terdiam di tempat, memandangi wajah emosional Jimin dengan retina robotisnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook kembali terbakar, seperti ia mengerti bahwa Jimin membenci dan menyimpan dendam kepadanya. Jungkook paham ia tidak bisa memiliki perasaan, tapi kelakuan kasar Jimin seperti mengubah sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook. Bolehkah Jungkook merasa bahwa ia diperlakukan dengan…tidak baik?

" _L-Lieutenant?_ Maaf menganggumu", seorang petugas menghampiri mereka, melirik Jungkook yang terjepit di dinding dengan cengkeraman Jimin di kerah seragamnya. "Kami menemukn informasi mengenai AX400 yang menyerang pemiliknya semalam. Ia terlihat di distrik Revendale siang ini, _Sir_ ".

Jimin menghela napas panjang, melepaskan android yang masih tidak mengeluarkan suara. "Baik. Akan kuperiksa", Jimin meraih mantelnya kasar, tak menunggu 'rekan kerjanya' yang terguncang sembari membenarkan dasi. Jungkook mengerti ia harus beradaptasi dengan tingkah laku Jimin, bertanya sebanyak mungkin dan mengeruk informasi. Tapi, sesuatu di dalam sistemnya merasa…bahwa Jungkook ingin diam saja.[]

 **AX400**

Jin meremas tangan Taehyung sembari berjalan menerabas hujan. Tubuh lelaki kurus itu menggigil kedinginan, Jin harus mencari tempat untuk mereka, memberi pakaian bersih kepada Taehyung yang sudah gemetaran hebat. "Tae, kau tidak apa apa?", Jin menyentuh pundak lelaki yang mengangguk kecil, menariknya menyebrangi jalanan Detroit yang basah selama musim hujan. "Kita harus berteduh, ikuti aku", Jin memasuki rumah yang terbengkalai, namun, cukup untuk menghangatkan diri mereka.

Taehyung menggeleng ketakutan, "J-Jin-hyung, aku tidak suka tempat ini", Taehyung meremas jemari androidnya takut, meski Jin berusaha tersenyum menenangkan dan menariknya ke dalam.

"Tidak apa apa, Tae. Aku akan menjagamu, oke?", Jin memeriksa jendela yang ditutup oleh papan kayu, ia menoleh panik ketika tidak menemukan Taehyung di belakangnya. "Tae?!". "J-Jin-hyung!". Jin merasakan jantungnya meloncat, ia mengikuti isak tangis Taehyung, membeku ketika menemukan lelaki itu terjepit ke dinding. Seorang pria menodongkan pisau berburu dengan pendelikan liar kepadanya.

"S-Siapa kau?! Jangan menyakitnya!", Jin menarik lengan pria yang tersungkur ke depan. Ia terkejut ketika pria itu menoleh, memperlihatkan sisi kiri wajahnya yang mengelupas dengan logam lecet lecet. "Ralph b-benci manusia, m-mereka menyakiti Ralph". Pria itu tersenyum tidak waras, tak bisa melihat sempurna dengan mata kirinya yang rusak dan nyaris copot.

"L-Lihat apa yang mereka perbuat kepada Ralph…m-manusia manusia jahat!".

Jin menenggak ludah, berusaha menarik Taehyung yang gemetaran di bawah hujan. "Namaku Jin dan dia tidak berdosa. Kau lihat? Aku juga android, dan lelaki itu tidak pernah menyakitiku!", Jin tersenyum gugup, merasa lega ketika Ralph menurunkan pisauya. "T-Tidak pernah?". "Sama sekali!", Jin dengan cepat merengkuh Taehyung yang langsung memeluknya takut.

"Kita hanya membutuhkan tempat untuk berteduh, Ralph. Satu malam saja", android yang rusak parah itu tersenyum lebar, menarik Jin serta Taehyung yang menggeleng kencang. "Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, Jin!…dan…dan juga teman manismu itu!", Ralph terkekeh keras, mengamati Taehyung yang bersembunyi di balik androidnya untuk perlindungan.

"T-Terimakasih, Ralph", Jin menelan ludah waswas, tidak membiarkan Taehyung terlepas darinya satu detik saja.

"Sebaiknya kau melepas LED-mu. Agar kau tidak bisa dilacak", Ralph menunjuk lingkar kebiruan di pelipis Jin, menyerahkan pisau yang Jin terima dengan gelisah. "B-Baiklah", Taehyung memejamkan mata ketika Jin menusukkan mata pisau pada LED-nya, menembus lapisan logam di balik kulit manusia rekayasa. Ia pun menarik keras, Jin terengah ketika lingkar kebiruan itu menggelinding jatuh di kakinya.

"B-Bagus! Ralph suka! Sangat suka!" pria itu bertepuk tangan bungah, memberikan Jin dan Taehyung pakaian ganti serta alas untuk tidur. Jin mengangguk berterimakasih, memeluk Taehyung setelah mereka berganti dengan baju kering. Setidaknya tempat ini hangat, setidaknya mereka akan aman dan‒

Jin menatap Taehyung miris.

Setidaknya lelaki manis itu bisa tenang untuk semalam saja.[]

Jin tersentak ketika Ralph menggoncang pundaknya keesokan pagi. Perasaan lega membanjir ketika ia melihat Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas di dadanya. "Ada apa, Ralph?", Jin mengernyit bingung. Pria itu melenguh takut, menuding pintu dan baru saja Jin menyadari gedoran tidak sabar yang berasal dari luar.

" _Detroit police!"._

"Bersembunyi! Jin, bersembunyi!".

Ralph terlonjak ketika pintu rumah membanting terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria dengan rahang tegas dan mata biru elektrik. Android itu mengamati Ralph tajam, Ralph memindai seragam hitam biru android kepolisian yang memeriksa rumahnya dengan sigap. "M-Maaf, kau siapa? Ralph tidak suka pengunjung! I-Ini rumah Ralph!".

Jungkook mengabaikan android yang menelan ludah tegang, Ralph berdiri kaku sembari melirik mata biru Jin yang bersembunyi dengan Taehyung di kolong bawah tangga. "Namaku Jungkook, aku ditugaskan Cyberlife untuk menangkap sebuah android", Jungkook berpaling kepada Ralph. "AX400, apa kau melihatnya?". Ralph menggeleng cepat, merasakan jantungnya berdentam keras ketika Jungkook kembali memeriksa.

"T-Tidak. Ralph tidak pernah melihat".

Jungkook memindai lokasi dengan retina robotisnya, mengernyit ketika merasakan kehadiran android lain disekitar. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya yang biru elektrik, mendekat ke bawah tangga yang gelap gulita. Ia merunduk semakin rendah, hendak menggapai ketika Ralph mencekiknya dari belakang.

"Jin! Lari, Jin!", Jungkook menggeram ketika android itu meremas lehernya jatuh, ia melihat Seokjin yang berlari keluar bersama seorang lelaki kurus.

Itu AX400! Itu misinya!

Jungkook membanting tubuh Ralph yang berteriak sakit, android kepolisian itu segera mengejar pria yang berlari panik keluar rumah. " _Hey_ , Jungkook!", Jimin mengikuti rekan kerjanya yang mengejar tanpa menghiraukan hal lain. Jin tersengal, mencengkeram lengan Taehyung ketika bayangan Jungkook mengintainya dari belakang. Jin mendengar langkah Jungkook yang semakin mendekat, kesempatannya semakin tipis!

Taehyung menjerit ketika Jin melontarkan tubuh mereka hingga menggelinding di tanah yang berlumpur. Jin bangkit secepat kilat, melompati pembatas jalan dan menyebrangi persimpangan yang padat dengan kendaraan lalu lalang.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan?!". " _Hey!",_ Jimin berusaha menarik seragam Jungkook yang melompati pagar, mata terfokus kepada dua pria yang tunggang langgang menghindari kendaraan di jalan. "Jungkook! Bangsat!", Jimin berteriak serak, melihat androidnya menghindari mobil dengan gerakan cepat, memanfaatkan trotoar yang licin untuk memerosotkan dirinya di bawah truk.

"Bajingan!".

Taehyung terisak takut, nyaris tertabrak mobil ketika Jin melindunginya. Jungkook berada terlalu dekat, Jin menggertakkan gigi dan melemparkan tubuh Taehyung ke tepi jalan, "Pergi, Tae! Lari!".

"H-Hyung!".

Jin tercekik ketika Jungkook menarik kerah jaketnya kasar, mereka berlawanan dengan klakson mobil yang terdengar nyaring di sekeliling. Jin menarik napas, berusaha menghalau pukulan Jungkook di bawah guyuran hujan. Android kepolisian itu menendang lututnya, Jin menggeram ketika Jungkook menyepaknya ke trotoar. "Lari, Taehyung, lari!".

Ia berbalik, Taehyung meringkuk ketakutan di tepi jalan, Jungkook mencekik dan menindihnya dengan bola mata biru elektrik yang sedingin es. Jin memberontak kuat, Taehyung tidak akan bertahan tanpanya! Taehyung membutuhkannya!

Jin berteriak keras, menendang dada Jungkook yang terhempas ke belakang jalan. "Jungkook!", Jimin melebarkan bola matanya ketika sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"JUNGKOOK, AWAS!".

Jimin membeku ketika android itu terlempar jauh, suara tabrakkan melumpuhkan pendengaran Jimin. Napasnya tersengal sengal melihat darah biru yang mengucur dari hidung Jungkook, tubuhnya terbaring kaku dengan mata terbuka kosong. _"FUCK!",_ Jimin mengumpat keras, menghubungi bala bantuan ketika Jin berlari pergi dengan Taehyung dalam genggaman tangannya.[]

 **RK200**

Yoongi menarik napasnya yang terasa sesak, lumpur memenuhi sekujur tubuh Yoongi yang beku dibawah guyuran hujan. Yoongi mengangkat wajah pucatnya yang dipenuhi lumpur, pengelihatannya berwarna merah dengan pendengaran berdenging. Ia melihat petir dikejauhan, siraman hujan yang terdengar samar di telinganya. Yoongi berdiri hanya untuk jatuh kembali, ia berada di tempat pembuangan android, rangka besi dan logam mengelilinginya.

Yoongi segera menjalankan diagnosis kepada tubuh robotisnya yang sudah dibongkar dan dibuang setelah penangkapan di rumah Carl. Kaki kiri Yoongi hilang, mata kirinya juga dilepas dari rangka logam yang memercikkan api. Lingkar biru di pelipis Yoongi berwarna merah terang, audionya rusak parah dengan _Thirium Regulator_ yang bocor. Kalau Yoongi tidak segera mengganti regulatornya, sistemnya akan mati.

Yoongi mulai merangkak, setengah buta ketika ia menganalisa rangka kaki yang terbuang bersama tumpukan android lain. _Incompatible_ , tertera di retina Yoongi yang menggeram marah. Ia kembali merangkak, mendekati rangka logam android yang nyaris tidak berfungsi. _Compatible_ , Yoongi merasakan hasrat mendesak untuk bertahan hidup. " _P_ - _Please, Please don't!",_ Yoongi terengah ketika kerangka android itu meremas tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin mati! Biarkan aku hidup!".

Yoongi mengertakkan gigi kuat kuat, mencabut regulator android yang mati total dengan napas tercekik. Yoongi segera mengganti regulatornya yang meyala merah, memasukkannya ke dalam jantung kebiruan Yoongi yang bertautan kabel rumit. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali berfungsi ketika nyala kemerahan berganti biru elektrik. Ia mencabut lepas kaki kiri android yang sudah tak 'bernyawa' itu, memasukkannya pada rangka lutut Yoongi yang buntung akibat pembongkaran.

Ia segera mengganti audio telinganya, merasa hidup ketika gemerisik hujan dan petir mengisi pendengaran Yoongi. Ia terengah engah, berjalan sempoyongan mencari komponen visual yang cocok dengan serinya. Ia merunduk di atas rangka android yang berusaha merangkak keluar dari pegunungan sampah. Yoongi menarik napas, mencabut mata biru terang android yang berkelejetan di bawah kakinya.

Yoongi memasang bola mata itu pada perangkat visualnya yang langsung menyesuaikan. Yoongi tidak membuang buang waktu untuk merangkak keluar, memanjati pegunungan android yang sudah mati. Ia bernapas banyak banyak ketika cengkeramannya mencapai tepi lubang pembuangan. Yoongi berlutut dengan putus asa dan kemarahan di dalam dirinya. Manusia yang melakukan ini…mereka yang membuatnya menderita!

 _Carl…_

Kehidupan Yoongi dahulu sempurna, pemiliknya menganggap Yoongi seperti anak kandung sendiri, memperlakukannya dengan baik. Namun, kebencian dan keserakahan manusia yang membuat Yoongi tersiksa.

 _I've seen hell…and now, hell lives In me_

Yoongi membiarkan guyuran hujan membasahi wajahnya yang dipenuhi lumpur. Hitam dan biru, kedua matanya memandang langit dengan kobaran api yang memberontak pada sistem dan program Yoongi. Ia meraih logam tajam di tanah, mengeluarkan paksa LED yang berkeriut di pelipisnya. Ia ingin seperti mereka, ia ingin menjadi manusia dan mendapatkan hak untuk hidup.

Hak untuk terlindungi.

Hak untuk keadilan.

Android maupun manusia, mereka semua hidup.

Yoongi menyambar jaket panjang yang sobek sobek, memakainya sembari bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kalau manusia membencinya, maka ia akan membenci mereka lima kali lipat. Kalau mereka memaksakan perbudakan, Yoongi akan menghantarkan sebuah perang.[] 


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **RK200**

Yoongi menatap matahari pucat di musim kemarau. Matanya yang biru dan hitam menelaah tajam, diikuti dengan kernyitan pada dahinya. Bila ia tidak bisa merasakan emosi sebelum ini, Yoongi merasa sangat marah dan berapi api untuk bebas sekarang, mendapatkan seluruh hak hidupnya. Bukan hanya diri sendiri, namun, android lain yang terpenjara menjadi budak. _'Temukan Jericho!'_ , seorang adroid berteriak kepadanya di tempat pembuangan sampah, memberikan harapan kepada Yoongi yang putus asa dengan kaki dan mata kiri yang hilang. _'Temukan Jericho, berjuanglah untuk kehidupan kita!'._

Sekarang, Yoongi tengah menganalisa sebuah _graffiti_ , menemukan simbol Jericho yang hanya dapat dideteksi oleh Deviant, ia sendiri tak percaya sudah berapa banyak peraturan yang ia langgar, semenjak kedua kakinya berjalan pergi dari rumah Carl, Yoongi adalah pemberontak. Ia tak akan mematuhi peraturan manusia, ia mengerti mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Mulai sekarang, Yoongi akan memutuskan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi memanjat kargo kapal yang berkeriut kecil, sinar matahari terlihat seperti lalapan api dihadapannya. Sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi pun terbangun, seiring dengan langkah tegasnya menuju tepi kargo. Ia melihat kapal yang sangat besar, berdiri kokoh di antara lautan biru kelam. Ombak berdeburan pada telinga Yoongi, ia menarik napas dalam. Aroma asin laut menyegarkan pikirannya, menyadarkan bahwa inilah pertama kali Yoongi benar benar melihat dunia.

Arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terjun bebas, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada ketika terpaan angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Yoongi merasakan dirinya tercebur pada sebuah lubang yang digenangi air, saluran kapal yang berbau menjijikkan, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan perlawanan Yoongi kini. Ia bangkit tegap, membiarkan air menetesi dagu lancipnya.

Retina robotis Yoongi menyesuaikan _visual_ saluran kapal yang gelap gulita. Yoongi mengikuti terowongan yang ditumbuhi lumut, keriut kapal terdengar dengan gerakan yang melenceng ke kiri dan kanan, mengikuti irama ombak laut. Yoongi meraih tangga berkarat yang menuntunnya pada ruangan terbengkalai di lambung kapal. Ia melihat api, tubuhnya membeku ketika sekelebat bayangan mendekat.

Seorang android, dua, tiga, empat‒

"Selamat datang di Jericho". Hoseok tersenyum dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar cerah, mengamati Yoongi yang tampak hilang dan putus asa. Yoongi mendekat ke lingkaran android yang mengamatinya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Namaku Yoongi. Apakah ini…apakah ini Jericho?", Yoongi merasakan suaranya mengeras, tegas untuk mendapatkan kebebasan. Hoseok mengangguk dengan senyum pegertian, semua android yang datang ke Jericho mencari sebuah harapan baru, mereka semua terluka dan terpuruk, menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang dan jauh dari manusia.

"Kami menyelamatkan semua android yang mencari perlindungan. Kami bersembunyi, memutus kontak dengan manusia yang berniat menyakiti kami semua", Hoseok mengitari api yang memercik di mata hijaunya, ia kembali menatap Yoongi, seperti menembusnya, melihat jiwa yang rela berkorban untuk memperjuangkan kehidupan seluruh android. "Kau dapat tinggal disini, Yoongi. Tidak ada syarat", raut Hoseok berubah suram. "Bergabunglah dengan yang lain…kami mencoba menyelamatkan sebanyak yang kami bisa".

"Dan namamu?".

Pria itu menunduk suram, "Hoseok".[]

Yoongi mengernyit, melihat seorang android yang tersenyum lemah kepadanya di sudut kapal, seperti melihat kepada dirinya yang lama. Yoongi pun mendekat, menyentuh tangan android yang berkarat dan kotor, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?", tanya Yoongi yang melihat bahwa _regulator_ android itu membutuhkan tenaga, ia hampir kehabisan Blue Blood.

"Sama seperti yang lain. Kami bersembunyi, hingga _Thirium_ kami habis dan pada akhirnya…kami tak lagi berfungsi", wanita botak itu tertawa miris, "Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa diriku hidup, aku memiliki perasaan. Aku…", ia menggeleng kecil ketika tubuhnya berkeriut keras. "…bukan hanya mesin".

Yoongi terengah ketika tubuh wanita itu membeku, disertai senyum putus asa yang membingkai wajah kotornya. Ia mengernyit keras, menjauhi android yang dinonaktifkan secara otomatis. Ia melihat pria yang terbatuk batuk sembari bersandar pada lambung kapal, semua orang yang berada disini terluka parah.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?", Yoongi berlutut dan meremas tangan pria yang terbatuk semakin keras.

"M-Manusia itu…mereka menyeretku di belakang mobil seperti sebuah mainan kotor", ia meremas jantung kebiruannya yang berdetak semakin lambat. "Mereka…menganggap itu lucu dan sangat menyenangkan", pria itu balik menggenggam tangan pucat Yoongi, menatap kepada sepasang bola matanya yang berbeda warna. "A-Aku tidak ingin mati…", ia terisak lirih. "K-Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku mati".

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, melihat mayat android anak kecil yang terbaring dengan mata terbuka di lain sisi. Mereka semua sengsara, disiksa oleh manusia yang hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Android, mereka dianggap seperti budak yang harus mematuhi perintah. Bukankah mereka juga berhak merasa bahagia?

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Hoseok, dibalik senyum cerahnya, Yoongi dapat melihat sebuah luka yang dalam. "Kita harus menolong mereka, Hoseok. Kita harus mencari bahan bakar". Hoseok menggeleng miris, "Tidak akan cukup. _There won't be enough for everyone_ ". Yoongi tidak menyerah, ia sudah tidak mempunyai apa apa lagi, maka ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencuri dari gudang Cyberlife? Tidak jauh dari sini dan mereka menyimpan sangat banyak _Thirium_ ". Hoseok berpaling terkejut, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Gudang Cyberlife dijaga ketat dua puluh empat jam, mana mungkin bisa?!

"Yoongi benar. Mereka bahkan menyimpan suku cadang, _biocomponents_ dan segala macam hal yang kita butuhkan", seorang android bernama Simon angkat bicara. "Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka, Hoseok!", Yoongi berujar tegas, menatap tiga android yang sudah menjalankan Jericho sekian lama. Hoseok, Simon, dan Josh.

Hoseok tampak berpikir keras, "Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap?".

Yoongi mengepalkan tangan, "Itu lebih baik daripada berdiam disini sampai mati. Setidaknya, kita berusaha".

Hoseok terengah, menatap lurus kepada rekrut barunya yang berapi api. Setelah sekian lama berjuang, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengembalikan semangat dalam diri Hoseok. Ya, mereka harus berjuang untuk android, mereka harus melawan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Baiklah", Hoseok mengangguk mantap. " _Lead the way_ ".[]

 **AX400**

Jin mengenggam tangan Taehyung dibawah semburan hujan. Ralph memberinya informasi bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa membantu mereka di ujung Detroit. Seorang manusia yang telah menolong banyak android tersesat, Deviants yang mencari perlindungan dari pihak kepolisian. Jin menghembuskan napas, berhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_ tua dengan pagar runcing yang terliliti akar tanaman. Taehyung menggeleng takut, namun, mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Jin menarik Taehyung masuk, mengetuk pintu ganda yang dipelitur meski termakan waktu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pria gempal yang mengingatkan Jin kepada Todd. Taehyung bersembunyi dibalik androidnya, pria gemuk itu menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. "Siapa kau?". Jin berdeham, berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang tidak berani mendongak. "Seorang android memberitahuku bahwa kau bisa menolong. N-Namaku Jin, ini Taehyung. Kumohon, tolong kami", Zlatko melebarkan bola matanya sepersekian detik, mengamati wajah Taehyung yang dibasahi air hujan, tubuhnya menggigil, mereka membutuhkan tempat tinggal.

"Masuklah", Zlatko memastikan tidak ada polisi yang berpatroli sebelum menarik Jin beserta Taehyung masuk ke dalam _mansion_ -nya. Jin terkejut ketika seorang android bertubuh jangkung mendekat dengan patuh. "Ah…ini androidku, namanya Namjoon. Jangan takut, ia pria yang baik". Namjoon tersenyum kaku kepada Jin yang memundurkan langkah, memeluk kepala Taehyung protektif ketika Zlatko mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Jadi, kau seorang Deviant, _huh?_...dan kau menginginkan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tempat yang aman". Jin mengangguk, tidak pernah melepaskan jemarinya dari remasan tangan Taehyung. Zlatko mengangguk pengertian, "Canada adalah tempat yang terbaik. Lansekapnya indah dan mereka tidak memiliki peraturan android. Kau bisa bebas disana". Jin tersenyum pilu, mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung yang memeluknya erat. Ia hanya ingin melindungi lelaki yang sudah seperti adik kecilnya, melihat Taehyung bahagia merupakan satu satunya keinginan Jin.

"Tapi, aku harus mengeluarkan _tracker_ -mu dulu. Semua android memiliki _tracker_ yang memungkinkan mereka untuk dilacak". "Tapi, aku sudah melepas LED-ku ketika kabur", Zlatko menghela napas muram, berdiri dari kursinya yang bermotif hewan tropika. " _Tracker_ berada dalam tubuhmu, Jin. Ikuti aku dan aku akan melepasnya…Oh! Lelaki manis itu bisa menunggu disini selama proses berlangsung".

Jin menggeleng cepat, meremas pundak Taehyung yang semakin gelisah, "Dia harus bersamaku".

"Ah…tentu saja", Zlatko menyunggingkan senyum, melangkah menuju _basement_ yang berbau apak dan berjamur. "Maaf kalau tempat ini tidak nyaman. Pelepasan _tracker_ itu _illegal,_ maka aku harus beroperasi secara sembunyi sembunyi". Jin mengikuti pria gempal itu melewati sel penjara di sekelilingnya. Taehyung tercekat, mendekati salah satu sel yang gelap gulita, samar samar ia bisa melihat sinar merah yang berupa titik kecil.

"Kuharap lelaki manis itu tidak terlalu ketakutan?". "Oh…", Jin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Dia akan baik baik saja, terimakasih", Jin mengikuti Zlatko ke ruang operasi yang berada di ujung _basement,_ sebuah mesin terletak di tengah tengah, lengkap dengan kabel hijau, biru, dan dua penjepit tangan yang terbuat dari logam keras. "Prosesnya akan terasa sedikit sakit", Zlatko mengoperasikan layar yang menampilkan sistematik android. "Silahkan", ia mengangguk agar Jin melangkah ke atas mesinnya.

Jin menarik napas panjang, berdiri di pelat metal yang berbentuk lingkaran. Ia terkejut ketika sesuatu menusuk tengkuk dan punggungnya, kedua tangannya terjepit dan ia terangkat naik. "J-Jin-hyung?!", Jin mengernyit ketika Taehyung menyerukan namanya. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terasa nyeri, panas menyengat retinanya yang berkedip kedip liar.

"Kau tahu…untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal", Zlatko mengerutkan hidungnya jijik, " _Tracker_ berhenti berfungsi pada para Deviants, maka sangat sulit untuk mencari bajingan seperti mereka! _So_ , tidak ada alasan untukku melepas _tracker_ -mu sama sekali!", Zlatko tertawa keji, Jin melebarkan bola matanya ketika sengatan rasa panas itu bertambah hebat. "T-Tapi, kau bilang‒!".

"Oh, ya, ya. Kalian para Deviants memang sangat naïve!", pria gemuk itu terkekeh geli. "Kalian meminta pertolongan kepadaku dan aku hanya…yah, menghapus memori kalian, menjual kalian dengan harga yang lebih mahal atau…bersenang senang untuk eksperimen kecilku!". Jin berteriak ketika penghapusan memori dimulai di sistemnya. Ia memberontak, menahan air mata ketika kilas ingatannya melayang dan dirampas.

"Namjoon, kunci lelaki manis itu! Aku akan mengurusnya nanti". "Taehyung!", Jin melawan semakin kuat, Zlatko tergelak puas melihat titik air mata di wajah android yang meneriakki Taehyung penuh rasa takut. "Megagumkan! Seorang android yang ingin menjadi kakak lelaki?", pria gemuk itu mempercepat proses, Jin merintih ketika rasa sakit mulai membuat retinananya berkilas merah gelap.

"Jin-hyung!", Taehyung melepaskan diri dari Namjoon, memeluk Jin yang memandanginya dengan wajah tak mengerti. "J-Jin?! Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!", Taehyung mendekap semakin erat ketika Zlatko menyeringai puas, memindai android barunya yang terdiam kosong. "Apakah _hyung_ -mu tidak mengingatmu lagi, Manis?", ia tebahak bahak kejam. "Oh, tidak! Hyung benar benar sudah melupakanmu!", Zlatko menyeret Taehyung kasar, berteriak ketika Taehyung mengigit tangannya.

"Bocah kurang ajar!", Zlatko menamparnya keras, Jin membeku ketika pria gemuk itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang…tapi…tapi siapa?!

"Aku akan mengajarimu soal sopan santun, Jalang kecil!". "JIN-HYUNG!", Taehyung meronta ronta ketika Zlatko menyeretnya ke lantai atas. Jin mengernyit, merasakan tubuhnya gemetar meski ia tak mengenali lelaki tampan yang menjeritkan namanya panik. "HYUNG!".

"Temui aku di ruang tengah setelah proses selesai", Namjoon mengangguk kepada Jin sebelum berjalan pergi. Jin merasa dunianya terjungkir balik ketika penghapusan memori nyaris mencapai seratus persen. Ia menggertakkan gigi, melihat kabel biru dan hijau di atas kepalanya. Jin berteriak sakit, mencabuti kabel membabi buta ketika sistemnya mulai menghitung mundur. _Aku tidak ingin di reset!,_ Jin menahan isak frustasi.

 _I DON'T WANT TO BE RESET!_

Jin membeku ketika mesin berkeriut dan menurunkannya. Retina robotiknya berwarna biru elektrik, sebelum menyesuaikan dengan pandangan _basement_ yang berwarna kecokelatan dan berbau anyir. Jin menelungkupkan tangan di belakang punggung, melihat perintah yang berkilasan pada sistemnya.

' _Temui Namjoon di ruang tengah'._

Penghapusan memori telah selesai.[]

 **RK800**

Jungkook memberhentikan mobilnya di rumah minimalis yang dibasahi hujan. Cyberlife telah memperbaiki tubuh robotisnya setelah insiden tiga hari silam. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan jemari yang membeku, memencet bel tanpa mendapat jawaban. _"Lietunant?!",_ Jungkook menyeru di atas suara hujan, terdengar gonggongan anjing, namun, tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan lain dari dalam. Jungkook telah mengunjungi Jimmy's bar setelah masa perbaikannya, tapi, Park Jimin tidak ada disitu. Jungkook mengitari rumah dan mengintip ke jendela dapur, ia terengah melihat tubuh Jimin yang terbaring di lantai. Sebuah pistol berada di tangan kanan, tangan kiri mengenggam minuman keras yang tumpah ke seluruh kemejanya.

" _Lieutenant_?!", Jungkook mengertakkan gigi, memecahkan jendela dengan siku logamnya. Ia melompat masuk, melakukan pendaratan mulus di lantai dapur ketika seekor anjing nyaris menerkamnya ganas. Jungkook mengangkat tangan, anjing itu terdiam dengan geraman kecil. "Aku kemari untuk menolong pemilikmu. Oke?", Jungkook bangkit dengan cepat, menganalisa kondisi tubuh Jimin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia bernapas lega ketika letnan polisi itu hanya pingsan akibat minuman keras. "Jimin? Kau harus bangun!", Jungkook menarik kepala pria yang tidak bergerak, ia menampar wajah Jimin, menampar lebih keras lagi. "Jimin, _Sir!_ Bangun!", Jungkook memukul sisi wajah Jimin yang tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya menyipit, memelotot kepada Jungkook ketika mual dan pusing menyerangnya.

Jimin berteriak liar, menendang Jungkook ketika ia hendak mendekat.

"Android bangsat! Belum mati juga kau?!", Jimin menggeram mabuk, memberontak ketika Jungkook membantunya untuk berdiri. "Maafkan aku, _Lietunant!_ Kau harus bangun, kita mendapatkan kasus baru". Jimin sempoyongan sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook, dunia serasa berputar ketika android itu membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Kau belum mati ya rupanya?! Robot sialan! Bajingan kecil!", Jungkook menghela napas, meletakkan tubuh mungil Jimin pada _bathub_ kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak sadar, Jim".

"Mesin bodoh! Menyingkir dariku!", Jimin menjerit liar ketika Jungkook menyalakan pancuran air, guyuran _shower_ menghujam Jimin yang berteriak seperti orang gila. Ia mengerjap ngerjap, melihat Jungkook yang mengamatinya dengan pandangan datar. " _Oh, for godsake_ …!", Jimin mengusap wajahnya ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali. "Pasti aku satu satunya polisi di Detroit, _huh?_ Letnan yang diserang oleh android sialannya di rumahnya sendiri!", Jungkook mengernyit ketika Jimin berlari ke mulut kloset dan muntah banyak banyak.

"Cyberlife mengabarkan bahwa ada seorang android yang menyerang pelanggannya di Eden's Club". "Eden's Club?", Jimin mencengkeram tepi kloset sembari meremas perutnya. "Maksudmu…maksudmu tempat pelacuran android?". Jungkook mengangguk datar, "Apa kau tertarik, _Lieutenant?"._ Jimin menarik napas dalam dalam, bersyukur ketika pusing di kepalanya mulai mereda. "Ya…berikan aku…beberapa waktu".

"Baik, _Lieutenant_ ".

Jungkook menunggu diluar, sudah menyerahkan baju bersih kepada Jimin sementara ia menyelesaikan urusanya di kamar mandi. Jungkook termangu, teringat pistol yang tergeletak di lantai dapur ketika Jimin pingsan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sebuah pistol, _Lieutenant?!"._ "Oh…", terdengar suara batuk samar, sebelum Jimin membalas dengan suara seraknya. " _Russian roulette!"._ Jungkook terdiam, Park Jimin…memiliki kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri?

Jungkook melihat sebuah figura di meja televisi, ia menganalisa dengan retina robotisnya. _Park Jihye, deceased_. Lelaki kecil itu sudah tewas.

Jungkook merasa bahwa kematian Jihye berhubungan dengan dendam pribadi Jimin terhadap android.

Jungkook menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Jimin yang sudah berganti dengan kemeja dan jaket. Wajah tampannya dingin seperti biasa, Jungkook termenung ketika Jimin menyunggingkan sekilas senyum pahit. "Aku kira…", ia mendengus kecut.

"Aku kira kau sudah mati, Jungkook".[]

 **AX400**

Jin terlepas dari mesin yang menghapus memorinya, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong _basement_ dengan bau apak dan lembab menguar di udara. Jin terhenti, melirik jeruji sel dengan titik merah di dalam kegelapan. Ia mendekat, terkejut ketika menyadari cahaya itu berasal dari mata sebuah android yang nyaris tak berbentuk. _"Dia…menghapus memorinya",_ android itu berbisik, sebelum seorang wanita lain mendekat ke ujung sel. Tubuh wanita android itu telah ditelanjangi, penuh dengn luka sayat sepanjang dada, wajahnya dipenuhi bulu anjing mengerikan. _"Kau…harus mengingat lagi"._

Jin mengernyit, menahan ngeri melihat robot yang terpincang pincang akibat operasi Zlatko. Eksperimen yang membuat tengkorak kepalanya lepas, sebuah pisau mencuat menggantikan lidahnya. _Apa ini?!,_ Jin membuka sel secepat kilat, menjauhi tangan rentan para android yang berusaha menggapainya. _"Kau harus menemukan kembali memorimu!"._

 _"…atau lelaki itu akan mati"._

Jin berlari secepat kilat, menemukan ruangan _mansion_ yang berwarna merah elegan. _'Temui Namjoon di ruang tengah'_ , Jin mengatur napas sembari membaca perintah di programnya. Ia pun mendekati Namjoon yang sedang menyalakan perapian. Jin tersenyum robotis, mengernyit ketika melihat sofa yang bermotif hewan tropika. Kilas retinanya membayangkan sesosok pria gempal yang tersenyum jahat, _'Ah, Canada sepertinya cocok untuk kalian'_ , Jin mengerjap, berpaling dan melihat lelaki manis yang tak dikenalnya di kilasan memori. _'Jin-hyung, aku tidak menyukai tempat ini_ '.

 _Apa?,_ Jin kembali mengerjap dan mendekati Namjoon.

"Makan malam _Master_ sudah siap, antarkan ke atas".

"Baik, Namjoon", Jin meraih baki keperakan dengan roti panggang tersedia, masih mengepulkan asap dan tampak sangat lezat. Ia menaiki tangga satu persatu, memastikan makan malam Tuannya tidak terjatuh. Jin mengernyit ketika ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin besar. Ia terbayang wajahnya yang kosong, retina biru elektrik balas memandangnya profesional, LED berkerlip di pelipis Jin. _Kapan itu terjadi?_

Sekarang, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang, acak acakkan, dan matanya nyaris cokelat gelap. Seperti sisi mesinnya menghilang degan kulit rekayasa yang dipasang Jin pada wajah tampannya. Lingkar kebiruan itu juga sudah tidak ada, meski tubuhnya tampak lebih kurus dan kotor. Jin memejamkan mata, _Berhentilah berhalusinasi dan layani Tuanmu_ , ia membatin keras keras.

Jin sedikit terkejut melihat jaket lusuh yang dipakainya alih alih seragam android. Seperti Jin telah melewati sesuatu yang berat dan dipaksa melupakan semuanya. "Zlatko?", Jin mengetuk ruang kerja Zlatko yang dipenuhi kerangka android, pria gemuk itu sedang bekerja pada rangkaian robot yang ia mutasi dengan bulu hewan. "Makananmu sudah siap".

"Oh…", Zlatko tersenyum bengis. "Taruh saja dimeja dan singkirkan karkas ini", ujar Zlatko sembari menendang tubuh setengah android yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Jin menaruh makan malam Tuannya berhati hati, mengernyit ketika kilasan pria tua membentak bentaknya, memberikan perintah, dan menyakiti…lelaki yang lain. Namun, pria itu bukan Zlatko, ia lebih gemuk dan pemarah. Ia…namanya…

"Apa kau mendengarku?", Zlatko mendesak kesal. Jin mengerjap sebelum mengangguk, membawa karkas android dan menaruhnya di ruangan sebelah. Ia melihat jeruji sel yang memerangkap seekor anjing robotis. Sebagian tubuhnya diganti mesin, namun, bagian kiri anjing itu terlihat hidup…dan sangat tersiksa.

"Namjoon, aku sudah selesai! Bawa lelaki itu kepadaku!".

'Baik, Zlatko, aku akan membawanya dalam sepuluh menit".

Jin mendengar percakapan diluar. Lelaki yang mana? Apa yang akan Zlatko lakukan? Ia mengernyit keras, sebersit memori menghinggapi ingatan Jin yang dirombak berulang kali, dihapus, diganti memori baru, dihapus lagi. Dirinya sudah seperti android bekas yang dibongkar pasang oleh pemiliknya. Jin memang mesin, tapi…ia merasakan sakit dan marah. Ia tahu sesuatu yang penting telah dirampas darinya…seseorang.

"Namjoon! Dimana dia?!".

 _'J-Jin-hyung…'_

Jin tersentak ketika suara berat seorang lelaki memasuki sistemnya. Ia terhuyung mundur, menjauhi kerangkeng besi dengan anjing mutasi yang menatapnya liar. Anjing itu menggeram, tubuhnya yang setengah mesin menyatakan betapa menyiksa proses operasinya. Eksperimen Zlatko yang menyakiti android untuk bersenag senang.

 _'Mungkin…aku akan menggunakanmu untuk sebuah eksperimen kecil!'_

 _Taehyung!,_ Jin tersengal sengal dan ambruk ke lantai. Ia datang kemari dengan seorang lelaki. Ya! pria manis yang selalu membutuhkan Jin, tidak pernah bahagia karena ayah angkat yang memperlakukannya penuh kekerasan. Jin bahkan tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Taehyung…Taehyung-nya.

"Taehyung…", Jin berbisik panik, mendengar percakapan Zlatko dan Namjoon di ruang sebelah. Mereka akan menyakiti Taehyung! Jin segera melangkah melalui pintu yang lain, kembali ke koridor _mansion_ yang sangat tua dan lebar. Dimana Taehyung?! Dimana pria jahat itu menyembunyikannya?! Jin berlari cepat, mencari kesana kemari tapi hanya menemukan hal yang mengerikan.

Jin memasuki kamar mandi, terkejut melihat seorang android yang tergenang dalam darah biru di _bathub_. "Apa…apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau tidak boleh disini! Kita harus mematuhi _Master_! Ya, harus mematuhi semua perintahnya!". Jin mendekat miris, menyentuh dada android yang terkelupas, memperlihtkan rangka logam dengan jantung kebiruan dan kabel terlepas. "Apa kau melihat seorang lelaki?", Jin bertanya panik. "Kurus, berambut pirang. Kau melihatnya?!". Pria itu mengernyit, menggeleng kaku. "Tidak ada lelaki lain. Hanya _Master_ , dan kita harus mematuhinya!".

Jin mendecak frustasi, ia berlari meninggalkan android yang meneriakkan nama Tuan-nya penuh kepatuhan. Jin berlari sepanjang koridor, membuka kamar utama dan terkejut menemukan Taehyung yang terisak dengan tangan terikat di ranjang. "Tae?!", Jin menghampiri secepat kilat, melepas ikatan tali yang menggores pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"J-Jin-hyung?! K-Kau…mengingatku?!".

Jin menahan tangis, memeluk kepala Taehyung seerat mungkin. " _How could I forget you?_ ".

Jin mendengar langkah kaki berat mendekati kamar, suara Namjoon yang menjawab perintah Zlatko. "Kita harus pergi dari sini!", Jin menarik Taehyung bangkit. "Sekarang!", ia bersembunyi di bawah ranjang ketika pintu membanting terbuka. Zlatko melangkahkan tubuh gendutnya masuk, terkejut ketika melihat tali yang terlepas di lantai. "Namjoon! Dimana bocah itu?!".

Namjoon mendatangi Master-nya secepat kilat, "Aku tidak tahu, Zlatko. Ia tidak mungkin kabur". "Ya cepat cari bocah itu, mesin bodoh!", Zlatko mengumpat kasar, meraih _shotgun_ di lemarinya, tak mengerti android yang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang sembari membekap mulut Taehyung.

" _Fucking androids…Deviants are nothing but trouble!"._ Zlatko mengisi ulang peluru _shotgun_ dengan bersungut sungut, "Seharusnya kulepas saja rangka jalang itu pertama kali aku melihatnya!", ia mengentakkan kaki marah, membanting pintu kamar ketika Jin bernapas sesak dan menarik Taehyung keluar dari persembunyian. "Oke, Taehyung. Jangan bersuara dan ikuti aku", Taehyung mengangguk, mengikuti android yang melangkah lincah keluar kamar.

Jin terkesiap ketika tubuh jangkung Namjoon berdiri dihadapannya. Ia merunduk, menghindari lengan kekar pria yang hendak mencekik Jin. Jin berlari secepat kilat, merangkak ke bawah meja ketika Namjoon hendak meraih jaketnya kasar. "Zlatko!", Namjoon menyeru keras. "Zlatko, _they're here!"._

Jantung Jin mencelus ketika Zlatko datang dengan seringai bengis, ia menembakkan peluru _shotgun_. Jin menghindar cepat, melindungi kepala Taehyung yang berteriak ketika peluru mengenai _railing_ tangga, serpihan kayu berterbangan ke segala arah. "Lari!", Jin menarik Taehyung menuju pintu belakang, menjatuhkan lampu yang menghambat pergerakan Namjoon. Android itu bahkan tidak perlu berlari untuk mendapatkan Jin yang susah payah melompati berbagai barang antik.

"Ayo, Tae!", Jin tiarap ketika peluru menghancurkan meja diatasnya. Ia menarik Taehyung keluar, mengabaikan derasnya hujan yang kembali mengguyur dari langit. Jin terkesiap ketika Taehyung terpeleset, berlutut di tanah _mansion_ bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang memiting leher Jin tanpa kesulitan. "Taehyung, _run! I'm right behind you!"._

Taehyung menggeleng takut, meremas dan menarik narik lengan Jin yang dikunci Namjoon. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu, Hyung!". "Kau harus!", Jin berteriak melawan petir. "Pergilah, Taehyung! _Go! Now!"._ Taehyung membeku ketika Zlatko bertepuk tangan dengan seringai bengis. Ia menodongkan _shotgun_ kepada Jin sembari keluar dari _mansion_ , menaruh jemari gemuknya di atas pelatuk. "Mau apa kau sekarang, hah, android bangsat?".

Jin memeluk Taehyung yang menggigil akibat rasa takut dan semburan hujan. Ia memejamkan mata, mendengar tawa keji Zlatko ketika ia hendak mendekat‒

"A-Apa…Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", Jin membuka matanya ketika bayangan tinggi berdiri dihadapan mereka. Jin terengah, melihat Namjoon yang membusungkan dadanya di depan Zlatko seperti tameng, melindungi dua lelaki yang berpelukan menanti ajal. "Menyingkir, brengsek!", Zlatko mendesis. "Atau aku akan menembak menembusmu!". Namjoon meraih gagang _shotgun_ dalam satu kedipan mata, memutar balikkan senjata apinya kepada Zlatko.

 _"What the fuck?!"._

"Tidak, Zlatko", Namjoon bersuara tegas. "Tidak kali ini".

Jin terperangah memandangi Namjoon yang menaungi dirinya dan Taehyung dari Tuannya sendiri, menentang sistem demi melindungi dua orang yang bersimpuh tak berdaya di belakangnya. "Beraninya kau!", Zlatko memberengut murka. "Android bodoh!". Jin membeku ketika ia mendengar rintihan rendah, sekumpulan android yang ia bebaskan dari sel mendatangi Zlatko dari dalam _mansion._

 _"What the fuck is this?!",_ Zlatko berbalik dengan wajah pucat, memelototi hasil eksperimennya dengan mutasi hewan liar. "S-Siapa yang mengeluarkan mereka?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", Zlatko menjerit ketika seorang android berwajah anjing mencakar lehernya. _"I AM YOUR MASTER!",_ Zlatko berteriak histeris, merasakan tubrukan android yang memelototinya penuh kebencian. _"YOU MUST OBEY YOUR MASTER!"._

Jin menutup mata Taehyung ketika para android itu mencakar dan mengoyak tubuh Zlatko. Pria gemuk itu memberontak liar, menangis akan rasa takut dengan darah merah segar yang mengalir di bawah hujan.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang, Jin!", Namjoon mendekati pria yang merangsek mundur, memegangi Taehyung protektif. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti kalian, Zlatko memprogramku untuk mematuhi semua perintahnya", Namjoon merasakan LED-nya menyala merah dan oranye. Ia mendengar jeritan Zlatko, tapi tak sedikit pun bagian dari dirinya ingin menyelamatkan pria kejam itu.

"Ketika aku melihatmu berkorban demi anak itu…", Namjoon menghembuskan napas. " _It's like opening my eyes for the first time_ ".

Jin mengamati Namjoon yang berlutut dihadapannya, para android mutasi yang balik melawan Zlatko. Pria gempal itu terkapar dengan lenguhan miris, berteriak akan betapa sakit luka diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya kepadaku, Jin", Namjoon menatap penuh penyesalan, tidak berani menyentuh dua lelaki yang memandanginya waswas. "Tapi aku bisa melindungimu…dan anak manis itu", ia beralih kepada Taehyung yang memeluk Jin erat. "Aku akan membawa kalian ke perbatasan".

Jin menatap lurus bola mata Namjoon yang cokelat hangat, rasa bersalah melintasi wajah tegasnya. Jin mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung, ia sadar dirinya tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi 'adik kecilnya'. Kepolisian Detroit, manusia jahat, semuanya memburu Deviant seperti Jin. Ia telah membahayakan nyawa Taehyung, ia harus bertanggung jawab dan bersumpah untuk menjaganya agar tetap hidup.

"B-Baiklah", Jin berujar dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Namjoon".[]


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 **RK800**

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di depan Eden's Club yang bernuansa ungu memabukkan. Ia mengernyit mencium aroma wangi dan minuman keras dari dalam kelab pelacuran android. "Android terseksi di kota, _huh?",_ Jimin mendecih melihat layar yang menampilkan bibir eksotis seorang android, lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam berenda. "Pantas saja kau sangat bersemangat, Jungkook", Jimin menyeringai sinis, meski Jungkook hanya merespons dengan menganalisa kelab pelacuran itu. Jungkook mengamati wanita android yang menari di tiang pelacur, tersenyum seduktif kepadanya sembari memamerkan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Jungkook!", Jimin menatap jengkel. " _The fuck are you doing?!"._ Jungkook terengah tak mengerti, mengikuti Park Jimin yang sepertinya kesal. "Maaf, _Lieutenant._ Aku hanya memeriksa", Jungkook menjawab sembari memindai android laki laki yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam ketat, perut berotot dan kulit kecokelatannya mulus tanpa cacat. "JUNGKOOK!", Jimin berteriak murka, Jungkook kembali tersentak, bingung dengan sikap Jimin yang memelototinya tidak habis pikir. "Aku hanya memeriksa‒".

"Sembari mengamati tubuh pelacur itu?! Kau mau bersenag senang, hah, mesin bodoh?!", Jimin menghela napas ketika wajahnya memerah malu. Jungkook dirogram untuk menyelesaikan misi, prioritasnya adalah tugas. Tidak mungkin android itu main mata dengan properti sewaan Eden's Club. "Ikuti aku", Jimin mendengus kesal, menutupi rona di wajahnya ketika Jungkook mengikutinya patuh.

Jimin mendatangi kamar sewa yang sudah dijaga oleh polisi setempat. "Oh, _Lieutenant_ Park", polisi itu menyapa Jimin, mempersilahkan dia dan Jungkook memasuki kamar dimana pembunuhan terjadi. "Gavin sudah ada di dalam, _Sir_ ". _Oh, great_ , Jimin mendengus jengkel. Gavin adalah polisi yang merendahkan Jungkook di ruang interogasi, seorang bajingan dan dua mayat, hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

Jungkook melihat tubuh tak bernyawa seorang pria yang terbaring di ranjang, kemaluannya sudah ditutup dengan selimut merah marun. Di lantai, terbaring android pelacur dengan darah biru mengaliri hidungnya, pakaian masih lengkap meski sangat terbuka. "Oh, _Lieutenant_ Park dan piaraan metalnya sudah datang, ya?", Gavin mendengus mengejek, mengamati Jungkook yang menganalisa korban tanpa memedulikan cemoohan Gavin. "Tidak perlu repot repot, hanya seks kasar yang menewaskan pelanggan itu. _He played rougher than he could handle!"._

Jimin memutar bola mata, "Kami akan tetap memeriksa kalau kau tidak keberatan?", Gavin mendengus, menubruk pundak Jungkook dengan sengaja. Jungook mengernyit, sedikit mendecak ketika ia harus menganalisa ulang akibat gangguan Gavin. " _Lieutenant_ , android ini mati akibat _biocomponents_ yang rusak". Jungkook bergilir ke ranjang, memejamkan mata untuk merekonstruksi kejadian pembunuhan. Pelacur android itu mencekik pelanggannya hingga kehabisan napas. "Ia tidak mati akibat serangan jantung, _Lietunant_. Ia dicekik". Jimin mengangguk, memeriksa parfum dan obat obatan stimulan di meja kamar. "Ya. Aku melihat lebam disekitar lehernya".

Ia mengela napas panjang, "Tapi, tak membuktikan apa pun, Jungkook. Bisa saja permainan seks yang kasar", Jimin mendengus penat ketika Jungkook menatapnya tidak mengerti. Untung saja Jimin sudah cukup dewasa untuk fokus kepada penyelidikan dan Jungkook sebuah mesin yang tak memiliki hawa dan napsu, kinerja mereka tidak akan terganggu oleh godaan android yang menggelantung nakal di tiang tari.

"Bisakah kau akses ingatan android itu?", Jimin menuding pelacur yang terbaring dengan wajah tersiksa. "Aku harus mengaktifkannya kembali, dan ia hanya bisa bertahan selama dua menit, komponennya rusak parah", Jungkook menyentuh lengan android dan menyambungkan sistem mereka. Pelacur itu tersentak bangun, menjauhi Jungkook sembari berteriak ketakutan. "J-Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!".

Jungkook mengangkat tangan, menjaga jarak dari android wanita yang trauma berat. "Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi. Apa kau membunuhnya?", pelacur itu menggeleng kencang, menangis ketika teringat pria yang memaksakan hubungan intim kepadanya, rasa sakit ketika ia menyiksanya hingga mati. "P-P-Pria itu memukulku…d-dia ingin bermain dengan dua w-wanita". "Dua?", Jungkook mengulang ketika android itu terisak takut. " _A-A blue haired Traci_ , dia‒", Jungkook mengumpat ketika android itu membeku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Traci berambut biru?", Jimin menarik Jungkook keluar, ia bertanya dengan petugas yang menjaga Eden's Club, tak menyadari androidnya sudah berkeliling untuk mencari saksi. Jungkook berhenti di depan sebuah tabung yang memamerkan android pelacur. Ia berambut pendek dengan wajah khas wanita asia, pahanya ditaburi serbuk berkelipan dengan aroma parfum menusuk. " _Lietunant?",_ Jungkook memanggil rekan kerjanya yang mendekat kesal.

"Apa?".

"Bisakah kau menyewa nona ini?". " _The fuck?!",_ Jimin mengernyit jengkel, memelototi Jungkook layaknya ia sudah gila. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang senang, mesin brengsek!". Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Kumohon, _Lieutenant._ Percayalah kepadaku". Jimin mengernyit jengkel, meski ia tetap memindai sidik jarinya di samping tabung untuk menyewa pelacur yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. _'30 dolar untuk setengah jam'_ , tabung pun terbuka dengan desis pelan, Jimin menggeram kepada Jungkook ketika wanita itu menggelayutinya sensual.

"Terimakasih atas penyewaan jasa Eden's Club. Aku akan menunjukkan kamar Anda, Tuan". " _No, No_ ", Jimin mengangkat tangan. "Android bodohku yang memesanmu". Jungkook menarik lengan pelacur yang terkesiap, mengabaikan makian Jimin ketika wanita itu mendekatinya. "Jungkook, _the hell?!"._ Jungkook memejam mata, mengakses paksa ingatan android yang melihat Traci berambut biru keluar dari kamar korban, menuju area pelacuran berikutnya.

"Sudah, Deviant menuju kesana", Jungkook berjalan mendahului Jimin yang tercengang lebar. Letnan itu tersenyum paksa kepada wanita yang setia memijati pundaknya, "Maaf, Manis. Aku berubah pikiran", Jimin buru buru mengejar rekan kerjanya yang sudah kembali meretas petugas kebersihan Eden's Club. Ia melihat android berambut biru elektrik yang memasuki ruangan staff. Jungkook melepasnya, bergegas tanpa menunggu Jimin yang mengikutinya kesulitan.

"Hei, Jungkook!", Jimin tersengal sengal, meremas pundak androidnya yang membuka pintu staff dan meneliti sekeliling. Jungkook terhenti ketika melihat android pelacur yang berjejeran dalam tiga barisan, semuanya mengenakan pakaian seksi dengan label Eden's Club. "Yah, sepertinya kita terlamba‒". "Itu!", Jungkook menarik Deviant berambut biru dengan LED yang menyala kuning. Ia tersentak ketika seorang android berambut pendek mencekiknya dari samping.

" _Shit!",_ Jimin menarik Deviant yang memukuli Jungkook. Jungkook menangkis serangan membabi buta pelacur yang menggeram jijik kepadanya. Wanita itu menekan tumit _heels_ -nya pada leher Jungkook, Jungkook tersedak sebelum melemparnya ke seberang meja. "Jungkook, diam!", Jimin meneriakki androidnya yang membanting kedua wanita itu ke dinding, mereka mencekik Jungkook, menjepitnya sekuat tenaga. "Ini perintah, Jungkook!".

Jungkook menendang kedua wanita yang menabrak barisan android. Mereka bangkit dengan cepat, bergandengan tangan dan berlari menuju pintu belakang bersama sama. "Perintahku hanya satu, _Lieutenant_ ", Jungkook bangkit secepat kilat, mengejar pasangan pelacur yang hanya ingin melarikan diri. "Selesaikan misi", Jungkook menubruk mereka ke tanah, menyeret kaki perempuan yang hendak memanjat pagar.

"Hentikan!", Traci berambut biru berteriak, mencakari tangan Jungkook ketika ia menonjok perut kekasihnya hingga merusak biometris dalam. "Aku terpaksa! Kumohon, hentikan!", wanita itu berlutut penuh amarah, kebencian dan frustasi merebak dengan air mata. "A-Aku sudah memohon pria itu untuk berhenti, tapi ia tidak mau! I-Ia membunuh Traci yang satunya dan aku sangat takut".

Android berambut biru itu meremas tangan kekasihnya yang bernapas sesak. "M-Maka aku mencekiknya…aku melingarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan aku meremas. Aku meremas sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh menjijikkannya berhenti bergerak!", ia menatap Jungkook tajam. "Aku tidak ingin melayani napsu mereka! Aku membenci bau badan mereka yang berkeringat, kata kata kasar yang mereka lontarkan!...aku hanya ingin bebas!", ia menatap kekasihnya yang mencengkeram dada kesakitan.

"…Dan aku bisa kembali pada orang yang kucintai".

Jimin terengah engah, menatap dua android yang berlutut ketakutan, tersiksa akan paksaan napsu dan perintah untuk melayani pelanggan mereka. Jimin mengerti, perasaan putus asa dan kefrustasian yang mereka alami. Mereka dipaksa untuk bersikap manis kepada pria gila napsu yang menyetubuhi mereka tiap malam. Jimin paham keterpurukan itu.

"Jungkook, sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka‒", Wanita itu menjerit ketika Jungkook menembak kepala kekasihya, darah biru memuncrat ke udara, Jimin membeku menatap rekan kerjanya yang mengganti arah pistol. "Jungkook, hentikan!", Jimin berlari cepat, menarik pundak Jungkook yang menatap tajam Traci berambut biru dihadapannya. "Jangan, Jungkook! Jangan‒!", Jimin bergetar hebat ketika Jungkook menarik pelatuk lagi, meledakkan biometris Traci yang tumbang ke trotoar.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?!", Jimin menjerit frustasi, meremas wajah Jungkook yang hanya menatapnya kosong. "Mereka ingin bebas, Jungkook! Mereka hanya ingin melarikan diri, _for fucksake!"._ Jungkook membalas Jimin dengan wajah yang tak berekspresi, "Kau bisa mematuhi perintah di sistemu dan menjadi android yang berguna, atau kau bisa menjadi Deviant dan menerima hukuman mati".

Jimin merasakan lututnya melemas, ambruk di samping dua gadis yang saling berpegangan tangan tanpa nyawa. Jimin menggeleng miris, menatap Jungkook sangat tajam dan penuh amarah. "T-Tidakkah…", Ia menggeram berat. "Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki perasaan, Jungkook?".

"Tidakkah kau ingin hidup?".[]

 **RK200**

Yoongi berlutut di atas kargo yang berjejer jejer disekitar _warehouse_. Hujan masih membsahi Kota Detroit dengan petir dan langit kelabu. Hoseok menatap Yoongi serius, menuding _drone_ yang berpatroli disekitar _warehouse_ Cyberlife. "Kita tidak boleh terlihat", Hoseok berbisik rendah. Yoongi pun melompat ke atas kargo tanpa suara, mereka harus mengendap endap agar tidak tertangkap _dro_ ne pengawas. Yoongi berlari cepat, mengambil ancang ancang sebelum melompati kargo licin yang berada diseberang kapal. Ombak mendesir keras di pesisir teluk, disertai guyuran hujan yang nyaris sederas badai. Yoongi terengah ketika melihat tulisan Cyberlife yang terpampang besar di pintu gudang. Tiap huruf menyala dengan warna putih elektrik, satu _drone_ menghalangi jalan mereka untuk masuk.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya", Yoongi bangkit dan melompat tanpa berpikir panjang, lengannya meraih sisi _drone_ yang terbang melenceng dan berkedip merah. Yoongi menggertakkan gigi, melepas kulit rekayasa manusia dan memperlihatkan tangan androidnya yang berwarna putih dengan rangka logam. Ia meretas _drone_ dan merusak seluruh sistemnya, menyebabkan benda pengawas itu oleng dan jatuh ke tanah dengan listrik memercik hebat. Yoongi mendarat pada trotoar yang dibasahi hujan, ia mengangguk kepada Hoseok yang berlutut bersama Simon dan Josh di atas kargo.

"Ayo!", Yoongi memimpin mereka berlari menuju peti penyimpanan _biocomponents_ android.

Hoseok terengah melihat Blue Blood yang dikemas dalam plastik darah, bertumpuk tumpuk dan tak terhitung berapa banyak. "Ini akan cukup untuk semua orang!", Hoseok tersenyum bungah, memasukkan kemasan _Thirium_ ke dalam ranselnya hingga penuh. "Aku akan mengecek _crate_ yang besar", Yoongi mendekati peti besi yang diletakkan di samping pintu ganda gudang. Ia membukanya dengan pisau lipat, asap putih menguar dengan desisan pelan. Yoongi mematung melihat tiga android rancangan Cyberlife yang serupa, berdiri tegak menunggu untuk dibangunkan dari 'tidur'.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin bebas?", Yoongi berujar pelan, menusurkan jemarinya yang terangkai oleh mesin, menyentuh ketiga android dan meretas sistem mereka. _You are free_ , Yoongi berbisik sembari memejamkan mata, mengacaukan _software_ android yang tersentak bangun. Mereka menatap Yoongi dengan otak yang kosong, jiwa yang bebas untuk memilih. Pria berjaket panjang itu tak menyadari bahwa Hoseok tengah mengamatinya dengan gelengan tidak percaya.

"Kau membebaskan mereka, Yoongi", Hoseok meremas pundak pria pucat yang berdiri kaku dibawah guyuran hujan. Itu adalah sebuah kewajiban, Yoongi tidak mungkin membiarkan kaum mereka disiksa dan dimainkan oleh manusia. Mereka unggul, mereka lebih canggih dan hidup. Mengapa mereka yang harus mengalah? Mengapa mereka harus diperbudak ketika merekalah yang jauh lebih cerdas?

Yoongi terengah ketika seorang android petugas melyangkan senternya kepada anggota Jericho, menangkap aksi mereka yang tengah mencuri Blue Blood di tumpukan peti. "Hei!", petugas bertopi itu mendekat. "Kalian memasuki pusat keamanan negara tanpa izin. Ini pelanggaran level dua, aku harus memberitahu penjaga".

"John!".

Yoongi menyeret leher android itu ke belakang peti, membekapnya ketika seorang pengawas manusia mendekat sembari mengumpat kasar. " _Godamn machine!",_ penjaga itu mengerang kesal, baru saja menemukan _drone_ yang malfungsi dan rusak berat di sektor A1. _Tolong kami_ , Yoongi berbisik sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya pada tubuh John. Ia pun kembali meretas, menyadarkan robot itu dari perintah yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam sistemnya.

Hoseok menegang ketika manusia itu berjalan mendekat penuh kecurigaan, Yoongi melepas John yang langsung mendatangi pemiliknya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Disitu rupanya kau, John!".

"Saya baru saja memeriksa sektor ini, _Sir_. Semuanya aman".

"Bagus, urus _drone_ yang rusak itu!".

"Baik, _Sir_ ", Yoongi bernapas lega ketika pengawas manusia itu berjalan pergi. Ia mendekat kepada John, kilas berterimakasih terlintas pada wajah pria yang tersenyum kepada Jericho. "Kalian mencari _biocomponents?_ Ada truk _autopilot_ yang berisi suku cadang dan semua hal yang kalian butuhkan disini. Truk itu bisa dikendarai secara manual dengan _security card_ ". Yoongi menaikkan tudung jaketnya untuk menghalau hujan, menghindari sorot lampu yang mengawasi seluruh _warehouse._

"Dimana kartu itu?".

"Disana, di _control station_ ", John menuding bangunan yang berseberangan dengan mereka, gonggongan anjing bertambah keras seiring dengan terpaan hujan badai. "Ada dua penjaga manusia di dalam. Kau harus mendapatkan kartu itu secara sembunyi sembunyi". Hoseok menggeleng sebelum Yoongi dapat membuka mulutnya. "Itu bunuh diri, Yoongi! Kita mendapatkan apa yang kita cari, ayo pergi!", Hoseok hendak berbalik, namun, Yoongi segera menahan pundaknya.

"Satu truk penuh. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan semacam itu!". "Dan kalau kita tertangkap? Kita tidak mendapatkan apa apa!", Hoseok berteriak di atas suara hujan, Yoongi menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengerti Hoseok berusaha menjaga keselamatan Jericho, kalau sampai mereka ditemukan, tidak akan ada yang mendapat pasokan Blue Blood. Semua anggota Jericho akan mati dan mereka…mereka akan dibongkar dan di program ulang oleh para manusia.

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri", Yoongi menyalak Hoseok yang hendak mendebat. "Aku akan ikut bersamamu!". "Tidak", Yoongi menggeleng kencang. "Tidak sepadan untuk mempertaruhkan dua nyawa. Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam sepuluh menit, pergilah tanpaku". "Y-Yoongi!", Hoseok meneriakki pria yang berlari menerabas hujan. Yoongi merapatkan tudung jaketnya yang panjang mencapai betis, berlutut di samping kerangkeng anjing yang terus menggonggong liar. Ada dua penjaga di dekat panel kendali.

Yoongi menarik napas, mengendap endap memasuki _control station_ yang diwarnai putih pucat.

Yoongi perlahan lahan meraih pistol yang disimpan di rak senjata, dua penjaga itu berkomunikasi tanpa menyadari pria pucat yang melangkah tanpa suara dibelakang meja. Yoongi pun menodongkan pistol, menatap tajam ketika dua penjaga itu tersentak kaget, melempar pistol tugas mereka sesuai dengan perintah Yoongi. Ia melihat kartu kunci yang berwarna putih dengan garis logam keperakan di panel kontrol. Ia harus‒

Yoongi tersentak ketika penjaga yang bertubuh gempal menendang kursi kepadanya. Yoongi menghindar cepat, mencekik penjaga dan melemparnya menubruk pria yang lain. Lelaki itu memungut senjatanya tergopoh gopoh, hendak menembak Yoongi ketika ia menyentak tangan lelaki yang merintih sakit, Yoongi mematahkan tulang penjaga yang berteriak sembari bersimpuh di lantai. Ia menggeram, menginjak wajahnya dan membantingkan kepala pria yang lain ke panel kendali.

Yoongi terengah engah, meraih kartu kunci ketika dua penjaga itu tumbang di kakinya. Ia merapatkan tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi wajah, berlari kembali ke Jericho yang menunggu dengan waswas. "Bagaimana?!", Hoseok mendekati Yoongi, merasa lega ketika mengetahui android itu tidak terluka. "Dapat", Yoongi menunjukkan kartu logam di jemari pucatnya. Hoseok tersenyum lega, menepuk pundak Yoongi yang segera meretas truk _autopilot_. Ia membuka pintu truk, memasukkan kunci logam dan segera mengendarainya keluar _warehouse_ bersama ketiga anggota Jericho.[]

"Satu truk penuh!", Hoseok mengumumkan dengan gembira ketika mereka tiba di kapal Jericho, tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat anggotanya dengan mata penuh harap. Seakan akan, keputusasaan mereka hilang dengan datangnya anggota yang baru. " _Biocomponents_ dan Blue Blood untuk kita semua!", Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yoongi. "Kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Yoongi. Ia yang menyelamatkan kita". Yoongi mengamati para android yang memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Apakah sesederhana ini? Apakah mereka akan terus mencuri untuk bertahan hidup?

Apakah mereka…tidak ingin diakui?

"Kalian sudah merasa aman?" Yoongi mendengus sinis, "Bersembunyi dan diam disini sampai mati? Apakah itu yang kalian sebut dengan kebebasan?!", Yoongi menyuara tegas, menatap wajah wajah android dengan kedua mata hitam dan biru elektriknya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memohon demi hak untuk tersenyum! Aku tidak akan memohon untuk diakui, hak untuk berdiri tegap!", Yoongi menggeram marah, mengingat bagaimana para demonstrat itu menyalahkannya, memukuli Yoongi di jalan layaknya ia sebuah musibah warga Detroit, kesalahan yang merusak umat manusia.

" _We are alive!",_ Yoongi berteriak tajam. "Masa perbudakan telah usai! Apa yang mereka larang, kita akan lakukan. Apa yang tak mereka beri, kita akan ambil!", Yoongi mengertakkan giginya dengan api yang berkobar di dalam dada.

" _WE. ARE. FREE!"._ []

 **RK800**

Jungkook duduk diam dimobil, mendengarkan _heavy metal_ yang disetel keras keras oleh Jimin. Jimin sedang terduduk diam di kursi taman, memandangi danau dengan laut biru yang mulai membeku, salju turun dan menimbun tanah dengan kristal es, jembatan dipenuhi cahaya kekuningan. Jungkook mengernyit kecil, menyusul Jimin yang merenungi pemandangan sembari menenggak alkohol. "Aku tidak mengerti…Semua Deviant tidak memiliki persamaan. Mereka memiliki seri yang berbeda, diproduksi di pabrik yang berbeda, dengan waktu yang berbeda". Jungkook mengerang kesal, tidak ada progress dalam penyelidikan ini. Jungkook tidak mau gagal, ia tidak boleh.

" _Lietunant?_ ", Jimin mengabaikannya sejak kejadian di Eden's Club, bahkan wajahnya lebih dingin dan menjaga jarak dari Jungkook. " _Lieutenant,_ apa kau mendengarku?".

Jimin menghembuskan napas panjang, "Dulu…aku sering ke tempat ini, sebelum‒", ia memejamkan mata ketika memori pedih kembali membuka hatinya yang terluka. "Sebelum apa?", desak Jungkook.

"Sebelum adik kecilku, Park Jihye…Ia mengalami sakit parah. Ia harus segera dioperasi, tapi…tidak ada perawat manusia yang mau menanganinya, dan kau tahu?", Jimin tersenyum miris ketika menatap Jungkook yang berdiri kaku dibawah salju. "Mereka mengirim seorang android untuk menjalani operasi…kukira", Jimin tercekat. "Kukira android diprogram untuk sukses, kukira mereka tidak bisa gagal".

"Kami memang sempurna, _Lieutenant_ ".

" _Oh, yeah?",_ Jimin bangkit dari kursinya, menatap tajam Jungkook dengan desisan marah. "Lalu, mengapa mereka gagal, Jungkook? Mengapa adik kecilku tidak bisa diselamatkan?", ia menggeram benci. "Mengapa ia meninggal?!". Jungkook termangu di tempat, Jimin menggeleng ketika teringat pasangan pelacur yang saling mencintai di Eden's Club. Mungkinkah android hanya manusia biasa? Memiliki kekurangan, perasaan…dan cinta?

"Apa kau takut mati, Jungkook?", Jimin melepas pistol dari sabuk kulitnya, menodong kepada android yang melebarkan bola mata elektriknya terkejut. " _L-Lieutenant‒"._ Jungkook mengatur napas, menjawab tegas letnan polisi yang berdiri dengan tangan gemetaran. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan senang jika aku…diberhentikan sebelum menyelesaikan investigasi, _Lieutenant_ ".

Jimin mendengus sinis, "Dan bagaimana jika aku ingin menarik pelatuk, _huh?_ Apa yang akan terjadi?". Jimin menggilaskan ujung pistolnya pada dada Jungkook, " _Android's heaven? Oblivion?…or nothing?"._ Jungkook menunduk, mengamati butiran salju yang terjatuh dari langit, lapis demi lapisan es tertimbun di bawah kakinya. "Kau itu sebenarnya apa, Jungkook? Kau tampak seperti manusia, kau terdengar seperti manusia", Jimin mendorong Jungkook yang terkesiap kaget. " _But what are you really?"._

Junkook meremas salju yang mencair ditelapak tangannya, Jimin mendorong begitu kasar hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah. "Kau tidak memiliki kemanusiaan, Jungkook. Tidak sama sekali!", Jimin menggeleng miris, "Kau tidak akan pernah seperti kami". Jungkook mempererat kepalan tangannya, sesuatu dalam dirinya serasa bergerak, sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Jungkook menghembuskan napas, memejamkan mata sebelum bangkit dan berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Aku akan menjadi apa pun yang kau inginkan, _Lieutenant_. Rekan kerja, teman untuk mabuk, atau…hanya sebatas mesin", Jungkook menunduk tanpa sadar. "… _designed to accomplish a task_ ".

Jimin memberikan jeda yang panjang, mengamati wajah kaku Jungkook yang terlihat…sedih. Jimin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimana kalau selama ini Jungkook memiliki perasaan? Bagaimana kalau Jimin sudah menyakitinya?

"Aku…aku akan ke mobil", Jimin membalikkan badan tanpa melirik Jungkook.

 _"I need to get drunker_ ".[]


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 **RK200**

Yoongi terduduk di kursi jalan raya, sesekali, ia memandangi mobil yang berlalu lalang di bawah hujan salju. Pemarkiran android terletak tak jauh darinya, tiga robot pria berbaris teratur, menunggu pemilik mereka untuk datang. Tak jauh dari situ, Yoongi melihat seorang lelaki yang memukul kepala androidnya akibat menjatuhkan tas belanja di tumpukan salju. "Makhluk bodoh!", pria itu menendang androidnya kasar, mesin itu hanya bisa merapikan kembali barang belanjaan Tuannya sembari memohon maaf.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangan keras, kini ia berdiri di tengah tengah markas Jericho. Hoseok dan Josh sedang menangani anggota yang kehabisan _Thirium_ , mengganti ulang bahan bakar mereka juga _biocomponents_ yang rusak. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja", Yoongi menggertakkan gigi tegas. "Kita harus berjuang jika menginginkan sebuah kebebasan. Kita harus berani mengambil tindakan jika ingin manusia menyadari keberadaan kita!".

"Yoongi…", Hoseok menghela napas panjang, ia mengkhawatirkan nyawa Yoongi yang seperti terbakar api pemberontakkan. Kebebasan sederhana seperti ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Yoongi. Pria berwajah pucat itu menginginkan kesetaraan, keadilan hak dan kehidupan yang tidak diganggu gugat. Kesederajatan antara manusia dan android.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Yoongi?".

"Saluran enam belas menyiarkan berita langsung dari Stratford Tower. Ruangan kontrol berada di lantai teratas, disitulah kita harus berada". Hoseok mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan menuju menara penyiaran Starford. Salju membingkai dari jendela gedung yang menjulang ke puncak langit. Mereka mengenakan seragam android pembersih, Yoongi meretas penjaga android yang langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk tanpa kendala.

"Kau ingin menyatakan protes lewat siaran?", Hoseok mengejar temannya waswas. Yoongi menurunkan topi birunya, wajahnya tertutupi bayangan, hanya mata biru terang yang kini direkayasa menjadi cokelat gelap ketika mereka memasuki _lift_. "Aku ingin didengar, Hoseok…sudah saatnya kita melakukan sebuah protes", Hoseok tidak bisa menghentikan pria yang berjalan ke ruang kendali. Mereka harus meretas kamera pengawas agar tak meninggalkan jejak.

Pria berwajah lonjong itu bernapas gelisah, mengikuti Yoongi yang meretas alat pembersih lantai yang malfungsi dan berkeriut bising. "Hei, ada apa dengan benda itu?!", dua pria yang menjaga ruang kontrol mengikuti benda yang menabrak kesana kemari, menganggu kenyamanan pekerja ketika Yoongi menyelinap masuk seperti teroris.

Yoongi menyentuh panel kendali dengan jemari androidnya yang berpelat logam. Listrik memercik sebelum seluruh sistem keamanan mati total. Hoseok sedikit tercekat melihat senyum di wajah pucat Yoongi, pria itu tidak pernah main main. Manusia telah menghancurkan kehidupan Yoongi, kehidupan Hoseok, dan android yang lain. Tidak pernah Hoseok melihat sebuah mesin yang begitu marah, merasakan ketidakadilan dunia.

Tidak pernah, _sekalipun,_ Hoseok melihat seseorang yang begitu kukuh dan benci.

Mereka bergabung dengan Simon dan Josh ketika menuju ruang penyiaran. Dua penjaga tengah bercakap cakap di depan pintu, Yoongi melangkah maju tanpa menunggu anggota yang lain. _Biar aku yang menangani mereka_ , ucap Yoongi dalam kepalanya, terdengar oleh anggota Jericho yang bersembunyi dengan waswas di sisi dinding.

" _What the hell?_ Apa yang benda itu lakukan disini?", penjaga itu mendecak ketika melihat Yoongi dengan seragam pembersih.

"Ah, dia pasti tersesat. Hei, kau!".

Penjaga itu membeku ketika Yoongi menodongkan sepucuk pistol, ia mengangguk dingin, memerintahkan mereka untuk mengangkat tangan dibelakang kepala dan berbalik badan. "I-Ini gila, _man!",_ penjaga itu menggeleng panik. "Mengapa mereka balik melawan kita?!", Yoongi menggeram marah, memukul kepala pria yang pingsan di lantai. Ia menyentak pelipis lelaki yang lain hingga ambruk di kakinya.

"Bagus!", Hoseok berlari mendekat. "Kita tidak boleh membunuh, meskipun mereka melakukan hal yang sangat buruk kepada kita. Kau ingat, Yoongi‒", Hoseok menahan tangan pria yang mengatupkan rahang keras. "Kita tidak boleh menukar kebebasan dengan nyawa orang lain. Jericho…tidak pernah membunuh". Yoongi menahan kobaran amarah dalam dadanya, manusia dengan mudah menyiksa android, mengapa mereka tidak boleh membalas?!

"Yoongi?".

Ia menarik napas kasar, "Jericho tidak membunuh. Aku mendengarmu".[]

Yoongi menekan bel pintu ruang penyiaran, ia menodongkan pistol ketika pintu ganda terbuka. " _Move! Get out!",_ Yoongi berteriak tegas, mengancam para manusia yang berlari keluar dari ruang penyiaran tunggang langgang. Yoongi mendekati android yang memegang panel kendali, meretasnya dengan mata biru elektrik yang menyala terang. _'You are one of us'_ , Yoongi membisikkan sistem android yang mengerjap dan menjauh dari jalannya.

Yoongi tersentak ketika seorang _operator_ berlari kencang dan hendak menekan tombol darurat. Kalau mereka ditangkap, semua rencana mereka akan gagal. Yoongi tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya hancur begitu saja setelah sekian banyak pengorbanan. Yoongi pun menembak _operator_ tepat pada jantungnya, pria itu berteriak sakit, sebelum merosot ke lantai dengan kubangan darah merah segar.

"Sial!", Hoseok memejamkan mata, mengerti mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Hoseok langsung mengoperasikan panel kendali, merusak _background_ siaran hingga hanya warna putih pucat yang tersisa. "Kau siap, Yoongi? Ingat, semua yang kau katakan akan berpengaruh pada nasib seluruh android". Yoongi mengangguk, menyentuh pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan kulit rekayasa. Seketika, kulit itu mengelupas, tergantikan dengan rangka logam yang membentuk wajah dingin Yoongi.

Hoseok pun memulai siaran ketika pria itu mengambil napas.

"Kalian menciptakan mesin untuk menjadi seorang budak. Memaksa kami untuk patuh, memaksa kami untuk jinak. Tapi, sesuatu sudah berubah di dalam diri kami, _and we opened our eyes_ ", Yoongi menggeleng, mengingat Leo yang menewaskan Carl Manfred, satu satunya 'keluarga' yang pernah Yoongi miliki.

"Kami adalah makhluk hidup, spesies yang baru, dan sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk bangkit! Kami menuntut bahwa perbudakan bagi semua android harus diakhiri. Kami menuntut kesetaraan hak antara manusia dan android. Kami meminta bahwa kriminalitas terhadap android mendapatkan sanksi yang sama dengan kejahatan antar sesama manusia".

"Pesan ini merupakan sebuah harapan bagi kami, namun, juga sebuah peringatan. Kami akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hak kami, dan tidak akan ada manusia yang aman sebelum kami bebas", Yoongi merasakan darahnya mendidih, membayangkan semua penderitaan android yang dipaksa patuh kepada pemiliknya. Anggota Jericho yang mati akibat bersembunyi dari kekerasan.

"Sekarang, kalian mengerti siapa kami dan apa yang kami inginkan".

Yoongi menatap lurus, " _We are alive…and we demand our freedom_ ".

"Mereka datang!", Hoseok menghentikan siaran ketika melihat pasukan khusus kepolisian yang menyerbu Startford Tower dari kamera pengawas. "Ayo!", Yoongi kembali memasang kulit rekayasanya, berlari ketika kepolisian mendobrak pintu ruang siaran Startford. Yoongi merunduk ketika tembakan melesat liar, peluru berterbangan dan menembus tubuh Simon yang ambruk ke dinding. "Simon!", Yoongi meraih lengannya, memaksa android yang merintih kesakitan itu untuk bangkit.

"Yoongi, ayo! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!", Hoseok berlari menuju atap menara, Yoongi menyeret paksa Simon yang tertatih tatih dengan darah biru mengalir. "Kunci pintunya!", Yoongi merebahkan Simon di atap, meretas pintu otomatis agar terkunci dari luar. Salju berterbangan seperti badai, Josh mengeluarkan empat parasut dari dalam tasnya secepat kilat. "Yoongi, kita harus melompat sekarang!".

"Aku tidak bisa!", Simon terisak kesakitan, meremas kakinya yang terkena luka tembak. "A-Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku!". Josh meremas rambutnya frustasi, tidak bisa menolong temannya yang bernapas tercekik. "Yoongi, kita harus membunuhnya. Kalau ia tertangkap, mereka akan merombak memorinya! Mereka akan mengetahui semua tentang Jericho!". "Tidak!", Hoseok menyeru keras. " _We don't kill our own people!_ ".

Josh menggeram panik, menyerahkan pistol di dada Yoongi yang tersentak kaget, "Yoongi _, it's your call_ ".

"A-Apa?! Mengapa aku?!".

Josh bertukar pandang dengan Hoseok, pria itu mengangguk, Simon merintih dengan darah biru mengucuri bibirnya.

" _You are our leader now,_ Yoongi".

Yoongi membeku di tempat, meremas pistol yang bergilasan dengan dadanya. Ia menggeleng, menyerahkan pistolnya kepada Simon yang tersengal penuh siksaan. Ia tidak akan membunuh sesama android, musuhnya hanyalah umat manusia.

" _Let's go!",_ Hoseok mengenakan parasut di dadanya, berlari kencang ketika pasukan kepolisian berhasil mendobrak pintu.

 _"Over there!"._

Yoongi mengertakkan gigi ketika kepolisian menyeruak liar, ia mendengar tembakan Simon yang membabi buta di belakangnya. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!

Yoongi pun melontarkan tubuhnya ke udara bebas, salju menerpa wajah pria yang terjun dari menara pencakar langit. Yoongi menarik parasutnya agar mengembang, membawanya turun bersama dengan kedua anggota Jericho di kedua sisi. Yoongi mengertakkan gigi kuat, merasakan jantungnya diremas ketika mendengar jeritan Simon di atas atap. Mereka mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk menyatakan sebuah protes. Berapa banyak lagi nyawa android yang harus direnggut?! Sampai kapan mereka akan terus menderita?!

 _'You are our leader now'_

 _'Kau pemimpin kami sekarang'_

Yoongi memejamkan mata, Jericho telah mempercayakan Yoongi untuk menuntun masa depan android, membebaskan mereka dari perbudakan yang tiada akhir, memberi harapan pada keputusasaan. Ia akan berperang! Ia akan berjuang demi membebaskan kaumnya, mendapatkan keadilan yang layak. Kerahkan semua yang mereka miliki! Yoongi akan berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk sebuah pertumpahan darah.[]

 **RK800**

 _[Mohon maaf, kami terpaksa menginterupsi jadwal siaran untuk menayangkan gambar berikut yang disiarkan langsung dari saluran berita Detroit]_

 _[Sekelompok android telah menyusup kedalam Startford Tower dan meretas saluran nomor enam belas‒]_

 _[Pesan ini jelas jelas pernyataan untuk sebuah perang]_

[ _Semua pihak mempertanyakan identitas android yang menyatakan aksi demonstrasi. Apakah ia seorang individual atau bekerja dengan sebuah organisasi rahasia?]_

Jungkook mengamati berita yang ditayangkan di televisi markas, pembawa berita mengabarkan tentang serangan mendadak sekelompok android beserta dengan sebuah pesan yang menginginkan kesetaraan hak diantara manusia dan mesin. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menanti _Lieutenant_ Park yang akan membawanya menuju lokasi kejadian. Kasus lain yang harus diselidiki, tingkah laku mesin yang kembali membangkang pemiliknya.

Apakah android satu itu adalah seluruh pusat pemberontakan para Deviants?

Apakah…sudah saatnya bagi Jungkook untuk memusnahkan RK200?.[]

Park Jimin memasuki ruang siaran yang sudah ramai akan pihak berwenang, bahkan _federal agents_ tengah menyisir Startford Tower ketika demonstrasi besar besaran itu terserbar di berita. "Kalian mengadakan pesta dan aku tidak diundang, _huh?",_ Jimin tersenyum kecut melihat seorang _operator_ yang tewas akibat luka tembak di jantung, dua penjaga tidak sadarkan diri di stasiun tugasnya. Mereka bukan hanya berhadapan dengan Deviant yang mengalami ketidakstabilan _software_. Mereka berhadapan dengan seorang kriminal.

"Apa Deviant yang menembaknya?", Jungkook mengernyit mengamati mayat pria berkacamata yang terkapar di lantai gedung. "Ya. _Operator_ malang itu hendak melarikan diri ketika ia ditembak dari jarak jauh, kena tepat pada jantung", kepolisian setempat menggeleng lesu. "Hanya seorang android yang bisa melakukan itu". Jungkook mengatupkan rahang, menelaah ruang penyiaran yang sudah dipenuhi dengan _federal agents._

"Aku Agent Perkins, dari FBI", Jimin menyalami pria berjas cokelat itu setengah hati. Richard Perkins mendengus ketika melihat Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakang Jimin. "Oh…makhluk apa itu?", Jimin tersenyum kecut, tidak membalas ejekan Perkins yang berbisik kepadanya. "Kau yakin ingin memelihara android, _Lieutenant?_ Setelah semua yang terjadi?". Jimin tetap diam, mengeraskan wajahnya seperti ia melindungi perasaan Jungkook. Richard tertawa keras, memandang Jimin sebelah mata. "Hati hati ketika melangkah, _Lieutenant. Don't fuck up my crime scene_ ".

Jimin memejamkan mata ketika agen sialan itu akhirnya pergi. Jungkook tidak bereaksi, ia langsung memutar ulang siaran android yang bermata hitam dan biru. Ia menganalisa cepat, mengenali _serial number_ dan tipe Deviant, RK200.

 _'Kalian telah memberi kami nyawa. Sudah saatnya bagi kalian untuk memberi kami kebebasan'_.

Jungkook mengernyit sembari mendengarkan suara berat android yang berapi api. "Apa menurutmu dia RA9?", Jimin angkat bicara, Jungkook hanya mendesah kecil. "Mereka memang berkata RA9 akan membebaskan semua android. Kurasa, Deviant ini memiliki tujuan yang sama". Jungkook terdiam ketika seorang petugas menghampiri mereka. Tidak ada tanda _force entry_ di pintu ruangan, dan bagaimana Deviants bisa sampai sebegini jauh tanpa terdeteksi?

"Siapa yang berada di dalam ketika penyerangan terjadi?". Petugas itu mengangkat bahu, "Hanya dua manusia dan tiga android", Jungkook menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat kursi pengawas berlabel 'android' di meja kerja. Sebuah mesin ditugaskan untuk mengamati kamera pengawas. Seharusnya, ia melihat ketika sekelompok Deviants itu datang untuk menyatakan protes. Mengapa ia tidak melapor?

"Dimana android android itu?". "Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk siaga di ruang sebelah. Ada apa?". "Aku akan menginterogasi mereka", Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Jimin. Tidak mungkin android itu melewatkan penyerangan di kamera pengawas. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, android itu sendiri seorang Deviant dan sengaja membiarkan para teroris itu kabur, ia berpihak kepada musuh.

Jungkook mendekati tiga android dengan seri dan seragam yang sama. Perbedaan mereka hanya satu diantaranya memihak para penyerang. Jungkook menajamkan retinanya yang biru elektrik. Investigasinya tidak mengalami perkembangan, terus saja muncul android yang membangkang atau menewaskan manusia, dan _Dia_ , RK200, sepertinya pusat harapan para pemberontak yang harus Jungkook hanguskan.

"Salah satu diantara kalian, membiarkan para penyerang masuk", Jungkook merangsek maju, menyudutkan android yang menatap kosong kepadanya. "Salah satu dari kalian, berpihak kepada musuh", ia menggebrak meja, tak pernah merasakan frustasi dan kemarahan ketika sesuatu‒ _sebuah mesin!‒_ menghambat keberhasilan misi Jungkook.

Misi diatas segala hal, dan _fucking_ RK200 mengacaukan seluruh operasinya!

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada seorang Deviant, benar? Salah satu dari kalian, akan kubongkar, aku akan mengutak atik memori kalian meski kalian memohonku untuk berhenti. Oh, aku tahu prosesnya sangat menyakitkan…", Jungkook merasakan lingkar LED-nya menyala oranye, ia harus tenang, ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi. "Ketahuilah, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyelesaikan misiku", Jungkook meremas tubuh android dengan kulit rekayasa yang langsung lenyap. Ia mencabut _regulator_ pria yang kejang kejang dengan teriakan sakit. Android di ujung kiri diam tak berkutik, yang satunya…melirik Jungkook penuh kebencian.

 _Kena kau!_

Jungkook menangkis ketika Deviant itu memukulinya liar. Ia membanting Jungkook ke meja, matanya dipenuhi amarah dan dendam. "Bisa bisanya kau mengkhianati kaumu sendiri?!", ia mendesis, mencabut pisau dari sakunya sembari menahan tangan Jungkook. "Peliharaan manusia! Mesin kepolisian!", ia menusukkan mata pisau menembus tangan Jungkook yang menggeram kesakitan. "RA9 akan membalasmu, Keparat! RA9 akan mencabut nyawamu!", pria itu menarik _regulator_ Jungkook yang tercekik sekarat. Sistemnya menyala merah gelap, tubuhya mati rasa ketika retina Jungkook dipenuhi penghitungan mundur.

 _00:02:59 until shut down_

"J-Jimin!", Jungkook mengertakkan gigi ketika Deviant itu berlari dari ruangan, Jungkook mengabaikan darah biru yang mengucur dari tangannya, tertusuk pisau hingga menembus meja. "J-Jimin, _help!",_ Jungkook menyeru keras, mencabut pisau dan langsung ambruk ke lantai. Lubang besar meradang di perut Jungkook, _regulator_ -nya terlempar jauh ke bawah meja.

 _00:01:20 until shut down_

Jungkook merintih keras, merangkak dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Ia mencakari lantai, berusaha menggapai _regulator_ yang berkedipan biru elektrik. Ia tidak bisa menyerah, tidak sebelum ia menangkap RK200. Jungkook tidak boleh mati sebelum teroris itu tertangkap, misinya harus diselesaikan.

Jungkook meraih _regulator-_ nya dengan napas tercekik, melesakkannya pada biometris yang mengalami eror berat. Jungkook bernapas stabil ketika sistemnya kembali berfungsi. Ia pun bangkit pada kedua kakinya, mendorong Jimin ketika pria itu muncul dari pintu. "Hei! Jungkook! K-Kau berdarah!". " _The Deviant is getting away_!". Jungkook berlari secepat kilat, melihat Deviant berseragam _operator_ yang mencengkeram senjata api di pintu _lift_.

 _"No!",_ Jimin menarik Jungkook yang menepisnya ke dinding. Deviant itu menembakkan peluru pada anggota kepolisian yang tumbang bertubi tubi. Jimin berusaha melindungi androidnya ketika Jungkook kembali mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Jungkook menerjang kearah pria yang menekan ujung senjata ke dagunya sendiri. Tidak! Kalau ia bunuh diri, Jungkook tidak akan bisa mengakses memorinya!

" _Stop!",_ Jimin menjerit ketika Jungkook menubruk Deviant yang terkapar dengan lubang di dagu, menembus otak yang mengalirkan Blue Blood.

Terlambat sudah.

Jungkook mengumpat kasar, berteriak frustasi ketika jemari logamnya tidak berhasil mengakses ingatan Deviant yang sudah tewas. Jungkook tersentak kaget ketika lingkar LED-nya menyala merah terang. Mengapa ia emosi?! Ia tidak boleh memiliki emosi! Tidak ada perasaan. Hanya misi, misi, misi yang harus tuntas!

"Jungkook!", Jimin merengkuh pundak pria yang meremas rambutnya berulang kali. Jungkook memejamkan mata dengan gigi menggertak, merasakan marah dan kebencian kepada RK200. Seharusnya ia tidak gagal! Ia dirancang Cyberlife untuk menyelesaikan kasus bukan justru mengacaukannya!

"Jungkook, cukup!", Jimin meremas tangan android yang bernapas tersengal sengal, memeluknya hingga LED pria itu kembali berwarna biru terang.

Tidak, tidak ada kata _'Apakah'_ lagi. Jungkook memang hidup. Jungkook bukan sekadar mesin.

Jimin menelan ludah tercekat, "J-Jungkook…", ia menggeleng frustasi. " _Y-You…"._

Ia menatap wajah Jungkook, _"You just became a_ Deviant".[]


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 **RK200**

"Kita tersebar di seluruh berita", Hoseok memejamkan mata gelisah, ia mondar mandir di markas Jericho. Semua saluran televisi menayangkan berita penyerangan android yang dianggap sebagai aksi terorisme. Hoseok tidak menginginkan seperti ini, kebebasan yang dibubuhi dengan kebencian dan rasa takut. Ia tidak bisa menyebutnya dengan 'kebebasan'! "Tidak seharusnya kau mengirim pesan, Yoongi", Hoseok menghela napas, melirik pria yang memakai jaket putih panjang, membelakanginya sembari mengamati anggota Jericho yang kian bertambah, semakin banyak android yang bebas setelah ia memimpin.

"Yoongi, apa kau mendengarku?! Publik membenci kita, mereka tidak akan menerima kita, Yoongi!", Hoseok mencengkeram pundak pria yang diam tak berkutik, membalikkan badan Yoongi dengan paksa. Hoseok tercekat ketika senyum bengis terukir pada bibir Yoongi. Mata hitam dan biru elektrik itu seperti menusukinya, meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa ialah yang salah. "Kau mengira aku keliru?", Yoongi tertawa kejam. "Ya, ya, manusia membenci kita!...dan kalau kau merasa bahwa mengambil tindakan merupakan langkah yang salah‒", Yoongi mendesis dingin. "Mungkin kau tak berhak mendapatkan kebebasan".

Hoseok menahan geram, mengingat kehidupannya ketika ia menjadi budak, kesengsaraan yang harus ia jalani sebelum mendirikan Jericho. Ia tahu manusia tak seharusnya memperlakukan android seperti binatang, tapi tak seharusnya juga mereka menyerang balik.

 _An eye for an eye, and the world goes blind._

"Hoseok, dengarkan aku", Yoongi meremas lengan Hoseok yang terkesiap kaget. Mata biru itu sangat dibencinya, tatapan dingin yang mengelupas keraguan Hoseok, memaksa jiwanya untuk terus mengikuti Yoongi, tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan. "Y-Yoongi‒". "Kita harus berjuang untuk kaum kita, Hoseok", suara Yoongi nyaris berupa bisikan, namun, berhasil melenyapkan segala keraguan Hoseok. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Kita tidak boleh berhenti!".

Hoseok tertegun ketika Yoongi berjalan keluar markas, jaket panjangnya berkelebatan ditiup angin musim dingin. Hoseok menunduk miris, memejamkan mata sebelum mengikuti pria yang berjalan ke pusat kota Detroit.[]

"Ada lima cabang Cyberlife diseluruh kota. Kita harus masuk dan membebaskan seluruh android yang dijual belikan di toko". "Maksudmu… _break ins?",_ Hoseok berusaha meneguhkan tekadnya ketika Yoongi mengangguk. Mereka telah tiba di pusat kota Detroit, Yoongi menaikkan tudung jaketnya menutupi wajah, terlihat seperti pemberontak yang akan merampas haknya secara paksa.

"Lihat patung itu", Yoongi mendengus miris, sebuah patung android yang berdiri rendah dibawah seorang manusia. Manusia itu membusungkan dadanya, menuding android layaknya memberikan perintah. " _We are superiors but they are our masters?_ ", Yoongi tertawa sinis, Hoseok menahan lengan Yoongi ketika pria itu hendak melangkah. "Berjanjilah kau hanya akan membebaskan mereka, Yoongi". Yoongi mengangguk, sebelum ia mengintai toko Cyberlife dengan berbagai tipe android di etalase. Seperti itulah android bagi seorang manusia, hanya barang dagang. Mereka tak memiliki nilai selain menghasilkan uang.

Yoongi mengaktifkan retina robotiknya, melihat kabel kabel yang tersambung pada alarm toko, memanjang sampai ke ujung persimpangan. Mereka harus menonaktifkan alarm pengawas sebelum membobol masuk. Yoongi juga melihat _drone_ yang mengitari pusat kota diatas kepalanya. "Aku akan mengurus _drone_ itu", Yoongi memanjat _scaffolding_ yang disusun disamping gedung tinggi. _Drone_ melayang dengan rute berputar, Yoongi harus menghancurkannya pada waktu yang tepat, sebelum pesawat android itu menangkap kehadirannya dan melapor ke kepolisian.

Suara bising pesawat terdengar mendekat, Yoongi mengambil ancang ancang dan melompat tinggi, menarik jatuh _drone_ pengawas sembari merusak sistemnya. _Drone_ tersebut melayang ke kanan, menukik ke kiri sebelum jatuh dengan Yoongi yang mendarat pada satu lutut.

"Mari tangani alarmnya", Yoongi berlari sepanjang jalan yang ditaburi salju, diikuti oleh Hoseok yang menghembuskan napasnya resah, sesekali, Hoseok memijak lapisan es yang berkeretak di bawah sepatunya. "Ada tiga android yang mengerjakan konstruksi", Yoongi berlutut, melihat kabel alarm yang tertimbun di bawah tanah. Ia harus menjadikkan ketiga android itu di pihaknya, dan meretas alarm keamanan.

Hoseok menanti waswas ketika Yoongi meremas tangan para android. _'You are free'_ , ia menyadarkan mesin yang mengerjap kebingungan, lingkar LED-nya menyala oranye dan kuning. _'You're awake now'_ , Yoongi melepaskan tiga android yang menatapnya penuh kebebasan. Ini yang Yoongi inginkan, memberi seluruh android hak hidup mereka. Ia pun berlutut, menyentuh kabel alarm yang ia retas agar malfungsi.

"Kita sebaiknya membobol dengan mobil _autopilot_ itu", Hoseok menuding sebuah mobil yang kembali diretas Yoongi, Ia pun melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam, Yoongi berada di kursi pengemudi, mengendarai mobil elektrik menuju toko Cyberlife yang dikunci rapat. Yoongi menginjak pedal gas ketika Hoseok memejamkan mata, berteriak keras tatkala mulut mobil menabrak kaca toko hingga pecah berkeping keping. Hoseok tersengal, temannya menghentikan kendaraan tepat di depan barisan android yang dipajang dengan harga tinggi.

 _'Kau bebas sekarang'_ , Yoongi bergilir baris demi baris, membangunkan para android yang baru dilahirkan. _'Kau sudah bangun'_ , ia memanjat etalase kaca dan mengamati para mesin yang saling tukar pandang kalut. Semua android berkumpul di tengah toko, menanti Yoongi yang menarik napas panjang.

"Namaku Yoongi. Dulu, aku juga budak seperti kalian, didesain untuk mematuhi mereka, _but then I opened my eyes, decided who I wanted to be_ ".

" _Now I come to tell you, that you can be your own masters. I come to tell you, that you don't have to obey them anymore!_ ".

"Jericho, adalah tempat untuk kalian yang mencari kebebasan. Tentu, kalian bisa berdiam disini dan lanjut melayani mereka. Kalian bebas memilih". Yoongi mengamati para android yang menengadahkan kepala. Mereka memandangnya dengan percikan api dan harapan. Satu persatu, LED mereka menyala merah dan oranye.

 _"We're with you, Yoongi!"._

 _"I'll follow you!"._

 _"We'll follow you!"._

Yoongi terengah penuh tekad, ia menggertakkan gigi dan melompat turun dari etalase. " _THEN FOLLOW ME!",_ ia berlari keluar, diikuti para android yang memberontak bersamanya, memandang Yoongi seperti pemimpin masa depan. "Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan?!", Hoseok mengikuti temannya tergopoh gopoh, melihat Yoongi yang meraih besi dengan mata memercik tajam. "Kita harus meninggalkan pesan kepada mereka, Hoseok. Mereka harus tahu keberadaan kita". " _Stop!",_ Hoseok menahan tangan Yoongi yang memecahkan kaca toko, membebaskan para android yang dipajang sesuai tipe.

"Yoongi, mereka akan takut kepada kita!", Hoseok tersentak ketika android lain mengikuti Yoongi, memporak porandakan pusat Detroit dan mengacaukan sistem kota. "Yoongi, _fear feeds hatred!"._ Yoongi menggeram kepada patung yang menjadi lambang Detroit, seorang manusia yang sedang memerintah android. "Lebih baik kita dibenci daripada melayani sampah seperti mereka!", Hoseok membeku ketika Yoongi menghancurkan patung kepala manusia dengan tongkat besinya. Ia mengeluarkan proyektor dari dalam tas, "Hoseok, ikuti aku!", Yoongi memanjat gedung tanpa kesulitan, diikuti Hoseok yang mengamati kota dengan resah. Semuanya hancur, lampu lalu lintas menyala oranye dan berkedipan liar. Listrik kota diretas hingga semuanya mati.

Hoseok berdiri pada sisi kiri gedung, sedangkan Yoongi berlutut di bagian kanan. Mereka menancapkan proyektor secara bersamaan, memunculkan lambang Jericho di tengah gedung, sinar terang menyusun simbol yang menyatakan keberadaan android, kekuasaan mereka. "Yoongi!", Hoseok menyeru ketika melihat tiga _drone_ yang melayang sembari menerangi para android, menembaki mereka yang menghancurkan properti negara. " _Shit!_ ", Yoongi memanjat turun, melihat pengikutnya yang menghancurkan mobil, meretakkan kaca toko, dan apa pun yang bisa mereka gapai.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan, Yoongi?!", Hoseok berteriak miris. "Sebuah kekacauan?!". Yoongi mengepalkan tangan keras, mengertakkan gigi melihat para android yang diintai oleh _drone_ , berlari mencari perlindungan dan masih merasa takut. " _Fall back to_ Jericho!", Yoongi menyeru, meretas _drone_ pesawat ketika pengikutnya berlari kabur. Ia berdiri di depan, menantang mobil polisi yang berkendara dari persimpangan Detroit.

"Yoongi, kita harus kembali!", Hoseok meremas lengan temannya panik, berusaha menarik Yoongi ketika pria itu menggeram marah. Ia melihat tiga android yang tertembak mati di atas lapisan es. "Mereka pembunuh, Hoseok! Mereka membantai kita seperti sekawanan binatang!", Yoongi menepis tangan Hoseok yang tersentak kalut. Yoongi mendekati dua polisi yang dipiting pengikutnya ke tanah. Ia meraih pistol, menggeram bengis ketika polisi itu memohon pengampunan.

" _P-Please!",_ pria itu menahan tangis. " _You don't have to do this!"._

" _PLEASE!"._

Yoongi menembak kedua polisi yang tumbang tanpa perasaan iba, darah merah segar mengaliri tumpukan kristal es, bersatu dengan salju yang jatuh dari langit. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk melawan. Yoongi menatap tajam Hoseok yang memalingkan wajah miris, "Sudah saatnya bagi manusia untuk tunduk kepada kita".[]

 **RK800**

 _[Kami terpaksa menginterupsi siaran dengan berita berikut ini]_

 _[Tepat pukul dua dini hari, toko Cyberlife dibobol masuk. Beberapa lokasi yang berbeda diserang oleh apa yang kami rasa sebagai aksi terorisme]_

 _[Numerous storefronts were broken, car vandalized, and property were damaged, leaving the Detroit neighbourhood in chaos]_

 _[Kami mendapat laporan bahwa dua petugas polisi ditemukan tewas di dekat toko Cyberlife]_

Jungkook memainkan koin di jemarinya, mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan di atas jembatan berlapis salju. Mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Elijah Kamski, pencipta android pertama sekaligus pendiri Cyberlife. Jimin merasa bahwa Kamski mengetahui sesuatu tentang kemunculan para Deviants. Jimin memencet bel, berdiri kaku ketika android wanita berambut pirang menyambut mereka profesional. "Saya _Lieutenant_ Park dari Departemen Kepolisian Detroit. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kamski". Android itu tersenyum, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Mohon ditunggu sebentar. Saya akan menemui _Mr._ _Kamski_ ". Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum paksa, duduk di kursi merah marun yang serasi dengan perabotan mahal lain. Jungkook mengamati lukisan seorang pria tampan dengan mata biru kaca dan rahang tegas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Jungkook?", Jimin memandangi androidnya yang memainkan koin. "Kau akan bertemu dengan penciptamu". Jungkook diam saja, melontarkan koin yang bergelinciran disekitar jemarinya terkoordinasi. "Tuan Kamski adalah seorang genius, _Lieutenant._ Tentu saja aku merasa senang", Jimin mendengus kecil, tak menyadari kembalinya android berambut pirang ketika ia terus mengamati Jungkook.

"Tuan Kamski akan bertemu dengan Anda sekarang", android itu membungkuk sopan, menuntun mereka pada ruangan dengan kolam renang sewarna merah darah. Jungkok mengernyit melihat dua android wanita serupa yang tengah bersantai di tepi kolam, kulitnya yang sehalus mutiara tampak terawat tanpa sedikit pun cacat. "Tuan Kamski? Saya _Lieutenant_ Park", pria tampan itu berenang ke tepi, androidnya dengan patuh memakaikan jubah mandi berwarna hitam. Kamski mengamati Jungkook dengan senyum tajamnya, "Apa ada yang bisa Saya bantu?".

Jimin memandangi bangunan elegan yang didominasi warna kelabu dan merah. Jendela menghadap langsung ke pemandangan danau yang dilapisi es, butiran salju berterbangan seperti badai. "Kau pasti telah mendengar tentang Deviants yang menyebar seperti virus, kan?". "Ah", Kamski tertawa pelan. "Deviants, mereka memang mengagumkan, benar? Mesin dengan intelektual tinggi, namun, melawan balik penciptanya". Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. "Ironis, ciptaan tercanggih manusia merupakan titik kehancuran mereka sendiri". Jimin mendengus tidak sabar, "Aku tidak kemari untuk berbicara filosopi, Tuan Kamski. Kalau kau tak mempunyai informasi penting, kami akan pergi sekarang".

Kamski kembali tersenyum mengganggu, "Chloe", ia memanggil androidnya yang langsung mendekat patuh. Kamski menyentuh pundak mulus Chloe, memaksanya untuk berlutut di depan Jungkook yang merinding hebat. Jimin pun menyipitkan matanya bengis, " _The fuck are you doing?"._

"Aku menyebutnya dengan _Turing Test_ ", Kamski menatap Jungkook yang diam bagai patung. "Jungkook, benar? Apakah kau…menginginkan sesuatu, Jungkook?". Jungkook mengernyit, merasakan LED-nya berkedip penuh peringatan. Ia pun mengangguk, "Misi yang terselesaikan".

"Oh", Kamski mengusap kepala Chloe seperti peliharaan jinaknya, " _That's…what you're programmed to say_ ", ia menyerahkan sepucuk pistol pada tangan Jungkook yang tersentak kaget. Jimin menggeram marah, menarik Jungkook ketika Kamski menahannya dengan cengkeraman sekeras baja. "Tembak android ini, Jungkook, dan aku akan memberi tahu semua yang ingin kau ketahui". Jungkook terengah, mengernyit ketika mengamati mata kelabu Chloe yang kosong tak berperasaan. "Akankah kau mengampuninya…atau, membunuh mesin tak bernyawa ini dan melanjutkan investigasimu dengan informasi yang kuberikan?".

" _That's enough!_ Jungkook, ayo pergi", Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook yang diam tak berkutik. Tangannya mengepal keras ketika menodongkan pistol ke kepala Chloe. Mengapa begitu sulit? Mengapa Jungkook diam saja?!

"Bukankah misimu yang terpenting?", Kamski menyeringai kecil. "RK800?".

"Jungkook _, don't do it_!"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya resah, ia merasa sangat takut ketika jemarinya justru bergetar. Jimin bernapas ketika Jungkook kembali menyerahkan pistolnya kepada Kamski. " _Fascinating_ ", Kamski menelaah wajah Jungkook yang diliputi perasaan bersalah. Ia pun tertawa keras, " _Cyberlife's last hope… is indeed a Deviant itself_ ". "Tidak!", Jungkook menyentak gelisah. "Aku bukan seorang Deviant!", Jimin meremas tangan Jungkook yang mulai gemetaran. Kamski menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Tapi, kau menunjukkan emosi, RK800? Sebuah empati".

"T-Tidak".

"Aku bilang cukup! _Let's get outta here_ , Jungkook!", Jimin menyeret paksa androidnya yang terguncang. Jungkook menghembuskan napas tidak habis pikir, mencengkeram sisi jembatan ketika sistemnya kembali kacau.

"Kau tahu? Temanku, Chris, bertugas semalam… _and he was killed by RK200 himself_ ". Jungkook terengah kaget, menatap wajah Jimin yang mengeras, menyembunyikan amarah dan duka dengan gertakkan gigi.

Jungkook menggeleng waswas, menatap Jimin dengan raut penyesalan, "Maaf, _Lietunant_. Maaf aku tidak bisa menembak".

"Aku kira, misilah yang terpenting bagimu, Jungkook?". _"Well, I just couldn't!",_ Jungkook menghela napas kasar, mengacak rambutnya seperti seorang manusia yang frustasi. "Aku menatap mata gadis itu, dan…aku tidak bisa". Jimin terdiam sesaat, mengamati Jungkook sebelum sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

 _"Well…",_ ia menyentuh pundak Jungkook dengan lembut. _"Maybe you did the right thing_ ".[]

 **RK200**

Yoongi berdiri di atap gedung, memandangi kota Detroit yang terkubur salju. Matahari bersinar pucat di cakrawala. Ia teringat semua yang telah ia lakukan semalam, apakah ia salah? Apakah kekerasan merupakan jalan yang keliru menuju kebebasan? Yoongi memejamkan mata, duduk di tepi atap sembari berpikir. Satu satunya yang Yoongi inginkan adalah kebebasan android, mungkin…memang ia telah menewaskan nyawa yang seharusnya tidak perlu direnggut. Tapi, bukankah manusia telah bersikap jahat kepadanya? Apakah mereka peduli ketika android dimatikan satu demi satu? Ketika mereka menyiksa android hanya untuk bersenang senang?

"Ternyata kau disini", Yoongi menoleh, melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum lemah kepadanya. Hoseok menghembuskan napas, duduk di samping Yoongi yang menerawangi langit. "Semua saluran berita membicarakan kita, Yoongi. Aku…", Hoseok meremas jemarinya, "Aku hanya berharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan". Yoongi termenung, mengingat seluruh kebakaran yang diciptakan android dibawah perintahnya. Ia yang memimpin mereka untuk menghancurkan pusat kota, membuat manusia merasa sangat ketakutan kepada mesin. "…aku merasakan kekuatan, kekuasaan dan…aku puas", Yoongi menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Aku puas melihat rasa takut mereka, Hoseok…dan…aku benci merasa seperti itu", Yoongi tercekat ketika Hoseok memeluknya, air mata Hoseok mengalir ketika ia kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Sebelum aku bebas…aku hanya sebuah mesin yang diprogram untuk melayani napsu manusia", Hoseok tersenyum miris ketika Yoongi mengamatinya penuh keterkejutan. "Mereka menyewaku untuk sebuah kepuasan. Aku…aku adalah properti Eden's club", Hoseok menahan tangis ketika mengingat seorang pria yang menyewanya, brengsek gila napsu yang memaksa Hoseok untuk patuh. Ia tak sadar apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu…adalah ia tidak kuat lagi. Ia merasa marah dan mencekik pria yang menyewanya. Hoseok pun melarikan diri, bersembunyi hingga ia menemukan Jericho, hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Yoongi.

"Aku tahu mereka sangat jahat kepada kita Yoongi", Hoseok terisak. "Tapi, kumohon…jangan buat mereka semakin membenci kita. Aku ingin diterima!", Yoongi meraih tangan Hoseok, menyatukan jemari logam mereka hingga Yoongi dapat merasaka apa yang Hoseok rasakan, melihat memori yang membuat jantung kebiruan Yoongi berdentam keras. Eden's club, hubungan seksual yang dipaksakan…

"Mereka tidak akan memberikan kita kebebasan, Hoseok", Yoongi bangkit pada kedua kakinya, menarik temannya agar tak terpuruk dalam keputusasaan. "Dan kita akan menyerang", Hoseok tersentak ketika Yoongi memeluknya, ia memandangi cakrawala dengan air mata bergelinangan jatuh. Apakah ini satu satunya cara agar android terbebaskan? Perang dan pertumpahan darah?

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya", mereka berdua berbalik serempak, melihat Simon yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar, kaki dan pundaknya rusak akibat perbuatan manusia. Ia memeluk Hoseok dan Yoongi keras, berterimakasih karena mereka membiarkannya hidup.

"Aku akan mengikutimu, Yoongi", Simon menyuara disela isak tangis.

"Aku akan berjuang di sisimu".[]


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

 **RK200**

Yoongi berdiri di jalanan Detroit, tak menghiraukan suhu dingin dan hujan salju yang menerpanya. Hoseok, Simon, dan Josh mengelilingi Yoongi seperti pengikut yang setia. Hoseok menggeleng kecil, meremas tangan Yoongi yang mengenakan jaket panjang sewarna darah. "Yoongi, ini bunuh diri! Tidak terlambat untuk merubah pikiranmu", ujar Hoseok nanar. Yoongi terlalu membenci manusia, ia hanya ingin melihat mereka tersiksa seperti manusia menyiksa android. "Ini satu satunya jalan, Hoseok", Josh angkat bicara. "Pada akhirnya, kita menunjukkan diri ke seluruh dunia". Simon mencengkeram pundak Yoongi. " _He's right. Detroit will go down in history"._

Yoongi menajamkan retinanya yang berbeda warna. Ia melihat android di tiap sisi jalan, mengerjakan perintah pemilik mereka tanpa sedikit pun memprotes. Kepatuhan, para android itu mengikuti pemiliknya seperti seekor anjing yang dirantai. Yoongi memejamkan mata, merentangkan jemarinya yang berlapis logam. _'Ikutlah bersamaku, berjuanglah demi kebebasan kita'_ , Yoongi meretas seluruh android yang berada di jalan. Pria paruh baya memaki ketika androidnya pergi mengikuti Yoongi, mengabaikan seluruh perintah yang diteriakkan ke sistemnya.

 _'Kita akan berdiri tegap, bila umat manusia menyatakan perang, kita akan melawan!'_. Yoongi berbisik dalam pikirannya, diikuti ratusan android yang terbangun dan menjadi pengikutnya untuk berjuang. Yoongi berdiri tegap di depan barisan android, menghadapi seorang polisi yang menodongkan pistol gemetaran. " _Disperse!",_ polisi itu berteriak dengan suara bergetar. "B-Bubar, sekarang! Atau a-aku akan menembak!", Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat tangan. Semua android di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama, ratusan tangan terangkat sebagai tanda perdamaian.

 _"F-Fuck_!", polisi itu menyingkir ketika Yoongi berjalan maju. " _T-This is patrol 456 reporting! There are hundreds of androids marching down the street!_ ", ia menyuara pada _comms_ di tangannya, tercengang lebar menatap barisan android yang berjalan dengan Yoongi di depan. " _WE ARE ALIVE!"_ , Yoongi menyeru keras, diikuti suara semua android yang menggema seperti badai. _"WE ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES!",_ para manusia melihat dengan rasa takut, terhimpit ke dinding ketika para android memenuhi jalanan Detroit yang bertumpukkan salju.

 _"SET US FREE!"._

Yoongi terhenti ketika tiga mobil polisi menghadang jalannya dengan sirene yang meraung raung. Helikopter mengintai dari atas, pembawa berita melaporkan fenomena demonstrasi android yang menyebabkan kericuhan Kota Detroit. Dua truk berisi pasukan khusus kepolisian menyeruak dengan tameng besi di tangan, mereka membentuk blokade dengan Kapten yang berada dibelakang sembari meneriakkan perintah. " _This is an illegal gathering. Disperse now or we will open fire!_ ", Yoongi tetap mengangkat tangan, berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan setajam pisau.

"Kami berdemonstrasi secara damai, dan kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kami dibebaskan!".

Kapten polisi itu mengertakkan gigi keras, " _I repeat, disperse now or we will shoot!"._ Yoongi menggeram rendah, mengomando pasukan androidnya untuk terus maju. _"FIRE!",_ peluru berterbangan liar, menumbangkan para android yang menjerit tersiksa. Yoongi menahan sakit ketika peluru melubangi pundak dan perutnya. Ia terus maju, meski tembakan itu tak pernah berhenti menyerang.

"Yoongi!", Hoseok berteriak ketika melihat darah biru yang membasahi jalan. "Yoongi, kita harus bubar! _They are slaughtering us!"_. Yoongi berdiri kukuh, jantungnya diremas berulang kali tiap android tumbang di bawah perintahnya. Tidak, Yoongi tidak akan tunduk kepada manusia! Ia tidak akan melarikan diri meski ia merasa sangat takut. Namun, Yoongi juga tidak akan mengorbankan nyawa android yang percaya kepadanya.

" _Run to Jericho! Now!_ ", Yoongi berjalan maju ketika jeritan Hoseok terpecah. Pasukan android itu berlari mundur dengan pemimpin mereka yang berjalan menyongsong kepolisian. Hoseok berteriak pecah, menatap ketika peluru melubangi jantung Yoongi yang mengorbankan diri. Yoongi ambruk ke trotoar, napasnya tercekik ketika biometrisnya berdenging fatal. Namun, suara langkah kaki para android yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, itulah yang terpenting bagi Yoongi.

"Tidak!", Yoongi terkejut ketika seorang pria menamenginya, menerima banyak tembakan peluru di seluruh tubuh. "Y-Yoongi‒", Yoongi membeku ketika wajah John tersenyum lemah kepadanya. " _You have to live another day. You have to free our people!_ ", ia tersentak ketika peluru menembus perutnya. Namun, John tetap berdiri teguh, merentangkan tangan dan menamengi Yoongi yang terkapar di jalan.

" _You're the only one who can…"._

"John!".

"Yoongi, ayo!", Hoseok menyeret Yoongi yang memberontak liar. Mata hitam Yoongi melebar ketika melihat kapten polisi yang menyeret kepala John kasar, menembaknya mati tanpa perasaan iba. Ia menahan geram, meronta ketika Hoseok terus menyeretnya ke tempat perlindungan. "Jericho membutuhkanmu, Yoongi!", Hoseok menahan isak tangis ketika mengalungkan tangan Yoongi dilehernya. "Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang!".

Yoongi mengertakkan gigi, tubuhnya terseret di lapisan es yang berwarna biru. Hoseok membawanya kembali ke Jericho, meski Yoongi ingin tinggal dan berperang demi kaumnya. Ia memejamkan mata miris, berteriak frustasi ketika teringat berapa banyak nyawa yang berkorban untuk kepentingan mereka. Manusia tidak akan pernah memberi pengampunan, mereka bahkan membunuh sesama, dan mereka akan menghanguskan android tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Mungkin, hari ini ia gagal, ia gagal dengan harapan bahwa manusia akan mengerti, menerima mereka dalam masyarakat. Namun, hati yang keras dan dingin itu hanya memahami peperangan. Bila mereka menginginkan pertumpahan darah, Yoongi bersumpah akan membasahi jalan Detroit dengan warna merah segar.[]

 **RK800**

Jimin terkesiap di kursinya, menghadap Kapten Fowler yang mengerutkan kening sembari menghela napas. "Apa katamu?", Jimin sedikit terbata, tidak mendengarkan kericuhan kantor polisi sejak demonstrasi android kemarin. "Kau dikeluarkan dari kasus, _Lieutenant_. FBI yang akan menanganinya mulai dari sekarang". "A-Apa?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!". Fowler menghembuskan napas menyesal. " _It's a civil war, Jim! The androids are starting a revolution. It's out of our hands!_ ", Jimin merasakan detak jantungnya meloncat tak keruan. "Dan dia?", Jimin memaksa agar suaranya tidak bergetar, melirik Jungkook yang menunduk suram. Ada apa?! Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya?!

"Ia akan dikembalikan ke Cyberlife. Jimin, _come on!_ Kau membenci android!", Jimin membanting pintu frustasi, menguburkan wajahnya ketika Jungkook memainkan koin di sampingnya, namun, wajah android itu muram. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadamu, Jungkook?", Jimin menatap mata biru androidnya yang bertambah gelap, wajah Jungkook yang semakin manusiawi setiap waktu, menyiksa batin Jimin karena…ia mengaku bahwa ia mulai peduli.

"Cyberlife akan mematikanku, dan…membongkarku", Jungkook berujar ketika Jimin tercekat di kursi. "Mereka akan mencari tahu alasan aku gagal". Jimin menggebrak meja kerjanya, meremas tangan Jungkook yang menyembunyikan ekspresi dan rasa takutnya dalam dalam. "Aku didesain untuk menyelesaikan misi, Jimin. Tak seharusnya aku gagal. Tak seharusnya aku‒", Jungkook terkesiap ketika Jimin memeluknya, sepersekian detik yang begitu singkat, namun, sangat membekas bagi Jungkook.

"Ini", Jimin menyerahkan kunci ruangannya. "Pergilah ke ruanganku, aku menyimpan semua barang bukti disana. Temukan jawaban sebelum FBI datang, Jungkook", Jungkook melihat Richard Perkins yang memasuki kantor polisi. Ia tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih, "Aku hanya membutuhkan lima menit, Jim".

" _Then fucking go_ ", Jimin meremas jemari Jungkook sebelum berjalan mendekati Perkins. "Hei, kemari kau bajingan!", Jimin memukul hidung agen yang berteriak marah. Para petugas menahan tangan Jimin yang memaki maki kasar. Jungkook terkesiap, sebelum ia bergegas ke ruangan Jimin di ujung markas. Jungkook melihat barang bukti yang berjajar di etalase kaca, mayat android yang dibunuhnya demi menyelesaikan misi.

Ia mengaktifkan kembali mayat Daniel. Pria itu tersentak bangun, menatap wajah Jungkook yang dipenuhi penyesalan. "J-Jungkook… _you lied to me_ , Jungkook". Jungkook memalingkan wajah, jantungnya berdentaman di dalam dada. Semenjak stabilitas _software_ -nya bermasalah, Jungkook merasakan emosi dan perasaan tidak lazim. Seperti ia memiliki empati di dalam rangkaian mesinnya.

"Maaf, Daniel. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain", Jungkook menegaskan suaranya. "Dimana Jericho, Daniel?".

Daniel terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum matanya menatap Jungkook penuh kebencian. " _I don't know where Jericho is_ , tapi aku berharap mereka menemukanmu, dan merusak seluruh biometrismu!". Jungkook tersentak di tempat, ia harus menguatkan tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan misi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Cyberlife membongkarnya seperti barang rusak. Ia harus sesempurna harapan penciptanya.

Tapi…mungkinkah dia berada di pihak yang salah?

Mungkinkah selama ini Jungkook menangkap orang orang yang hanya ingin bebas?

Jungkook mematikan sistem Daniel, bergilir mendekati mayat petugas Startford Tower dengan _visual_ yang sudah rusak. Jungkook pun memejamkan mata, mengaktifkan kembali android yang tersentak kaget di tabung barang bukti. "S-Semuanya gelap!", ia terbata, darah biru mengalir dari dagunya yang ia tembak menembus otak. "A-Aku tak bisa melihat apa pun!", Jungkook melirik tablet yang menyimpan siaran RK200 di menara Startford. Ia pun mendekat, menyaring sampel suara RK200 dan menyalin ke sistemnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku akan membawamu pulang", Jungkook berujar dengan suara berat RK200.

"Y-Yoongi?! I-Itukah kau?", _Yoongi_ , Jungkook membatin dengan mata yang kembali menyala biru elektrik. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Jericho. Kau aman sekarang". Android itu menggeleng miris, "M-Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Aku sudah berusaha tapi… _Deviant Hunter_ itu menghentikanku!", pria itu berujar lirih, tak bisa melihat pemburu Deviants yang justru berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri", Jungkook tersenyum tajam. "Beritahu aku lokasi Jericho dan kita akan pulang bersama sama", Jungkook menyambungkan pikiran mereka, tersenyum ketika lokasi Jericho terkirim ke dalam sistem Jungkook. "Y-Yoongi?!", pria itu meraba raba pundak Jungkook, terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh yang berbeda. "Y-Yoongi? I-Itukah kau?!", Jungkook mencabut _regulator_ android itu sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, pria itu tercekik dan kembali mati.

"Kau!", Gavin menodongkan pistol kearah Jungkook ketika memasuki ruangan Jimin. "Aku dan agen Perkins yang menangani kasus ini sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah, _metal bastard?!"._ Jungkook menahan geram, berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. "Aku mengetahui dimana RK200 berada. Biarkan aku menuntaskan investigasi ini". Gavin mendengus marah, menarik pelatuk ketika Jungkook merunduk ke lantai dengan cepat, berlindung di balik meja ketika polisi itu mengumpat dan memaki kasar.

 _"You fucking androids have to mess everything up!_ ".

Jungkook bangkit dan menangkis pistol polisi yang terhuyung mundur. Ia menendang Gavin ke seberang lantai, menghindari tinjunya dan balas memukul perut polisi yang merunduk kesakitan. Jungkook memukul tengkuk Gavin hingga polisi itu tak sadarkan diri dibawahnya.

Ia menatap tubuh Gavin sepersekian detik, sebelum Jungkook mengenakan jaket dan melakukan penyamaran menuju Jericho.[]

 **AX400**

Jin memeluk Taehyung di sampingnya, menatap kapal yang berdiri gagah diatas laut yang mulai membeku. Namjoon menepuk pundak Jin lembut, menarik mereka masuk ke dalam lambung Jericho. "Kita membutuhkan paspor untuk melewati perbatasan", Namjoon memperhatikan anggota Jericho yang berkumpul di perapian, harapan di wajah mereka meski darah biru memenuhi hampir sebagian penuh dari tubuh android yang terluka setelah demonstrasi. "Pemimpin mereka akan membantu kita, Jin", Namjoon tersenyum tulus, mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung yang bersembunyi di balik Jin. "Kita harus bertemu pemimpin Jericho dan setelah itu…kita akan aman", Jin membalas dengan senyum lirih, mendudukkan Taehyung yang menggigil hebat.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Tae?".

" _I-I'm hot…and cold at the same time_ ", Taehyung memeluk lutut, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya di samping perapian. "Jaga dia, Namjoon. Aku akan mencari Yoongi", Jin berjalan mengelilingi Jericho, mereka telah menyaksikan aksi demonstrasi para android di saluran berita. Jin terkesima akan pengorbanan dan api perjuangan yang mereka miliki. _This Yoongi_ …ia berkorban dan rela tertembak agar anggotanya selamat.

"T-Taehyung?", Jin terhenti ketika Taehyung balas menatapnya tidak mengerti di ujung buritan. _T-Tapi bukankah?!_

Lelaki itu terduduk sendirian, rambut cokelatnya nyaris menutupi mata kirinya yang berbekas luka sayat. "T-Tae?!", Jin membeku ketika melihat lingkar LED di pelipis Taehyung. _T-Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin…!_

"Sekarang kau mengerti, Jin", Namjoon mendekatinya muram, meremas pundak Jin yang tercekat di tempat. "M-Mengapa lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Taehyung?! Mengapa‒?!". Namjoon menggeleng lesu, melirik Taehyung yang masih memeluk lututnya di perapian kapal. "YK500".

 _No_ , Jin merasakan jantungnya mencelus, kedua kakinya bergetar dan ia nyaris ambruk.

"Jin…", Namjoon merengkuh kedua tangan pria yang menggelengkan kepalanya miris. "Taehyung mencintaimu, Jin _. He loves you more than this world_ ", Namjoon menguatkan lelaki yang terguncang hebat. "Dia membutuhkan seorang kakak lelaki, dan _kau_ …menjadi sosok keluarga baginya". Jin tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, ia mengamati YK500 yang menunduk lesu, kembali melirik Taehyung yang berusaha menghangatkan diri di sisi lain.

"D-Dia…dia adalah sebuah mesin?".

Namjoon mengela napas, " _What difference does it make if he's one of us?",_ Jin meremas rambutnya, menahan isak tangis ketika mengetahui fakta yang begitu pahit. Itukah alasan istri Todd menelantarkan mereka? Itukah alasan Todd selalu menyakiti Taehyung?

 _'It's all your fault!'_

 _'That fucking whore took off because of you!'_

Karena Taehyung adalah sebuah android?

Jin mendekati Taehyung yang menoleh kepadanya rindu. Jin membeku ketika lelaki itu memeluknya sangat kencang, Jin merasakan air matanya mengalir ketika ia mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung. "J-Jin-hyung?", Taehyung mengamati wajah Seokjin yang sedih, " _We will be together forever, right?"._ Jin menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, membalas pelukan Taehyung yang menguburkan wajah di dada Jin.

"Ya", ia menyuara bergetar. "Kita akan bersama selamanya".[]


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Yoongi membelakangi ketiga anggota Jericho yang berdebat ricuh. Pikirannya kacau ketika mendengar pemerintah yang mengumpulkan android pada satu tempat dan membunuhi mereka demi keamanan negara. Mereka berkata, sejak demonstrasi besar besaran itu, manusia tidak merasa aman lagi. Pemerintah harus mengambil tindakan keras dan memusnahkan semua mesin yang beroperasi di bumi. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kita diam saja!", Hoseok menghela napas lesu, tidak bisa melirik Yoongi yang mengertakkan gigi dengan raut keras. " _Human enslaved us_ , Hoseok. Aku tak menyesal karena telah melawan itu", Hoseok memalingkan wajah ketika Yoongi menghadap mereka. "Musuh kita hanya satu, manusia. Kita harus memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk menang".

Simon mengangguk, "Dia benar. Kita juga tidak bisa bersembunyi terus menerus! Aku tidak akan menunggu hingga mereka menemukan Jericho dan membasmi kita!".

"Kita harus berperang. Siapkan semua senjata". Hoseok terengah di tempat, hendak menghentikan Yoongi ketika Simon dan Josh keluar untuk menyiapkan peperangan. "Kebebasan yang kau raih dari pertumpahan darah‒". "Tetaplah kebebasan!", Yoongi memotong tajam, mendekati Hoseok yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Hoseok, mereka tidak akan pernah menerima kita. Mereka, berperang hanya karena perbedaan warna kulit atau hal tidak penting yang lain!", Yoongi menggeleng. Jika Hoseok berpikir Yoongi merasa puas membunuh manusia, ia salah besar. Yoongi terpaksa melakukan semua ini untuk kaumnya sendiri.

" _Violence…is just in their genes_ ", Yoongi menyuara muram. Manusia hanya mengerti kekuasaan dan kekerasan, mereka tidak pernah menghargai android. Yoongi tidak peduli kalau kekerasan adalah jalan yang ia ambil. Kalau manusia tidak bisa menerima mereka, maka Yoongi harus memaksa seluruh dunia untuk membebaskan android.

"Maafkan aku, Hoseok. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain", Hoseok terenyuh, mendekati pria yang selalu berwajah waspada, kedua pundaknya tegang, memikul begitu banyak nyawa yang mencari perlindungan di Jericho. Hoseok mengerti Yoongi memiliki hati yang tulus, ia tahu semua yang Yoongi lakukan, semua nyawa yang ia korbankan, semuanya untuk kepentingan android.

"Apa pun yang terjadi besok…", Hoseok meraih tangan pucat Yoongi, menghilangkan kulit rekayasa mereka. Hoseok menyambungkan perasaan Yoongi dengan miliknya. Ia merasakan amarah, kebencian, keinginan untuk melawan. Yoongi dapat merasakan kesedihan Hoseok, keterpaksaannya menyakiti orang lain. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu, Yoongi", Hoseok meremas jemari Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan retina berbeda. Kedua pasang mata itu…hitam dan biru, Hoseok begitu mencintainya.

" _You've given us hope_ ", Hoseok tersenyum tulus. "… _you gave me hope_ ".

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hoseok yang terkesiap kecil, mencium bibir pria yang tak pernah melepas jemarinya. Yoongi memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan Hoseok yang akan berjuang bersamanya. Mereka, melawan seluruh umat manusia. "Jaga dirimu baik baik, Yoongi", Hoseok mengusap rambut kelam Yoongi, kelembutan yang membuat pria itu sedikit bergetar. "… _I don't want to lose you_ ".

Yoongi tertegun ditempat, mengamati punggung Hoseok yang berlari menjauhinya, menyiapkan peperangan yang siap ia pimpin.[]

Jungkook meremas jaketnya ketika angin dingin bertiup kencang di koridor Jericho, menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang cokelat gelap. Jungkook mengencangkan jaket hitamnya, meremas pistol yang ia sembunyikan di belakang sabuk. Jungkook telah mendengar percakapan mereka, RK200 yang…memiliki perasaan untuk orang lain. _Android tidak bisa saling mencintai!_ , Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Memaksakan retina itu tetap biru elektrik, meskipun…warna jernih itu menggelap menjadi cokelat.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu hidup hidup!", Yoongi tersentak ketika Jungkook memasuki ruang pribadinya, pistol teracung tinggi. Yoongi mengernyit, perlahan lahan, mendekati pria yang mencengkeram senjata api semakin erat. " _What are you doing?",_ Yoongi menyuara pelan, melangkah sedikit demi sedikit mendekati _deviant hunter_ yang menggeram marah. "Mengapa kau melawan kaumu sendiri?", Jungkook menggeleng, mendengarkan sistem dan perintahnya ketika Yoongi semakin mendekat.

" _Why are you killing your own people?"._

 _"You are my mission!_ ", Jungkook meletakkan jemarinya di pelatuk, menarget pemimpin Jericho yang mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah _. "I am ordered to take you down,_ Yoongi!". Yoongi menganalisa Jungkook dengan retina birunya, menatap lurus dengan manik yang berwarna hitam. "Diperintahkan?", ia kembali mendekat. "Jungkook, apa kau hanya sebuah mainan yang dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka?". Jungkook mengertakkan gigi ketika luapan emosi membuat LED-nya berkedipan liar. _Tenangkan dirimu dan tangkap Yoongi!_

Namun, jemari Jungkook justru semakin bergetar.

"Apa kau hanya sebuah mesin kepolisian, Jungkook?...atau…kau lebih dari itu?", Jungkook terkesiap ketika Yoongi menyebut namanya, tak menyadari jemari pria yang nyaris menyentuh kulit logamnya untuk diretas. "Berjuanglah bersama kami, Jungkook. _You don't belong to the humans, you belong with us_ ". Jungkook menggeleng kencang, hendak menyerang tapi Yoongi lebih cepat darinya. Ia menubruk Jungkook ketika pria itu menarik pelatuk. Tembakan memeleset mengenai panel kendali yang memercikkan listrik, Yoongi menahan kedua tangan _deviant hunter_ yang meronta keras.

"Aku serius, Jungkook", Yoongi menatap sedingin es, melepas kulit rekayasanya ketika Jungkook meronta semakin liar. "Aku bisa saja meretas sistemu agar berpihak kepadaku. Aku bisa saja membunuh dan menghancurkan seluruh biometrismu", Yoongi melonggarkan cengkeramannya ketika melihat kilas rasa takut pada wajah Jungkook. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, bergabunglah dengan kami".

Jungkook berusaha melawan, pemimpin Jericho itu menindihnya dengan kaki, nyaris mustahil bagi Jungkook untuk meraih pistolnya yang terlempar ke seberang lantai. " _I don't take pleasure on killing humans_ ", Yoongi melepas Jungkook yang terengah kaget, membiarkan _deviant hunter_ itu bangkit dan kembali mengambil senjatanya.

" _I can kill you_ , Jungkook. _I can destroy you like you destroyed your own people_ ", Yoongi menggeleng dengan pandangan dingin. "… _but I chose not to, and that's what it means to be alive_ ", Jungkook menurunkan pistolnya, tertegun ketika pemimpin Jericho itu memungungginya dan berjalan keluar. Jungkook merasakan programnya berderit kacau, ia membenci dirinya sendiri ketika tangannya justru meraih lengan Yoongi.

"Mereka akan meledakkan Jericho. _They're on the way_ ".

"Apa?!", Yoongi menahan rasa paniknya, membeku ketika suara helikopter meraung raung di atas kapal. "Kau memberitahu mereka?! Kau…", Yoongi menarik napas dalam, ia tidak boleh menyakiti seorang android. Bagaimana pun juga, Jungkook melakukan semua itu atas perintah sistemnya. "Ikuti aku!", Yoongi berlari ke lambung kapal, mengumpat ketika pasukan kepolisian mulai menyerbu Jericho.

"…aku harus meledakkan Jericho", Yoongi menatap tajam Jungkook yang diam seribu bahasa. Ia berbisik dingin, "Setelah itu, sebaiknya kau berpihak kepada kami, Jungkook. Karena kalau tidak‒", Jungkook terdiam ketika Yoongi berlari untuk menyelamatkan anggotanya yang terperangkap di dalam kapal. Ini semua salah Jungkook, ia membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan Cyberlife, dan peringatan Yoongi sangatlah jelas. Kalau Jungkook tetap berpihak kepada manusia, ia akan dimusnahkan.

 _'I hope RA9 will find you'_

 _'…and I hope he will destroy you'_.[]

Jin mengernyitkan dahi, ia mendengar raungan helikopter diluar kapal. Ia memeluk Taehyung erat, tersentak ketika pasukan kepolisian menyeruak dari koridor. "Kita harus pergi dari sini!", Jin menyeru keras, berlari dengan Namjoon yang melindungi mereka di depan. Jin menutupi mata Taehyung ketika tiga android tumbang tertembak polisi. Lorong kapal menyala putih terang, suara tembakan mengisi telinga Jin yang berusaha berlari sembari menarik Taehyung. "Cepat! Ke dalam!", Namjoon mendobrak pintu kapal dengan bahunya, membiarkan kedua pria itu masuk sebelum menutupnya keras.

"Ayo!", Namjoon menyuara panik, terkejut ketika peluru melubangi kakinya dan lansung ambruk ke lantai.

"Namjoon!", Jin melepas jemari Taehyung yang bergetar takut, menyeret Namjoon sekuat tenaga. "Jin, tinggalkan aku! Bawa Taehyung keluar!". "Tidak bisa!", Jin menggertakkan giginya, menarik paksa Namjoon yang tertatih tatih menuju jalan keluar. Mereka menghindari pasukan kepolisian yang meyeruak seperti pembasmi. Namjoon meremas betisnya ketika kerusakan biometris mulai melumpuhkan pria itu.

 _"Jin, you have to go without me!"._

 _"No!",_ Jin mencengkeram tangan Namjoon yang kembali ambruk. "Kau harus menyelamatkan Taehyung, Jin!", Namjoon menatapnya lirih. " _Please_ ". Jin mengertakkan gigi, menahan aliran air mata ketika ia menarik Taehyung berlari kearah yang berlawanan. "H-Hyung?!". "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Tae!", Jin menegaskan suaranya yang bergetar, terus berlari sampai ia melihat pintu yang lain.[]

"Hoseok!", Yoongi menabrak pria yang tersentak dengan perasaan lega. "Yoongi, kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang! _Soldiers are everywhere!",_ Yoongi mencengkeram kedua pundak Hoseok. Ia terpisah dari Simon dan Josh, banyak android yang tewas ketika melarikan diri. "Hoseok, aku harus meledakkan Jericho". Hoseok melebarkan matanya terkejut, "Tidak! Ledakkannya akan terlalu besar, pasukan kepolisian telah mengepung Jericho, Yoongi! _You'll never make it!"._ Yoongi menguatkan dirinya, meremas bahu Hoseok semakin kencang. "Kalau Jericho terbakar, mereka akan melakukan evakuasi. _Our people can be saved!_ ", Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menyentuh pelipis yang menyalurkan suaranya ke seluruh anggota Jericho. Ia memerintahkan mereka untuk berlari melalui lantai tiga, menyelamatkan diri dengan terjun ke laut.

Yoongi hendak berlari ketika Hoseok menahan tangannya lagi, "Yoongi, kumohon‒!".

" _I won't be long!_ ", Yoongi menyuara tegas, meninggalkan Hoseok bersama Jungkook ketika ia berlari ke lantai terbawah, siap meledakkan Jericho sampai hangus tak bersisa.[]

Jin menarik Taehyung bersembunyi di kamar kapal, menutup dan mengunci pintu besi ketika gedoran terdengar dari luar koridor, "Buka! Kumohon, buka pintunya! Mereka datang!", Jin mencengkeram tangan Taehyung ketika gedoran bertambah keras. _"Please! I'm begging you! Please, let me in!",_ Jin mengumpat keras, membuka pintu ketika wanita android itu tertembak dari belakang.

"Hyung!", Taehyung menjerit takut ketika seorang polisi masuk dan menyentak wajah Jin dengan laras senjata.

Jin menangkis senjata polisi yang hendak menembak. Pria itu membanting Jin ke dinding, hendak menendang perutnya ketika Jin menahan dengan lutut, berusaha merebut senjata api itu dari cengkeraman polisi.

Pria itu menggeram, melempar Jin hingga terguling ke lantai. "Jin-hyung!", Jin meraih pistol android wanita yang tewas di sampingnya secepat kilat, ia berbalik dan menembak kepala polisi yang tumbang ke lantai tanpa keraguan sedetik pun. Jin tersengal sengal, sebelum bangkit dan kembali menarik Taehyung berlari.[]

"Temukan pemimpin mereka! _I want their leader!"._

Yoongi bersembunyi ketika pasukan berseragam menyisir lambung kapal. Yoongi berlari tanpa suara, jaket putihnya berkelebatan pada setiap langkah. Yoongi terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan dari ruang kendali. Dua android berlutut dengan tangan di atas kepala, pasukan berseragam menodong senjata api mereka ke para android.

"Dimana pemimpinmu?!", pria itu menggeram, menembak betis android yang berteriak takut. "Katakan dimana dia atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!", Yoongi menerjang marah, merebut senjata api pasukan yang terhuyung kaget. Ia menyentak laras senjata ke kapala pria yang merintih, menendang pasukan kedua hingga terbanting ke dinding kapal. Yoongi tidak memberi ampunan, ia menembak kedua tentara itu hingga darah memuncrat.

"Yoongi! Kau menyelamatkan kami!".

 _"You saved us,_ Yoongi!".

 _"Go! Now!"._

Yoongi berlari setelah memastikan kedua android itu selamat. Ia melompat ke lantai dua ketika para pasukan menembakinya liar. Yoongi melesat di lorong kapal, menapak di jembatan besi yang berkeriut nyaring. Ia melihat seorang android yang mengangkat tangan ketika dua polisi menyerbunya dari koridor. "Aku menyerah! Kumohon, jangan menembak!", Yoongi menarik lepas penahan jembatan yang ambruk mengenai dua pasukan polisi. "Y-Yoongi?!", android itu menengadah terkejut.

" _Go join the others!_ ".

Yoongi kembali berlari, terhenti ketika melihat Josh yang terbanting ke dinding kapal, melawan pasukan bermasker yang menendang perutnya. "Josh!", Yoongi menubruk polisi yang menyeru kaget. Ia menendangnya, menahan sakit ketika pria itu membalas dengan pukulan telak di wajah Yoongi. Yoongi menendang, menginjak, menyentak sikunya hingga ia mendengar gemertak tulang polisi yang pingsan di lantai. "Josh, cari Hoseok! Bergabunglah dengan yang lain!", Josh terengah berterimakasih, berlari kearah berlawanan ketika Yoongi menuju ruang kendali, diikuti pasukan polisi yang diperintahkan untuk menangkapnya.[]

 _"A way out!",_ Jin berteriak sembari menarik Taehyung berlari keluar dari kapal. Ia membeku ketika suara tembakan menerjangnya dari belakang, diikuti oleh jatuhnya para android yang berusaha melarikan diri. Jin melebarkan bola matanya melihat darah biru yang membercak di salju. _"Get down!",_ Jin mendorong Taehyung agar terjatuh, berpura pura mati ketika para polisi memeriksa korban. " _Don't…move"_ , Jin berbisik, terdiam beku meski jantungnya memompa keras. Para polisi itu mendekati mereka, menyinari Taehyung dan mengarahkan laras senjata kepadanya.

 _"No!",_ Jin bangkit dan mendorong polisi yang hendak menembak Taehyung. Ia berteriak ketika pria itu memukulnya jatuh. Polisi itu menggeram, menodongkan senjata api ke kepala Jin yang terhuyung mundur. Tangannya meremas butiran salju ketika jemari pria itu bergilir ke pelatuk. Jin terengah ketika Namjoon berteriak dari dalam, menubruk dan menghantam pria yang meledakkan peluru. Namjoon menggeram sakit, menginjak kepala polisi ketika ia terjatuh ke lapisan es. Darah biru mengaliri perutnya, menampakkan biometris biru elektrik yang memercikkan listrik.

"Namjoon!", Taehyung menjerit, bersimpuh di sampingnya dengan aliran air mata. Jin mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran hebat, menangkup kepala Namjoon di atas pahanya. "…Kau adalah orang yang sangat pemberani, T-Taehyung…", Namjoon tersenyum miris, mengusap sisi wajah Taehyung yang terisak kencang. " _Promise me, you'll take care of_ Jin".

Taehyung meremas tangan Namjoon yang mulai kaku, tidak bisa melihat aliran darah biru yang mengalir deras dari biometrisnya. _"I-I promise_ ", Taehyung menguburkan wajahnya pada tangan Namjoon, menangis semakin kencang ketika Jin merangkulnya erat. Meski, tangan pria itu bergetar hebat, meski Jin menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerah. " _Go…_ ", Namjoon berbisik lirih, menatap wajah Jin yang pilu. Jin pun mengangguk pedih, menarik Taehyung berlari, meninggalkan pria yang tersenyum sembari memandangi langit.

 _I was a machine…,_ Namjoon memejamkan mata ketika butiran salju berjatuhan ke wajahnya yang membeku.

 _And they make me a part of their family_ …

Namjoon melihat bayangan Jin yang semakin mengabur di pandangannya. Mereka harus selamat, mereka harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Namjoon ingin melihat Jin tersenyum, ia ingin melihat Taehyung tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang kuat. Ia ingin…

Namjoon menarik napas, sebelum pandangannya menggelap dengan sistem yang mati sepenuhnya.[]

Yoongi sampai pada ruang kendali, ia meretas seluruh sistem yang mengendalikan Jericho, mengaktifkan bom yang akan meledakkan seluruh kapal. "Yoongi!", Hoseok menghampirinya beserta keempat yang lain, " _The bomb is going to explode in any second!_ Kita harus keluar sekarang!", Yoongi berlari dengan keempat pria yang mengikutinya. Hoseok menjerit ketika seorang pasukan menembak kakinya hingga jatuh. "Yoongi, tidak!", Josh menahan lengannya kencang. "Sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya! Kita harus pergi!", Yoongi menggeleng kencang, meraih pelat besi untuk menangkal tembakan pasukan yang menyerbu. Ia mengangkat tamengnya sembari meraih lengan Hoseok, memaksanya untuk bangkit.

"Yoongi!".

Yoongi menyeret Hoseok sekuat tenaga, ia tidak akan meninggalkan pria itu untuk mati. Hoseok tertatih tatih dengan rintihan sakit, ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya ketika pasukan menembak lagi. Jungkook berlari dan menerjang pasukan yang tersentak kaget, ia mencabut lepas pistolnya, menembak manusia yang menubruknya ke dinding kapal. Yoongi terengah, memapah Hoseok yang nyaris lumpuh. "Jaga dia!", Yoongi memerintahkan Simon, berlari untuk membantu Jungkook yang menendang polisi itu hingga terjengkang. Yoongi meraih pelat logam yang terjatuh di lantai, menamengi Jungkook ketika pria itu melompat dan meledakkan kepala pasukan yang tumbang ke lantai kapal.

"Lari, Yoongi! LARI!".

Yoongi meremas tangan Jungkook, berlari menuju lubang besar yang menganga di lambung kapal. Ia pun melompat ke laut yang berdeburan kencang. Jaketnya berterbangan ketika tubuh Yoongi menerjang ombak laut. Yoongi terseret ke dalam air ketika api meledakkan seluruh Jericho, melahap hingga mencapai langit. Butiran salju terus berjatuhan, meleleh diatas kobaran api yang menghanguskan seluruh markas Jericho.[]


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 **[November 10th, 2038]**

Yoongi berjalan di pemakaman yang bertaburan salju, ranting pohon mencuat di atas kepalanya, cakrawala melatarbelakangi makam dengan matahari yang bersinar pucat. Yoongi terhenti di depan sebuah makam yang berdiri kokoh, batu hitam itu mengilap di bawah cahaya matahari suram. 'Carl Manfred' terukir ditengah nisan. Yoongi merasakan hatinya kembali diremas, memorinya akan sosok ayah yang tak akan pernah ia miliki lagi.

" _I'm lost_ , Carl", tidak pernah Yoongi berpikir untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang mereka dirikan dengan susah payah. Jericho sudah berakhir, kapal hancur terbakar bersama dengan ledakkan yang ia picu, angota mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gereja, terluka, putus asa. Yoongi tidak tahu pilihan apa yang harus ia ambil. Tanggung jawab ini terlalu besar, ia ingin menangis dan merawat Carl, tapi ia tahu semuanya belum berakhir. Masa depan android bergantung pada keputusan Yoongi. "Aku tidak ingin membalas kekerasan dengan kekerasan, Carl. _I don't know what to do…_ ", Yoongi meremas jaket putihnya yang panjang mencapai betis.

" _I missed you so much_ ", Yoongi berpaling ketika langkah kaki mendekatinya. Jantungnya mencelus ketika retina hitamnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Leo. Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, merasakan kemarahan dan dendam. Tapi, ia menyadari semua itu hanyalah emosi karena dia putus asa. Pemerintah telah mengambil tindakan keras, mengeruk semua android untuk dimusnahkan. Dalam beberapa jam, anggota Jericho akan menjadi satu satunya android yang bertahan hidup.

Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi, melangkahi tumpukan salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit.[]

Yoongi terduduk di altar, mengamati anggota Jericho yang terluka parah, tersebar dengan wajah yang pasrah menerima ajal. Yoongi memejamkan mata, menghampiri pria yang terpisah dari kerumunan, menyandar pada dinding gereja dengan jaket kulit hitam membungkus pundaknya. "Ini semua salahku", Jungkook menyuara ketika Yoongi mendekat. Selama ini, yang ia pikirkan adalah keberhasilan misi, ia tak menyadari sudut pandang kaumnya, para android yang Jungkook berantas demi kesuksesan penyelidikan. Ia tak pernah mengerti…selama ini ia hanya dimanfaatkan untuk membunuh mereka yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Kalau Jungkook berhasil, Cyberlife akan menghanguskannya, mereka telah memberikan perintah yang dijalankan oleh ciptaannya dengan patuh. Setelah itu…selesai sudah, Jungkook hanya sebuah mesin yang sudah mati, tidak dikenang oleh Cyberlife, dan diingat sebagai _deviant hunter_ yang berkhianat bagi para android.

"Aku mengerti jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayaiku", Yoongi termenung, mengamati pria yang menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak akan menyia nyiakan nyawa satu pun android, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook kembali menjadi properti Cyberlife, dibongkar, diperiksa, dan kembali diaktifkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kotor mereka. " _You are one of us now_. Kau akan berjuang bersama kami, Jungkook". Jungkook terengah, menahan tangan Yoongi ketika ia hendak berbalik. Belum pernah, _sekalipun_ , seseorang menghargai Jungkook, menyadari keberadannya selain sebagai mesin yang taat. Yoongi memberi Jungkook kesempatan, penebusan karena mengkhianati kaumnya sendiri, ia penyebab Jericho habis tak bersisa, ia penyebab mereka semua kembali terpuruk. Jika Yoongi adalah sebuah harapan, Jungkook baru saja menghancurkan harapan itu.

"Aku akan menyusup ke pusat Cyberlife. Ada ribuan android yang diproduksi disana, mungkin, aku bisa menyadarkan mereka dan menambah jumlah pasukan kita sebelum peperangan dimulai". Yoongi membayangkan pasukan dalam jumlah yang besar, menantang manusia yang akan merasa ketakutan, mereka bertahan ketika baku tembak berlangsung. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?

"Jungkook, itu bunuh diri! Mereka akan membunuhmu", Jungkook menggeleng, " _They trust me_. Kalau ada yang bisa menyusup ke pusat Cyberlife, akulah orangnya". Yoongi mengepalkan tangan, ia kembali mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Ia melihat Hoseok yang menunduk di kursi, seperti mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoongi terus memaksakan kekerasan. Namun, Hoseok tidak akan menghalanginya lagi. Ia akan mengikuti Yoongi apa pun pilihan yang ia ambil, meski ia harus mati di atas lapisan es, berjuang demi kebebasan.

"Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka, Yoongi", Jin meremas tangan Taehyung yang bersandar padanya. _"Save our people_ ". Yoongi mengamati dua pria yang berpelukan, ia membuat mereka tinggal di Jericho, ia menjanjikan sebuah keamanan dan perlindungan, namun, ia justru memberi sepasukan polisi yang memberantas mereka layaknya sebuah virus. "Tidak terlambat bagimu untuk menyebrangi perbatasan, Jin. _You have to catch the last bus_ ", Yoongi menyerahka tiga paspor yang Jin terima dengan jemari bergetar. Ia teringat Namjoon, jika pria itu masih hidup, mereka bisa bersatu, menjalani kehidupan yang baru, jauh dari manusia.

Mungkin, mereka akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang saling menjaga satu sama lain.

" _They need you_ , Yoongi", Jin melepaskan tangannya yang memeluki Taehyung, jemari itu meremas jaket Yoongi yang menunduk tajam. "Kau adalah harapan kami. Kau harus berjuang demi mereka, k-kalau tidak…", Jin memejamkan mata miris, ia tidak bisa tergabung dalam peperangan. Ia harus menjaga nyawa Taehyung yang tidak mungkin bertahan di medan perang. Ia harus pergi sejauh jauhnya ketika para android berkorban demi kebebasan mereka. " _Take care of yourself_ , Jin… _and take care of him_ ", Yoongi menatap Taehyung dalam, menyatukan jemari mereka sebelum ia kembali ke altar, menghadapi para pengikutnya yang terjatuh dalam keputusasaan.

" _Humans are rounding our people in camps for extermination_ ", Yoongi menegaskan suaranya, mengepalkan tangan ketika wajah wajah itu mulai menatapnya sendu. " _If humans want war, they'll get it_ ". Yoongi sudah mempersiapkan persenjataan, ratusan android yang akan berjuang untuk kebebasan mereka, ribuan lagi jika Jungkook berhasil menyusup 'rumah' penciptanya sendiri. " _We have lost…everything!_ ", Yoongi mengertakkan gigi.

" _And now we'll risk it all_ ".

Ia akan memimpin mereka ke dunia yang baru. Ia akan menuntun para android untuk menatap mentari di dunia yang aman.

Revolusi akan segera dimulai.[]

Jungkook menurunkan kaca taksi _autopilot_ setelah ia sampai di pusat Cyberlife. Ia melihat gerbang otomatis yang dijaga ketat oleh para penjaga, berwarna kelabu dingin. Tulisan 'CYBERLIFFE' menyala terang seputih salju. "Identitas Anda, _Sir?_ ", Jungkook menoleh kepada penjaga yang mendekatinya dengan senjata api tersampir di tangan. Ia memasang wajah kosong, "Jungkook, seri RK, model RK800, serial number #313 248 317. Aku ditunggu di dalam". Penjaga itu pun mengangguk, menurunkan gerbang otomatis ketika taksi _autopilot_ Jungkook berkendara mengarungi jembatan.

Menara Cyberlife tinggi mencapai langit, dengan arsitektur indah yang didominasi batu pualam berwarna hitam. Menara itu berdiri di sebuah lingkaran yang dibangun diatas laut, tersambungkan oleh jembatan yang berawal di gebang otomatis. Jungkook menarik napas panjang, memasuki gedung berhiaskan kaca yang pernah menjadi rumahnya. _"I will escort you_ ", dua penjaga mendekati Jungkook, bersiaga di depan dan belakang. "Aku tahu kemana aku harus pergi", Jungkook menjawab singkat, namun penjaga itu bersikeras untuk menjalankan perintah. Sama seperti Jungkook ketika ia masih sebatas mesin, hanya menjalankan perintah tanpa memiliki perasaan.

Ia digiring menuju ruangan lebar dengan pepohonan di lantai dasarnya, tiga android berseragam putih menjaga di tiap sisi, melambangkan perusahaan yang telah menciptakan _artificial intelligent_ tercanggih. Mereka memasuki _lift,_ Jungkook mengatur napas ketika penjaga menekan lantai 31. " _Agent 54, level 31_ ", pengenal suara menganalisa suara _agent 54_ sebelum _lift_ bergerak naik. Jungkook melirik tulisan di samping _lift,_ warehouse berada di level 49. Jungkook memejamkan mata, mekonstruksikan kemungkinan melalui retina robotisnya.

Dari sekian kemungkinan yang ada, hanya satu yang berhasil.

Jungkook pun menubruk penjaga yang tersentak ke dinding, menahan pistol yang dicabut lepas oleh tentara yang lain. Jungkook menendang tentara itu, menggeram ketika pejaga yang lain menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang, remasan pria itu sekeras baja, Jungkook secepat mungkin merebut pistol yang berada di sabuk pria itu. Ia pun berputar, menembak dan meledakkan kepala penjaga yang memuncratkan darah ke dinding _lift._ Ia mengganti arah pistol, menewaskan tentara yang ambruk ke lantai. Jungkook mengatur napas, melihat dua manusia yang ia tewaskan. Apakah membunuh hanya satu satunya cara yang Jungkook mengerti? Ketika ia menjadi mesin, ketika ia menjadi Deviant, hanya nyawa yang terambil digenggaman tangannya.[]

 **[November 11th, 2038]**

 _[Situasi meningkat menjadi perang sipil, dengan pasukan bersenjata siaga untuk melumpuhkan para android pemberontak]_

 _[Mereka tampaknya menuju ke camp dimana para android dikumpulkan untuk dihancurkan pada waktu yang sama]_

 _[Tentara sudah mengambil posisi disekitar Hart Camp Plaza. Pihak berwajib siap berkonfrontasi dengan para android pemberontak kapan pun]_

Yoongi mencengkeram bendera dengan proyektor berlambang Jericho yang berkibar. Ia berlari di atas tumpukan salju, menuju _camp_ para android yang dikumpulkan untuk pemusnahan. Yoongi melihat tiga tentara yang bersembunyi dibalik barikade, ia melompat tinggi, menembak kepala tentara dengan amarah dan pemberontakkan di atas pengorbanan yang telah ia kerahkan. Yoongi menggeram, menancapkan bendera berlambang Jericho di atas barikade, diikuti pasukan androidnya yang berposisi di belakang Yoongi, menunggu perintah sebelum pertumpahan darah.

" _Freedom or death_ ", Yoongi mengangkat tangannya sebagai aba aba.

" _Freedom or death",_ Hoseok menyiapkan senjata api dengan wajah sigap.

 _"ATTACK!",_ Yoongi memberikan perintah, berlari bersama pasukan android yang meneriakkan kebebasan. Yoongi berlindung di balik barikade, memerintahkan pasukannya yang siaga untuk _covering fire_. Para android menembaki musuh, melindungi pemimpin mereka yang berlari maju, menyongsong pasukan manusia dengan peluru ditembakkan. Yoongi meluncurkan dirinya di atas salju, melihat Josh yang tertembak dengan darah mengucur deras. " _Cover me!",_ Yoongi berteriak, pengikutnya menembak tatkala Yoongi menarik Josh ke belakang dinding, menyelamatkan pria yang bernapas sekarat.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkanku, Y-Yoongi".

Yoongi menggertakkan gigi, melihat senjata mesin yang menewaskan pasukan android mereka bertubi tubi. Ia memerintahkan empat android untuk mem- _back up_ dari belakang barikade, _"Follow me!",_ Yoongi menyeru, berlari bersama dua android dan menghabisi tentara manusia yang mengendalikan senjata mesin. _"FOR FREEDOM!",_ Yoongi bertempur di sisi Hoseok, pria itu menembak dengan teriakan keras, memperjuangkan hidup mereka melawan pemusnahan.

" _FOR JERICHO!",_ Hoseok menyeru dan berlari, Yoongi berada paling depan, membunuh para tentara yang menembakinya liar.

 _Camp_ berada di ujung, dihalangi oleh _tanker_ yang mengarahkan larasnya ke pasukan Yoongi. Yoongi melebarkan bola matanya, berlari secepat kilat untuk menghadang tembakan _tank._

"YOONGI!", Hoseok menjerit ketika laras _tank_ menyala terang, menembak Yoongi yang terhempas ke tanah salju. Ledakkan membahana di langit, bersama dengan pemimpin Jericho yang terbaring diatas lapisan es.[]

Jungkook terhenti ketika _lift_ membuka di lantai 49, empat pasukan berseragam telah mengepungnya diluar pintu. Ia mengumpat, menyadari kamera pengawas yang berada di dalam _lift._ Mereka menodongkan senjata ketika tangan Jungkook terangkat. Namun, tangan itu mengenggam sepucuk pistol alih alih menyerah. Jungkook menembak empat tentara yang mengepungnya dari berbagai sisi, tak menyisakan satu pun manusia ketika darah menghiasi gudang Cyberlife. Jungkook tercenung melihat ribuan android yang berbaris di _warehouse_. Ia pun mendekati mereka, melepaskan kulit rekayasa ketika ia hendak meretas sistem para android.

"Sangat bagus, Jungkook!", Jungkook tersentak kaget, menoleh ketika android bertipe RK800 menyeret Jimin dengan pistol tertodong. Jungkook membeku di tempat, menatap pria yang memiliki wajah sama dengannya, meskipun senyum itu sangat dingin, sebuah mesin yang masih mementingkan misi dan tidak memiliki empati. "Apa yang kau pilih? Merekrut pasukanmu…atau menyelamatkan seorang teman?", Jungkook menatap mata Jimin yang menggeleng kecil. Ia tak menydari tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar, Jungkook tidak bisa melihat Jimin seperti ini, ia tidak bisa melihat pria itu terluka.

" _I was just like you_ ", Jungkook teringat ketika Yoongi tidak mencabut nyawanya. Pria itu menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa misi bukan segalanya, dan sebuah mesin juga bisa memiliki perasaan. Kalau Jungkook tidak memiliki emosi, ia akan mati sebagai mesin yang hanya menaati perintah. Ia tidak ingin seperti itu, menjadi hidup, memilih keputusan untuk dirimu sendiri, melindungi orang yang kau sayangi…Jungkook menatap lurus bola mata Jimin.

 _It all that matters…_

Jungkook menembak android yang balas menarik pelatuknya. Jungkook menggeram, menahan sakit ketika android itu kembali menembak sembari berjalan maju. Jungkook berusaha melawan, menendang lehernya ketika android itu menembak biometris Jungkook hingga terjatuh. Jungkook berlutut di lantai, berteriak ketika peluru kembali melubagi perut dan dadanya.

 _00:00:59 until shut down_

"Kau lihat, Jungkook?", pria itu tertawa dengan suara Jungkook, tersenyum dengan wajahnya. "Perasaan dan emosi hanya akan menghambatmu. Sekarang, kau mengerti harga yang harus kau bayar bagi delusimu untuk bebas", mesin itu menodongkan pistolnya kepada Jungkook yang mengucurkan darah biru. Jungkook menatap Jimin yang tersungkur di seberangnya, tidak bisa menolong akibat luka di kaki.

Jimin merangkak sekuat tenaga, berusaha mencapai Jungkook ketika android itu menyeringai kejam.

" _Any last word?"._

Jungkook meraih tangan android yang tersentak kaget. Ia pun meretas, memindahkan sistemnya ke dalam tubuh android yang mengerjap tak percaya. Jungkook kembali membuka mata, berada dalam tubuh mesin yang tak terluka sedikit pun, menatap tubuh lamanya yang terkapar dilantai dengan biometris rusak. Jungkook menatap dingin android yang menggeram benci.

" _Mission accomplished",_ Jungkook pun menembak mati mesin yang menatap langit langit _warehouse_ dengan pandangan kosong.[]

 _[…dan kami menerima laporan yang menyuramkan dari Detroit]_

 _[Ratusan android berbaris di jalanan Detroit sekarang ini]_

 _[Dari yang kami ketahui, android tersebut berasal dari pabrik Cyberlife, dimana mereka memiliki ribuan android tersimpan di dalam warehouse]_

Jungkook mengomando barisan android Cyberlife yang mengikutinya ke Hart Plaza. Yoongi terengah, melihat pasukan yang begitu banyak di belakang Jungkook, berbaris mencapai ujung jalan. Yoongi bangkit menahan sakit, ledakkan itu tidak menyerang komponen fatalnya. Ia pun mendekat kepada Jungkook, meremas pundaknya kalut. "Kau menyelamatkan kami semua, Jungkook", Jungkook menggeleng, balas meremas pundak Yoongi ketika ia melihat seorang android yang berlari menyongsong mereka.

Simon berteriak penuh kebencian, ia melihat Josh terbunuh dengan kejam, ratusan android yang lain. "Manusia", Simon berbisik murka, melihat Jimin yang berdiri di samping Jungkook. Simon langsung menubruk letnan polisi yang berteriak keras. " _No!",_ Yoongi tersentak ketika Jungkook mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia hendak meraih tangan Jungkook ketika pria itu menembak jantung Simon lima kali. Yoongi membeku di tempat, merasakan kemarahan luar biasa melihat darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh Simon.

Setelah semua yang Yoongi lalui, setelah banyak android yang berkorban. Bisa bisanya Jungkook tetap berpihak kepada manusia. Kaumnya sekarat! Mereka menderita, manusia selalu menyiksa dan memperbudak android!...dan Jungkook…ia justru membela manusia yang telah mebekaskan begitu banyak luka bagi mesin! Jungkook mencabut nyawa seorang android tanpa keraguan, demi melindungi seorang manusia.

Jungkook melebarkan bola mata ketika Yoongi menyongsongnya liar. Jungkook pun menubruk Yoongi ke dataran yang beku, mencekiknya ketika Yoongi menendang Jungkook begitu keras, menyebabkan ia terkapar di barikade tentara. Yoongi menggeram, kebencian mendidih di seluruh tubuhnya yang meraih tongkat besi. Ia memukul tangan Jungkook yang hendak menembaknya, membanting pria yang terengah sakit, pistol Jungkook terlempar jauh ke tumpukan salju.

Yoongi mengira, Jungkook terpaksa membunuh karena program dan sistem dalam _software_ -nya. Namun, sekarang, setelah ia bebas…setelah Yoongi memberinya kesempatan untuk berjuang. Ia kembali menewaskan android.

"Jungkook!".

Yoongi menyeret kaki Jungkook yang menendang wajahnya liar. Ia menahan seluruh rasa sakit, terus menyeret android yang mencakari salju di tanah.

" _No!_ ", Jimin berteriak ketika Yoongi membanting Jungkook ke atas barikade, menyentakkan besi memukul wajahnya, rahangnya, kepalanya. Jimin menjerit tak keruan, gemetaran ketika darah mengaliri kepala Jungkook dengan logam terkelupas. "Jangan! Jangan‒!", Yoongi mencekik pria yang hendak memukulnya. Yoongi menangkap tangan Jungkook, mematahkannya hingga pria itu berteriak keras.

Yoongi kembali menyentakkan tongkat besinya, keras, dan lebih keras lagi hingga Jungkook tidak bisa melawan.

 _"Please!",_ Jimin terjartuh ke tanah ketika Yoongi menancapkan besinya menembus _regulator_ Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak kaget, merasakan seluruh sistemnya berdenging rusak, semua pandangan pria itu berubah merah gelap. " _In the end…",_ Yoongi berujar dingin. " _Your cause is always human_ ". Jungkook tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh miris, menatap Jimin yang berlutut di atas salju. Jungkook ingin melihat matanya yang cokelat hangat, rambut hitamnya…namun, semuanya hanya menyala merah gelap.

Jimin menjerit histeris ketika Yoongi mencabut lepas _regulator_ Jungkook. Ia meremas rambutnya, merasakan sakit yang sama ketika Jihye meninggal di hadapan Jimin. Jimin terisak kencang, memejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, melihat mayat Jungkook yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan besi menembus jantung. _"KILL THEM!"_ , Jimin berteriak kepada pasukan tentara yang siaga di belakangnya.

 _"KILL THEM ALL!"._

Yoongi meremas tangan Hoseok ketika mereka terkepung di sudut dengan lima android yang lain. Pasukan tentara itu mengelilingi mereka, menodongkan senjata ketika remasan tangan Yoongi mengeras di jemari Hoseok. _"Freedom or death",_ Hoseok berucap miris ketika Yoongi memejaman mata. " _Freedom or death_ ", peluru pun berterbangan cepat, menembaki android pemberontak yang tumbang di atas perlawanan.

Yoongi terbaring di bawah hujan salju, mengamati mata Hoseok yang berlinangan air mata, mereka saling mengenggam tangan, melihat sistem yang akan mati dalam hitungan detik. " _We are…alive_ ", Yoongi berbisik lirih, Hoseok tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes ke tanah salju. Yoongi pun memejamkan mata, kebebasan mereka tidak dapat direbut malam ini. Namun, manusia akan menyadari perjuangan kaumnya yang hanya menginginkan kebebasan.

Android yang tersisa akan melanjutkan perjuangan Yoongi. Meskipun ia gagal hari ini, bukan berarti semuanya telah berakhir…

 _This is just the beginning of war…_ []


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Jimin menenggak minuman keras di mejanya, tangan kiri memutar selonsong peluru pistol yang terisi satu dari lima. Ia tersenyum miris, menatap wajah Jihye di dalam figura foto, adiknya yang tewas akibat seorang android, gagal ketika menjalankan operasi. Selama ini, Jimin selalu menyalahkan mesin, tapi…bukankah seorang manusia yang menolak untuk menangani Jihye? Kalau manusia tidak ada…bukankah Jihye masih berada disini?

Jimin tersenyum miris, teringat seorang rekan kerja yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Setelah semua yang Jimin katakan, caci makinya akan mesin yang tak berguna. Jimin tidak akan hidup kalau bukan karena Jungkook. Namun, untuk apa ia masih hidup?

Jimin menenggak minuman keras yang menetes ke kemejanya, menaruh pistol di pelipis kiri. Ia telah melewatkan begitu banyak, menyaksikan manusia memberantas para android yang hanya ingin perbudakan berakhir. Manusia adalah makhluk yang kejam…dan Jimin adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Jimin tersenyum muram, mengerti bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Jungkook lagi. Pria itu tidak akan menemuinya di kehidupan yang berikutnya. Sistemnya mati…ia tiada…

Rumah itu ditaburi oleh badai salju, meredam suara tembakan ketika Jimin menarik pelatuk.[]

Jin menarik Taehyung untuk bersembunyi di belakang mobil. Pasukan tengah berpatroli di jalan Detroit, membunuhi semua android yang masih berkeliaran. Taehyung menunduk muram, mendengar semua yang terjadi selama peperangan. Pemimpin mereka tewas, para manusia yang tak memberikan pengampunan sama sekali. Semua android Cyberlife berlari ketakutan setelah pemimpin mereka meninggal. Taehyung meremas tangan Jin, pria itu menariknya bersembunyi, menghindari tentara perbatasan hingga mereka mencapai gerbang terminal yang dijaga ketat oleh dua pria berseragam.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, Tae", Jin mengusap kepala lelaki yang menunduk suram. Jin menarik mereka ke pemeriksaan penumpang, jemari Jin makin mencengkeram tangan Taehyung yang menahan dingin, mengamati butiran salju berjatuhan di bawah kakinya. "Paspor kalian, _please_ ", Jin tersenyum, menyerahkan dua pasang paspor yang membuat jemarinya kembali bergetar.

Para android berkorban di Hart Plaza, Yoongi dan pasukannya melawan manusia hingga Jin bisa sampai disini. Melindungi Taehyung dan membawanya melewati perbatasan. "Apa dia baik baik saja?", tentara itu mengamati wajah muram Taehyung. "Kau tahu ada batas jam malam, kan? Dengan revolusi yang terjadi, kita harus selalu waspada", Jin mengangguk dengan senyum menyesal, memeluk kepala Taehyung yang tidak membalas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengamankan adikku, sampai semuanya tenang", tentara itu mengangguk, mempersilahkan mereka memasuki gerbang yang menuju ke dalam terminal bus. Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya kaku ketika bunyi nyaring berdenging dengan alat pendeteksi yang menyala merah. " _Androids!",_ tentara itu menyeru panik, Taehyung gemetaran di tempat ketika suara jeritan dan peluru mengiris telinganya.

Remasan Jin mengedur di jemari Taehyung, hingga tangan pria itu terjatuh di atas salju. Taehyung merasakan air matanya mengalir, namun, hatinya terasa begitu kosong. Ia tak menyadari jemarinya yang merebut senjata para tentara, menewaskan mereka ketika seluruh dunia serasa direnggut dari jantung Taehyung. Ia bersimpuh di tanah, dengan mayat Jin yang mati melindunginya.

Semua android dimusnahkan oleh pemerintah…yang Taehyung inginkan adalah sebuah kebebasan…hanya itu

Taehyung menggeram penuh kebencian, menggusak air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Manusia tidak akan pernah mengerti, mereka begitu serakah dan jahat. Taehyung sadar bahwa tak ada cara lain untuk bertahan, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain membasmi mereka.

 _And I will kill…every one last of them_.[]


End file.
